Stranger in my Arms
by Mochi-luver
Summary: For three years, Misaki accepted her husband's death, now she found out he's alive. This man who claims to be her husband is everything she dreams of, but is this her husband who changed his heartless ways or is it an impostor? AU. Revising for grammar mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger in my Arms

**Inspired ****by ****Lisa ****Kleypas****' ****novel ****by ****the ****same ****name. **_**Kaichou **__**wa **__**Maid-sama **_**belongs ****to ****Hiro ****Fujiwara. This is in an alternative universe.**

"Ayuzawa-san, your husband is dead."

That was three hours ago when Misaki Ayuzawa was told of her husband's untimely death. According to the lawyer, he died in a cruise ship massacre. Her husband attended a party for a friend that became the new CEO of a Swedish energy company. There were employees who did not support the president and they collaborated to assassinate the successor. The group succeeded in murdering the CEO, however some radical members open fired on the guests and managed to bomb the ship. The Cruise Ship Massacre became famous for an economic assault and unusual tactic for terrorism. Reports stated none of the guest or the attackers survived.

While his family, friends, business associates and employees of his company mourn for their loss, Misaki accepted her husband's death with ease. She had no feelings for her spouse during their one year of marriage. There wasn't even a celebration on their anniversary. He treated her with coldness, and she remained stoic in his presence, while silently cursing him for putting her in a jeopardize position.

Before she was married, Misaki Ayuzawa was an average young woman. Her father abandoned the family when she was in middle school. She knew he had a gambling debt, but she had no idea how serious it was. Apparently her father started to take excessive loans from Walker International, a powerful financial corporation. Her father feared the consequences, hence he fled from the country and went to hiding. The family, on the other hand, paid the price. The debt drained most of their savings and it only paid an eighth of the total debt. Her mother, Minako, started to work double shifts and Misaki took a part time job when she was in high school. They were able to support themselves, sadly they did not earned enough money to completely pay off the debt. After Misaki graduated, she was offered a proposal that would eliminate her family's financial burden. When she heard about it, it sounded to good to be true, but what was the catch?

She inquired about this business proposition, the company gave her an ultimatum: marry the Walker International heir or continue to suffer with the debt. She didn't like either choices, but she didn't want her or her family to be punished for their father's mistake. She decided to marry the heir, Gerard Walker.

Gerard Walker was a tall, brooding man with dark hair and emerald eyes. He was Japanese-British and bilingual in English and Japanese. Misaki was three years his junior. They had a quiet ceremony, only her mother and younger sister, Suzuna attended. Gerard wanted to keep this marriage a secret; Misaki can only guess he didn't want his peers to belittle him marrying a commoner. To her, it didn't feel it was a joyous occasion and when the newly wed couple signed the certificate, Misaki kept her last name. It was the only dignity and pride she had left. On their wedding night, Gerard told her straight out that her role is to bear him an heir. He made it clear that he had no feelings for her and he demonstrated it by the roughness he treated her. She braced herself for the pregnancy that was to come after their intimacy, however no child was conceived. He was frustrated when he heard the news and tried again to impregnate her. The couple was unsuccessful; Gerard started to ignore her and focus on his job, while Misaki was relieved that she didn't carry his child. She started to studied for entrance exams for a nearby university near her home she shared with Gerard.

The day when she had to take the entrance exam, Gerard informed her in a message that he left to attend a cruise ship celebration in Europe. He told Misaki he will be gone for at least three months. Misaki didn't replied in returned, she was secretly relieved he will be gone for a while.

Few days later, Misaki was pleased to know she passed the test and was automatically enrolled to the university. After she received good news, tragic news followed. That following week was mourning and it became nothing, but a distant memory to Misaki. She paid her respect to the dead, but she never grieved for him. One year of unhappy marriage with a spouse who treated her like a stranger, how could she? Misaki couldn't even answered that.

After the mourning, Misaki found herself occupied in school, work and living in an apartment, far away from the grandiose place she was staying in with Gerard. The inheritance was given to Gerard's cousin, Tora Igarashi. Igarashi did not have any respect for Misaki and intended to drive her out of the estate. Misaki surprised him by finding an apartment and demonstrated she was capable of taking care of herself. The Walker relatives were shocked that Misaki supported herself without relying on the Walker money. They knew Misaki didn't relinquished her marital status, she opted to not be involved within the Walker affairs. Rumors and suspicions raised from Misaki's actions, but none were confronted. She didn't care what the latest gossips about her; she anticipated that the Walkers would oust her from the family, so she decided to become independent before the Walkers could do anything from her.

Three years have passed since she was free from Gerard's control and Misaki was at peace. That realization brought tears to her eyes. The tranquility she dreamt finally came. Now, she was living on her own, financial stable, and lacked grief from a heartless spouse.

She was reading a book when a knocked on her door interrupted from her leisure activity. Misaki made her way to the door and saw it was sister. Suzuna was now a college first year. She applied to a college far away from home, however she's only an hour away from Misaki's apartment. Misaki was worried for her sister's safety, but Suzuna reassured Misaki that Hinata Shintani was at the school Suzuna applied for. Shintani, an old friend of the sisters, promised to look after Suzuna.

"Suzuna! Welcome! What brings you here?" Misaki greeted her sister. "Is it bad for me to visit onee-chan on my day off?" Suzuna replied calmly with a hint of sarcasm. She had a small smirk, while Misaki rolled her eyes and let her in. The sisters chatted jovially over a cup of green tea. Then Suzuna asked her how she was feeling today. Misaki almost didn't understood her, but she realized today was the anniversary of Gerard's death. Her face fell and quietly replied, "I'm feeling fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." Suzuna chose not to argued with Misaki. They had a heated argument on the matter before and it was not worth it to go in a shouting match again. She knew Misaki was stubborn to not change her feelings, but Suzuna felt her sister could show some emotion. She didn't want her sister to be an emotionless person for rest of her life.

Suzuna didn't stay for long and Misaki decided to go out for dinner. Her culinary skills greatly improved, however she has a long way to go to be a great cook like her mom and sister. Before she reached the front door, the home phone rang. Misaki decided to let the message to be recorded, but she stayed around to hear the message. She expected to be some trivial message from her mother, sister or friends, but a deep man's voice caught her by surprise.

"_Good evening Ayuzawa-san. This is Cedric. Your husband is alive..."_

The following message became a muddle to Misaki. Her eyes widen in shocked and was speechless. How was it possible for a husband who was dead for three years could be alive?

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Stay tune for next Saturday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and support! Enjoy! =]**

Misaki felt sick to her stomach when her feet touched the subway interior. She was on her way to her husband's home and she was detesting every minute. She made her way to an empty seat and stared out of the window on her right. The subway started its run down a dark tunnel, then the scenery changed to the outside world. Although the subway was moving at a reasonable pace, time flowed slowly as her mind drifted to the message she received a few days earlier.

_She __slammed __the __door __as __she __entered __her __apartment __with __take __out __and __purse __in __her __hands. __Misaki __immediately __left __after __she __listened __to __the __message, __however __she __was __bothered __by __it __and __couldn__'__t __enjoy __her __night __out. __She __opted __to __order __to go __instead __of __sitting __in __a __booth __of __her __favorite __cafe. __Once __she __got __herself __settled, __she __tried __to __watch __a __movie __that __was __on __the __television. __Unfortunately, __it __didn__'__t __work. __Cedric, __the __trusted __butler __of __Gerard, __plagued __her __mind __with __four __haunting __words._

"_Your husband is alive..."_

_She shuddered involuntary; the sudden news seemed unreal and it disturbed her. Misaki was fine during his funeral, but discovering her late spouse was alive all along did not bode well. The heavy tension was too much for her to handle. She turned off the television and replayed Cedric's message. This time, she concentrated on the content recorded. _

_ After Cedric said the four words, he launched into a brief explanation on how Gerard returned to the Walker estate. Apparently, he managed to escape in an emergency boat, but he sustained a concussion that left him unconscious. He was rescued by the Swedish Coast Guards and was given immediate medical attention. The concussion made Gerard be in a coma for two years. When he woke up, he had no recollection of who he was. It took a year for him to recover his memories and receive therapy. Once he was well, he immediately contacted his grandfather, the Walker family head, and arranged plans to return to Japan. He wanted to reclaim his inheritance and his wife. Misaki flinched when Cedric mentioned it._

_ Cedic remarked Igarashi was not pleased with the news and demanded a DNA and memory test to see if this was the real Gerard. Igarashi was convinced that it was an impostor that fooled the Walker head. He also ordered Misaki to come to the estate and help him compile questions for the memory test. Cedric claimed it would take a week for Gerard to arrive, so he strongly urged her to visit the estate soon. Once Cedric's message ended, she instantly called Suzuna with news she received. Suzuna acted as Misaki's confidant during her marriage and Misaki valued her sister's opinion. _

_ Suzuna patiently listened to her older sister and she admitted that the sudden news baffled her too. The younger sibling could only imagine the emotions her sister was going through and it broke her heart that her sister would have to relive the miserable marriage. Suzuna plainly replied, "Go to the estate. Igarashi-san is determined to uncover the truth and I think it would be best for you to see if this man is the impostor or not. Despite the cold marriage you shared with him, you have personal insight on Gerard-san that others may not be aware." Misaki told her sister she would do that, the she called her mother after she hang up with Suzuna. Minako shared her concerns with the startling news and agreed with Suzuna's opinion. She also strongly urged Misaki to visit her sometime. Their conversation ended in a pleasant note with Misaki promised to visit Minako._

_ She made a final call to Cedric; when she was able to reach him, the two arranged an appointment and their conversation ended with ease. Misaki set down the phone and felt a burden of anxiety were off her shoulders. A small smile graced her face and she resumed her dinner._

Her mind drifted back to reality when an announcement was made that the subway will reach the station in ten minutes. She grabbed her belongings and moved closer to the exit. Once the doors opened and her feet touched the station grounds, a wave of nostalgia hit her. It has been three years since she was at this particular station. The last time she was here was departing from her life as Walker's spouse; now she was back.

Out of nowhere, Cedric appeared and offered to take her belongings. To Misaki, he didn't look like he aged at all. He still had his blonde hair slicked back, piercing blue eyes, and an aloof aura. Cedric was antisocial, but he and Misaki were on mutual terms. "Good to see you again Ayuzawa-san," he said quietly. "Good to see you too Cedric-san," Misaki replied. Many servants found it strange for Cedric to call his master's spouse with an informal honorific, but Misaki didn't mind. When she moved in, Cedric referred her as "Ayuzawa-sama." However, Misaki made him change the suffix; she didn't want to be treated to different due to her marital status.

He led Misaki to a black Mercedes-Benz that was parked in the small lot. She was surprised that he drove in an inconspicuous car. When Gerard was around, he often rode in a limousine. Misaki had her fair share of limousine rides, but that was for her getaways from the Gerard's estate. Misaki remembered they never shared a car ride together and she bit her lip. She hasn't been here for more than an hour and unpleasant memories surfaced one after another. Cedric distracted her by opening the back car door, motioning her to enter. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly made her way into the car. After he shut the car door, he placed her belongings in the trunk and walked to driver seat.

As he drove out of the station and to the estate, the two occupants didn't talk much, however Cedric gave her clear instructions from Igarashi. She was to meet with a psychologist and give him any personal information she could offer for a memory test. Misaki was relieved to hear Igarashi was not at the estate. According to Cedric, he was meeting with a DNA analyst. The butler made a left hand turn; Misaki recognized this was the last street to turn before the estate appears. When the car entered the front gate, it took all her might to prevent her jaw drop.

The front yard and the exterior of the mansion looked insane, absurd, bizarre, or some other term Misaki couldn't describe the place. Although she was looking out of a car window, she could have swore she was in a painting crafted by Salvador Dalí. The obscure trees, multicolor bushes, and maze grasses made her mind dizzy from trying to understand the jargon. In addition, there were statues from various cultures and grandiose abstract statues that littered the grounds. "What happened?", Misaki cried out in horror, "What has Igarashi done to the place? It looks atrocious!" Cedric did not share Misaki's feelings and replied in a monotonous tone, "Igarashi-sama prefers the term 'Phantasmagoria.' He started this project shortly after you left. We were hoping you would be the steward of the household before Igarashi-sama moved in." Misaki involuntary flinched at his words. She knew he wasn't criticizing her, but it pained her to know she could have done something to prevent the place looking like it was from a nightmarish dream.

She sighed, "Is the interior worse?"

"I'm afraid so Ayuzawa-san," Cedric mumbled feebly.

In Misaki's opinion, the interior wasn't bad as the exterior. Each room had a separate cultural theme. The foyer, for instance, was styled after the Greek Parthenon, while the sitting room looked like it came from a French cafe. Although it was a collection of international themes, each space contained furniture or accessories that demonstrated Igarashi's eccentric imagination or his lack of aesthetic sense. It greatly hindered the artistic features of the worldwide cultures. Cedric led her down an Egyptian design hallway and stopped in front of an English Medieval door. "The psychologist is expecting you behind these doors." Misaki nodded her and was about the pull the circular handles, until he interrupted her, "I'll be back in an hour with tea and treats. Ayuzawa-san, good luck." She looked at him and gave the butler a small smile, "Thank you Cedric-san."

To her surprise, the meeting with the psychologist wasn't bad. The psychologist turned out to be Naoya Shirakwa, an old classmate from high school. He used to be called "Shiroyan" was part of the "Idiot Trio." She remembered him to be a slacker in school and she was amazed to see he has a degree in psychology and currently employed. During their session, he didn't recognized Misaki and she kept it that way. In high school, she and the Idiot Trio used to be on bad terms, however the trio's animosity towards her changed when they discovered her part time job. Thanks to that incident, the Idiot Trio became her loyal fans and that disturbed Misaki to no end. She feared if Shiroyan recognized, then there was no doubt he would call the two members of the trio and it would be a reunion exhausting for her.

Misaki offered information she thought of at the moment. She gave details that she was sure Igarashi was not aware, but she did not provide elaborate data. Although she was anxious of meeting her husband, curiosity overpowered her fear and she wanted to know this man was an impostor or not. To her horror, Shiroyan stated Misaki looked familiar to him and asked if they have met somewhere. Misaki was about to lie, but she was interrupted from a knock on the door. The knock was from Cedric; she remembered Cedric said he would check on her in an hour. Misaki used the butler's intervention to dismantle Shiroyan's inquiry and her chance to escape the surreal place.

Instead of being dropped off at the station, Cedric drove her back to her apartment. Misaki was grateful for the gesture and was surprised when he walked her to her door. He brushed it off as a "mere duty of a butler," but Misaki suspected he was worry about her. After he wished her a good night, she put away her belongings and started to cook a simple meal. She was done with her meal when someone rang the doorbell. Misaki thought it was odd; it was unusual for visits at this hour and she knew she wasn't expecting company. She decided to ignore the ring, however it started to irritate her after the third ring.

Misaki marched to the front door, prepared to tell the person to leave her alone, but when she opened the door, her plan quickly fell apart. The first thing she saw was black hair and radiant emerald eyes staring at her. She felt her eyes widen in shock and lips trembled.

The stranger smiled at her, "Hello love, pleasure to see you again."

"Gerard," she uttered before her legs collapsed and fainted in shock.

**Reviews are welcome! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Special order of virtual sweets from Maid Latte to those that review! The author is grateful for the support and love receive.**

**RainaRasberry: Don't worry about the length! It's fine! I love reading long reviews and its thoughtful of you to provide me constructive criticism. I appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading the story! =]**

**Happy reading everyone!**

Golden eyes flashed open and a gasp was heard in the dim room. Misaki scanned her surroundings; she was in her bedroom, resting on her bed. She blinked twice and pondered how she ended up in room. Brief flashbacks popped in her mind, she remembered cooking dinner and the door bell ringing. She opened the door and that was where it all began.

Gerard.

He was the one who visited her. Ebony hair and green eyes screamed that it was him. Her husband was alive and Misaki couldn't believe it. Seeing him right before her eyes thoroughly shocked her to the core. She faintly recalled blood draining away from her face and darkness engulfing her.

Wait, something didn't seem right to her. She knew she fainted, but that was in the living room. Misaki was also sure she injured her head from the impact of the furniture or the floor, however there was no pain. So, how did she end up in her bedroom, on her bed without her head aching?

A creak from the door and a stream of light interrupted her thoughts. She raised her head and traced the noise and light to the right side of the room. Inky bangs were the first image she saw, then his face, followed by the rest of his physique came into view. His emerald eyes glowed brightly in the dark room, there was no malice, but tranquility that were trying to keep Misaki at ease.

Of course, she should have known. Obviously he caught her before she hit her head. He was the only one that was with her when she fainted. He also carried her to her room while she was out. A faint blush was forming, she had a vision of him cradling her in his arms, like a prince would carry his princess. She waved those thoughts away and focused on reality.

Misaki noticed Gerard was carrying food in his hands. She glanced upwards, where her gold eyes locked with his emerald eyes. She slightly trembled at his presence, clearly she wasn't use to see her late spouse looking so lively.

A smile graced upon his lips, "How are you feeling love?" "Fine," she whispered as she sat up. She felt ridiculous for acting weak in front of Gerard. Before, she would answer him with a reserve facade, now she was a coward right in front of him! _Get __a __grip __Ayuzawa! __Don__'__t __be __a __weakling, _she berated herself, _You __were __able __to __keep __your __cool __three __years __ago, __you __can __do __it __again!_

The smile didn't leave his face, "I know that is all sudden," his hand reached out, "but I am truly back." He tried to stroke her face as a sign of comfort, but Misaki flinched and moved her head to avoid the gesture. The way he behaved seemed off. She remembered he wasn't an affectionate person and his actions were confusing her.

"Who are," she said faintly, then she raised her voice, "Who are you?" She felt a little proud that she was regaining her confident self again. Her spirit of inquiry to know the stranger was stronger than her intimidation of this look alike. Misaki needed to see with her own eyes if this man was Gerard or an impostor.

He retracted his hand and placed the food on his other hand on the night stand. He began, "My name is Gerard Michael Walker. I was born in Bath, Somerset to Thomas and Fuyumi Walker. I am twenty-four years old and the thirty-seventh heir to Walker International, a financial corporation. Currently, I am married to Misaki Ayuzawa. We got married on April 21 in the Daigo-ji, Fushimi-ku, Kyoto." He said this with confidence and it stunned Misaki. She was surprised that he remembered the date and the place there were married.

Although she was mildly surprised, it didn't prove he was the real one. She reasoned anyone could gather this public information. That didn't convinced her this man was her husband. "It seems you are aware of my wedding. Do you remember what kimono I was wearing and the guests there?" She was knew this question required one to remember the event in specific details. She was sure this inquiry would distinguished the real one and impostor. He paused, while she waited patiently to see what will happen.

Misaki was amazed. He answered her question with complete accuracy. What impressed her the most was he was able to recall some parts that even she forgotten. After he responded to her question, he asked one of his own, "Are you convinced that I am Gerard?" Her heart screamed yes, but her mind responded logically. Misaki needed more evidence to be sure it was him. She replied, "No, you only answered two questions correctly due to the information I provided. Now, I want you to tell me ten facts about me." He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him, "It must be facts that are secrets to others. I don't want generic information."

"Fine, but you must eat," he gestured to the untouched food resting on the nightstand. Misaki complied; she reached for the food and began eating, while he prepared himself to produce ten facts of the woman before him.

"Then, number seven, you have three piercings on your right ear, while your left has two. Your mother is not aware of the third pierce. Number eight, you love to eat Belgian waffles for breakfast, however you always have them in a circle shape. This is due to your unique style of eating it. You have a precise way of eating it, starting from the outside and working on your in. You nibble the waffle to become a square. Once the square is small enough, you eat it whole. Number nine, you have three moles that runs diagonally on your left thigh." Before he said the last fact, he leaned over to Misaki and had his mouth near her left ear. "Finally, number ten," he whispered softly, "you tell everyone you don't read romance novels, but you lie. You read romance books as a hobby, relaxation, or comfort. _A __Walk __to __Remember_ by Nicholas Sparks is your favorite novel. You long to have love like Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan shared. You also loved the movie adaptation starring Shane West and Mandy Moore."

She shivered when he was stating the final fact about her. It was the warmth breath that made her ear tingled with sensation. Moreover, he took her breath away with detailed secrets of her life. Each one was answered perfectly, however the last one was the icing on the cake. Misaki didn't expect him to mention her favorite genre preference, nor the book, the author, or the characters. Heck, he even mentioned the movie and the actor and actress that played the main characters! It made her have doubt that this man could be an impostor. Her thoughts were interrupted when he murmured seductively in her ear.

"One more fact I like to share. When you blush, it starts with your ears, then it works its way to your cheeks." After he stated this, she could feel a blush forming in her ears and cheeks. He continued, "I know we had a bad marriage and I didn't treat you with respect. Over three years, I truly changed my heartless ways. When I regained my memories, I understood how precious you are and I was a fool for not loving you. I'm sorry for hurting you on our one year of marriage. I'm willing you to start anew, can you forgive me?" He kissed her temple as a concluding remark while she sat in a rigid position, confused by the confession.

To her, it sounded to good to be true to hear Gerard asking for forgiveness and changing his callous behavior. Nevertheless, is it an act? Could it be another man or was it her spouse lying to her? Then again, maybe it really was her husband. After all, he answered her questions with accuracy and she remembered human nature was fickle. A person can change, whether it was for better or worse. Three years seemed plausible for one to amend a harsh personality.

She did a quick look with her eyes, the man really did look like Gerard three years ago. The exception being was the maturity in the face and a gentle aura that contrasted the insensitive one. It wasn't suspicious that would make Misaki doubt. At this point, she was convinced her heart and mind were in an agreement.

Misaki was doing housework on her day off. It felt good to be productive and maintained cleanliness throughout the apartment. Two days have passed since Gerard visit, but the memories were vivid in her mind that it seemed that it was only last night when he was hovering over her and whispering in her ear.

_ No words were spoken, she opted to nod her in acceptance of Gerard's sincere apology. "Thank you," he replied with a smile. Then he faced her, took her hands and kneeled. "My love, are you now convinced I am Gerard Walker, who changed his ways and willing to be a better husband?" He gaze at her with genuine affection, waiting for her response. She whispered a yes; he smiled and moved upward to kiss her, but she said, "Wait."_

_ He paused and asked her what was wrong. She replied, "I'm glad you've changed Gerard, but can we take it slow? Let's try to get reacquainted, so we can improve our marriage." He blinked at her, but agreed to her terms. Instead of kissing her mouth, he brushed his lips on her hands. _

_ "Love, it's getting late for me. I should get going." Her heart sank, she didn't want to be separated from him. He grew to be an amiable person to be around, unlike before where she couldn't stand being on the same room with him. "Can't you stay here?" she protested, but he shook his head. "Sorry, but I have a place to stay. Can you keep a promise?" Misaki assured him, and he resumed, "Do not tell Cedric, Tora, or your family about my visit." _

_ "Why?" she asked. She thought Igarashi and Cedric knew about it, that was why she didn't inquired in the beginning. "You were the first person I wanted to see before I have to see my cousin or the others. Promise me you won't say a word."_

_She thought that was odd, but she knew he had his reasons, "I won't Gerard."_

"_Good. I shall see you soon love, take care."_

_Although she objected to have Gerard to kiss on the lips, she didn't mind when he kissed her cheek. He quickly left once the deed was done. She did a long sigh and felt giddy of the events that just transpired. Then, she got out of bed and carried her plate to the kitchen. She spent the rest of the night of resuming her dinner and securing the place before she went to bed._

Misaki took off her headphones when she heard the phone rang. She walked over to the phone to see the caller ID. It turned out to be Cedric; her eyebrows furrowed with concern and she picked up the receiver. "Hello Cedric-san" she greeted the butler. "Hello to you Ayuzawa-san. I can't stay for long, but Gerard-sama will arrive on Wednesday, two days from now. Igarashi-sama requires your presence as he conducts an identity test on Gerard-sama," Cedric reported. Misaki gulped, she didn't expect Igarashi to have her participate.

**Don't be shy to review! ;] Exciting chapter coming up! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad to hear the previous one was well received. Thanks for the support! =]**

**Fun Fact: Igarashi's title for his landscape "Phantasmagoric" in chapter two is also the title for chapter forty-nine in the manga! Coincidence? I think not.**

_ After he surprised her with Igarashi's invitation, Cedric quickly offered her a ride. He wanted an easy the second trip, instead of meeting at the subway where there was much hassle._

_ He was never good at expressing his thoughts, but Misaki knew he wanted to check on her wellbeing. Cedric may not admit out loud, but he cared for her._

_ During her marriage, Cedric was the friend that helped her adjust to her new life. He taught her etiquette and elegance of the elite class. He was the one who made her feel welcome, not her husband or the other staff. Cedric maintained that his actions were strictly based on the "Butler Code," however she suspected it was out of compassion._

_ The two callers arranged the time and then Cedric ended the conversation. She kept her hand steady as she placed the receiver in its proper spot; her hand lingered over the receiver. It was like her body was ready to leap into action. Few seconds later, her hand instantly picked it up and rapidly dialed Suzuna's number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Suzuna, it's me. Can we talk?"_

"_Hi onee-chan. By the way, we're already talking. There's no need for you to ask a ridiculous question."_

_Misaki head a chuckle for Suzuna's end. Only her sister would give her smart aleck responses."That's hilarious Suzuna," Misaki replied as she rolled her eyes, "I mean, do you have a moment to spare?"_

_ "Sure. I have time to listen. What's up onee-chan?" Suzuna replied. Her humor tone changed into a serious one. She realized her sister has something important to her and there was no doubt Misaki will need Suzuna's advice._

_ Misaki began,"I got a call from Cedric-san telling me Gerard will be at the estate on Wednesday. Apparently Igarashi demanded my presence, so I'm expected to go. Cedric-san said he'll pick me up and take me over there." Her heart beat faster as the information rambled from her mouth._

_ "Why does Igarashi-san wants you there? From what I recall, you two were not on the best terms," Suzuna interjected. Suzuna, thankfully never met Igarashi, but she had a keen insight due to Misaki's rants about him. _

_ "I'm not sure Suzuna. I think he wants me there in person for a facial recognition test, but I don't think it's going to be helpful because I already-" Misaki broke the conversation and clamped her hand over her mouth._

_ Her eyes widen in fear, while Suzuna was asking her if she was all right. She was glad she didn't gasped in shock, otherwise it would have her little sister worried more._

_ Misaki couldn't believe it. She almost told Suzuna that she met Gerard already and knows it was the real one. This was bad, she almost broke the promise she made to him! Luckily she didn't, but it was close! So close! _

_ Misaki removed her hand from her mouth and eased Suzuna's concerns. Throughout the remainder of their chat, Misaki was mindful of her words. She needed to concentrate on keeping Gerard's promise._

Misaki finished curling her eyelashes. Over the years she developed an appreciation for makeup, but she kept the application to the minimum. She tried to compose herself, though the fast beating of her heart begged to differ. It was Wednesday, two days after talking with Cedric and Suzuna.

The door bell rang as Misaki put on her flats. She did a quick glance at the mirror; the image cast a young woman with flawless makeup and presentation. She was dressed in a casual manner with designer clothing that the elite peers of her spouse and cousin in law wore. Satisfied with her looks, she grabbed her coat and purse with one hand and opened the door with the other.

Shortly after she locked her door, Cedric escorted her to the first floor of the complex and into the black Mercedes Benz. Once Misaki was settled, he took off. They were silent during the drive; unexpectedly, Cedric asked her if she was nervous.

She wasn't anxious about meeting Gerard; she look forward in seeing him again. It was ironic, three years ago she was sure that she wouldn't miss him, but Gerard's night visit made her miss him greatly. It was Tora Igarashi that made her worried.

He was Gerard's cousin and the thirty-eight leader of Walker International. This would be her second meeting with him and she felt uneasy. After all, Igarashi has colossal power to crush her family just like Gerard. It was safe to say Gerard was the rational one between the deadly duo. He upheld his proposition when he got married.

Igarashi, on the other hand, was erratic and vicious.

Speculations described him as a man who played games with many. The successor was always scheming and manipulating with the emotions of others. Igarashi was willing to harm others to get what he wants. It was all amusement to him. A gamble that only he knows and will win. That was the type of man Igarashi was, a ruthless game master.

Misaki never seen the man in action as rumors portrayed, however people say one look in his eyes said it all. One did not want to be ensnared in his stratagems and it was not in her best interest to be his pawn. She didn't expressed her concern to Cedric and before she knew it, the Mercedes Benz reached the front gate.

"How delightful, to have the widow visiting me after three years" Igarashi sneered when she entered the sitting room. Despite the dangerous nature she heard from others, he acted arrogant and belittled her often. Although she couldn't stand his conceited nature, it was better than him being violent.

"Indeed," she said cooly as she sat down on an alligator arm chair, "I presume you are handling this pleasantly?" Igarashi, unfazed by her remote question, answered back, "Of course I am. I'm _thrilled_ to have my cousin alive and well."

He stood up from his zebra coach and walked towards the window. Without facing Misaki, he continued, "I called you here due to a predicament."

Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. Predicament? What was he talking about? "What do you mean by 'predicament'?" Now he had her worried, did something happened to Gerard? She sincerely hoped he was not endangered.

"By 'predicament,' I was referring to your questions you provided to the psychologist. Your information had substance, but it wasn't adequate to my expectations. You must understand how important this evaluation is to me; your mediocre knowledge is unacceptable," he said coldly.

His tone was composed, however the window reflection of his eyes displayed dissatisfaction and tension that emanated from his rigid posture. "I was expecting better performance from _you._"

His words stung Misaki's confidence. He forced her to travel to the estate just so he can insult her? That wasn't right, nor did she deserved the disrespect he bestowed on her. "Then what do you want me to do? Obviously, you're not satisfied with my questions and I just traveled to hear you telling me that it sucks? Why don't you reword them for your 'standards' or don't use my questions at all?" Misaki countered.

Igarashi did a side glance at her,"It's not my responsibility to revise those questions; that's _your_ job." He walked over to a desk where there was a stack of papers and pen resting on the surface. "Here are your original questions along with pen and paper as you will revise them."

She walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. Misaki started scanning her questions, while Igarashi continued, "I will give an hour and fifteen minutes to prepare. When I come back, I expect high quality work. Then, I will show you the evaluation room where you will see Cedric asking his questions." He vacated the room, while she was trying to process the information.

Cedric was also participating in Igarashi's evaluation.

She didn't see that one coming, nor did he mention it.

Maybe that was why Cedric was concerned for her well being. She knew she pretended to be confident and collected whenever he was around. Perhaps it was the guise that gave Cedric reassurance as he prepared himself for this day. Misaki had a small smile when this realization was made. That butler truly did have compassion.

Igarashi promptly returned exactly at one hour and fifteen minutes later. He walked in with an emotionless face, however his eyes glowed with anticipation for another chance to humiliate her. She, on the other hand, looked composed as she sat on top of the desk, with the revisions in her hand.

He swiftly snatched the papers, almost giving her a paper cut across her fingers. He scanned over the content she wrote instead of acknowledging her presence. It didn't take him long to glance over, though she noticed annoyance in his eyes. Misaki knew he was irritated when he couldn't insult her. She did a slight grin; it was victory for her.

"Interesting questions Ayuzawa," he murmured while he was still looking at the paper, "They have a different style from the others, but it's plausible." He casually tossed the papers back to her. He walked out of the room, leaving her behind scrambling to recover the papers, then forcing her to hustle after him.

She was able to catch up with Igarashi as he stopped in front of a Baroque style door. "When you enter through this door, I expect professional behavior and conduct as you evaluate him. Be very critical of his actions and answers," he commanded.

Misaki rolled her eyes as he gave her warning about acting like a professional. She knew how to act like one thanks to her work experience from high school and internship she was currently taking.

Without receiving a response from her, Igarashi pushed one of the doors open and walked inside. She followed after him and took a good look at her surroundings. She noticed there were machines that occupied the place. If it wasn't for the Baroque design, she could have swore she was in a forensic science lab.

It was clear Igarashi wanted a perfect evaluation based off the expensive equipment he bought.

There was a divider with a glass window separated the room. The window revealed the interior, Gerard was calmly sitting in a black leather business chair with wires and other complicated mechanical parts hooked to his torso, arm and hand. She noticed Cedric was standing in front of him, but there was distance between the two.

The wires were connected to the polygraph and several computers that were outside of the divider. _"__A __lie __detection __test!__"_ Misaki realized. That explained why Igarashi wanted her answers to be thorough and complex. It was almost like he _wanted_ to prove this Gerard was an impostor.

"Maki," Igarashi acknowledged the man who was working with the computers and the polygraph. Kanade Maki, Igarashi's personal secretary, turned around and acknowledged his presence. "Tora-sama," he replied, then he noticed Misaki, "Ayuzawa-san."

Unlike Igarashi, Maki was polite to her, but she never trusted him due to his allegiance to Igarashi. She gave him a small nod in return.

Maki informed the newcomers that Cedric was almost done and Gerard had not demonstrated any signs that would be suspicious. From the corner of her eye, Misaki noticed Igarashi's jaw tightened when he heard the news. Then, Cedric's voice was heard from the microphone.

"_Gerard-sama, do you collect incense?"_

"_Yes, Ceddy."_

"_Is lavender your favorite? Especially the ones from India?"_

"_Yes, lavender is my favorite and I am partial to ones from India."_

There was no signs of change in the pulse, blood pressure, respiration, or skin conduit according to the polygraph and the computer screens. Maki kept a straight face, while Igarashi frowned. Misaki, in contrast, was surprised that Gerard collected incense and had a childish nickname for the stoic butler.

"Maki, inform Cedric that his evaluation is done. We are going to take a quick break," Igarashi ordered. Maki did as he was told, and Cedric walked out from the interrogation room. "Ayuzawa-san," he said with surprise. He wanted to say more, but they were ushered out of the Baroque room.

"Before I went into the interrogation room, I was expecting to see an impostor, but I was really surprised to see the real Gerard-sama. He didn't change much, though he looks older and sensible. It only seem like it was yesterday when I saw him departing on the plane, not three years ago," Cedric confessed to Misaki as they sat in another room.

She didn't say anything, allowing him to do the talking. "When I asked him questions, he answered them accurately like he was recalling from memory. Although he kept a straight face, I could tell he was glad to see me," he continued.

He explained to her that his family, the Morris, had a long heritage of serving the Walker clan. Cedric said it was a great honor to serve any Walker member, but he was very proud to be hand picked as the personal butler for the heir of the family. He knew Gerard as a child, so his questions were based on childhood and adolescent memories.

He was about to talk more, but there was noise coming from the hallway. Cedric walked up to the entrance to close the door, however he paused when he heard "knife" and "apples." His eyes widen, "No! He can't do that!"

Then, he quickly dashed out of the room.

Misaki was confused by his behavior and opted to follow him. Before she knew it, she was running next to him. "Cedric-san, what's wrong?" she gasped. Cedric didn't break a sweat as he replied, "Others were saying Igrashi-sama ordered a Global knife and macintosh apples. They were arguing about why Igarashi-sama wanted such items, but I heard they were heading into the interrogation room."

"If that's the case, then why are you worried?"

"Igarashi-sama will make Gerard-sama cut the apples."

There was no reply from Misaki, which prompted Cedric to explain, "Gerard-sama has poor motor skills, especially in culinary. For Gerard-sama, wielding a kitchen knife is hazardous."

"Then we better stop Igarashi!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself to run down the hallway. She couldn't understand why Igarashi was making Gerard doing a task that would put his life on the line. It seemed so cruel and unreasonable.

Wait, this is Igarashi doing. Of course it would make sense. He made no attempt to hide his frustration to Gerard who was beating his game; this was Igarashi's way of venting his vexation.

The pair reached the Baroque door and forced their way in, however they were too late. The expensive equipment were moved to one side of the room, leaving the other side bare with a table, cutting board, knife and apples. Gerard was on one end, while Igarashi and Maki were on the opposite end.

"Cut them," Igarashi commanded.

Gerard picked up an apple in one hand and raised the Global knife in the other.

"_GERARD-SAMA!__"_

_SLICED._

**I received a request to make the chapters longer, so I tried. Stay tune to see part two of Igarashi's evaluation!**

**Please review! I need the love to keep on writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for those that review and are eagerly waiting to see the "culinary skills."**

Blood and apple remnants littered the table. Cedric was restrained by men under Igarashi's command. It took several of his subordinates to repressed the faithful butler. When the butler gave up struggling, Cedric begged Igarashi to stop the madness.

Misaki was not subdued like Cedric, however Igarashi shot her a warning glance to not to interfere. All she could was watch and cringed at Gerard failing to cut the apples. It was painful to witnessed her husband harming himself due to his inability to use a kitchen knife. It reminded her the days where she couldn't boiled water or cooked rice properly.

She noticed he was trying to chop the fruit into the bunny shape; there wasn't any artistic skill to the hacking. She and Cedric winced every time Gerard nicked his fingers. Although he was hazardous with a mere kitchen knife, he was fortunate he didn't slice a vein or artery from his arms.

One by one, the apples were crudely sliced and surrounded by the juices, cores, seeds and blood. Igarashi gave the signal for his men to let go of Cedric. The butler swiftly walked to Gerard's side and started to give him medical attention. Misaki was amazed to see numerous first aid supplies that was stuffed in Cedric's pocket. Thanks to Cedric's quick responses, there was no doubt that Gerard would be fine.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Maki and another servant were cleaning up the culinary disaster. The unknown helper had his back towards Misaki. It was like he had an aversion to her presence. She noticed he was wearing gloves as he gingerly picked up each item.

The objects were placed in individual plastic bags. She thought it was peculiar to have the objects separated instead of tossing the trash into a huge disposable bag. In addition, the table where Gerard was working at, was not disinfected as the blood and apple contents covered the table. Maki seemed he _wanted_ to preserved the table conditioned.

Maki and the mysterious assistant quickly vacated the room, carrying the items in a storage bin. Following behind them was the same team of men who restrained Cedric earlier, were lifting the table on a trolley and wheeling it out of the room. _What__'__s __the __rush? _Misaki wondered curiously. It was hard for her to logically interpret Igarashi's complex mind.

"You okay there, love?" a gentle voice broke her thoughts.

"Yeah...I got lost in my thoughts," she replied hesitantly.

"Relax love, there's no one here but us," Gerard said with ease. Misaki was surprised to hear such news and she turned around. He was right, they were the only two in the room. "Where did the others go?" she asked as she faced him again. He smiled, "Tora went off with his posse while they were evacuating that table and Cedric decided to give us privacy."

He took a step closer towards Misaki, and she took a tiny stride forward, with a small smile on her face. He raised his bandaged hand and lightly traced her right cheek. "It's been four days since I last saw you, but to me it seemed like a year passed by. I miss you," he said gently. She was genuinely touched by his words, "I miss you too," then she leaned closer to him and whispered, "but is it okay for us to talk in here? Do you think Igarashi might have this room wiretapped?"

Gerard chuckled, "He did and he also had a camera too!" Although he found this amusing, Misaki looked at him with a startled expression. "Don't worry love, I disabled them before the evaluation started," he reassured her. "How?" she replied, that was all she could mustered with confusion. "I have my ways love, but let's not worry about that. Shall we sit down?"

Misaki found herself sitting in a polka dot arm drinking earl grey tea and snacking on scones. On her left, there was Gerard sitting on a stripe arm chair calmly drinking his tea. They were in another bizarre room, but they weren't too far from the Baroque one. After taking a sip of her tea, she asked, "How are you fairing with the evaluation going so far?" She eyed the dressings on his arms and a worried look was formed on her face.

He placed his cup on the saucer and looked at her with love and concern, "It's fine. Aside from my adventure with cooking, I've been doing nothing, but sitting in that chair and answering questions of my servants." She nodded, unable to come say something in return. She heard something clattered, then a shuffling of feet. Suddenly, Misaki felt two strong arms wrapped her.

"Enough about me, I should be asking how are you feeling. Are you okay? I know my culinary skills are not attractive to watch" he inquiry with sympathy. "It's not your culinary abilites that I'm concern about," she replied softly. She was used to see atrocious cooking, though it included charcoaled food, smoke, ruined kitchenware and food seasoned or marinaded that tasted off, not blood. "It's Igarashi that makes me worried," she continued.

He didn't say anything and allowed her to carry on. "I don't know Igarashi well as you do, but I can tell he _hates_ you. I can feel the intensity of his abhorrence towards us. It frightens me and I fear he might do something worse. If something happens to you then I..." Misaki trailed off while Gerard held Misaki tighter. She tried to not cry, however a lone tear escaped from her eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry love," he whispered as he wiped away the lone tear. "I know how Tora thinks. He's just making sure that I am Gerard Walker and he acts childish sometimes." Misaki turned to face him and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, frequently," he amended quickly. That earned a chuckle from her.

Gerard shifted positions so he was kneeling in front of her. He had his hands over hers and said, "Listen to me, love. I promise everything will be okay. I will do everything in my power to make sure Igarashi would not harm you." "You will?" she asked with a glimmering spark of hope in her golden eyes.

He flashed her a dazzling smile, "Of course. You're my wife. Your happiness and well being is my top priority. If you're scared of my cousin, then I'll make sure he will stay for away from you." "Thank you, but isn't he family? Family shouldn't treat each other like this," she countered. Misaki wasn't against Gerard's idea, but it baffled her to see dysfunctional families. After her father left, she, Suzuna, and Minako bonded closer.

"You're right, but don't forget you're my family as well. I want to be a better husband and our marriage to progress," he said with ardor. His words greatly pleased her. When a knock came, they broke apart and he stood up to get the door.

"Cedric," he said as the door open. The butler briskly walked in, "Gerard-sama and Ayuzawa-san, Igarashi-sama would be returning to the evaluation room. It would be in our best interest to bring you back Gerard-sama. Also, Ayuzawa-san, you would be next to evaluate." Misaki gulped, she didn't feel ready for it.

Gerard took big strides and was next to Misaki's side. "It'll be okay love. Just ask the questions and everything will run smoothly. Cedric was also be there too, so don't worry," he remarked. "It's nothing to worry about Ayuzawa-san. Like Gerard-sama said, I would be there too," Cedric commented. Misaki felt reassured by both statements and watched her spouse and the butler departed from the room.

"We have him ready Ayuzawa-san. You may go in and start evaluating him," Maki said politely. It was her, Maki, Gerard, and Cedric that occupied the evaluation room. Misaki was surprised Igarashi had not returned. She nodded her head and did a quick glance at Cedric. He gave her a reassuring nod. Misaki did a small grin in returned, then she gripped the handle and walked in.

Before she started talking, Misaki had to remind herself that she needed to act as a professional and not show any signs of closeness. Although Igarashi wasn't here, she didn't forget that Maki was his lackey. Anything that seemed off would be relayed to Igarashi, so she pretended she was distant to him.

She noticed Gerard shared her thoughts too, his lively emerald eyes didn't light up with happiness. That expression reminded Misaki of their marriage and she had to control her involuntary shudder whenever a bad memory comes back. Even though he looked indifferent, Misaki reminded herself that they were acting. Both didn't want to aroused any suspicion. She took a deep breath and started asking her questions.

As their evaluation carried out, her questions were the same ones she asked Gerard four days ago. This time, she elaborated them and made it complex. What intrigued Igarashi was that her questions seemed to focus on _her_ involvement or role she played in his life, not concentrating on his exclusively. Every time she spoke, Misaki was amazed how she kept her voice steady and her body language composed.

She really had to thank her internship and psychology class for that.

The evaluation ran easily just as Gerard and Cedric promised. To Misaki, what really helped her was the absence of Igarashi's presence. When he was temporarily gone, she felt a huge tension and anxiety that surrounded the room vanished. After Gerard accurately replied to her final question, she radioed Maki that she had no more question to asked him.

Maki complied and allowed her to leave the inner room. To her surprise, Maki also notified Gerard that the evaluations are completed. With Cedric's help, Gerard was able to free himself from the complicated accessories of the polygraph. Then he walked out of the inner room with Cedric following right behind him.

Misaki felt relieved that Gerard was no longer subjugated to nerve wracking evaluations or preposterous tests. Igarashi commanded. She wanted to hug him, but with Maki in the room, it wasn't a good idea. To distract herself, she paid close attention to her flats. Misaki started to make mental comments that her shoes matched any outfits she composed and how practical they were.

She got lost in her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She was startled and gold eyes flashed upwards to see two astute cobalt eyes staring down on her. "Come Ayuzawa-san, we need to leave and return to the common room," he gently urged her. Misaki did a quick look at her surroundings, it was like déjà vu. She and another person were in an empty Baroque room.

He escorted her out of the room and led her to the common room. As the two walked down the hallway, she inquired, "What's going to happen next Cedric-san?" Cedric responded, "That depends on Igarashi-sama. Unfortunately, I do not have the schedule and Maki-san won't tell me or the other staff members the agenda."

She accepted the answered, but she asked a new one, "Where is he?" Although she grew to be comfortable around him, it felt strange to call him by his first name. She said it twice, but both accounts sounded foreign. As strange and ridiculous that might sound from her end, she noticed he never addressed her as "Misaki." He called her with the nickname "love."

Cedric replied, "Gerard-sama left the room with Maki. Apparently it was one of Igarashi-sama's protocol to not have anyone interact with Gerard-sama other than evaluating him." Misaki eyes widen and whispered to him, "I...I broke that protocol. Oh god..." She trailed off as she had no words to express her shock.

The butler reassured her, "Don't worry Ayuzawa-san. Gerard-sama and I made sure Igarashi nor his lackeys know about it. Besides, I thought it would do the two of you some good to meet again before it was your time. That way, it could ease up the tension."

She made no comments that would indicate she and Gerard already met. Instead, she focused on heading over to the common room and waiting for news from Igarashi.

Misaki was sitting in a modern black leather arm chair with Cedric standing right behind her, keeping a strict look out for the door. Suddenly, the door opened as Igarashi, Maki, Gerard, and the mysterious assistant from before came in. She took a good look at the unknown person. He had black hair with navy tints and wore glasses. Misaki noticed he was getting apprehensive as he walked further in the room.

Gerard and Igarashi took seats in different arm chairs, while Maki and the anonymous servant stand. He was holding a file in his tremblings hands; Misaki thought he would faint any second.

"Kanou, open up the file and read it," Igarashi ordered.

Kanou, the frightened attendant complied. He opened the file and started reading out loud.

**Keep the love coming! Reviews are highly smiled upon. =] ****See you next time for part three of Igarashi's evaluation!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the third installment of Igarashi's evaluation! I'm glad there are those that really wish for a faster update, sadly I can't do that. I have a busy schedule which leaves me little time to write more than one chapter. **

**Sorry for the late update, it was a crazy week for me to sit down and work on the story. Thanks for being patient! =]**

"240 out of 260 staff members confirm this Gerard Walker on the first impression and facial recognition exam. Five deny and fifteen are uncertain," reported Kanou. He was currently reading the statistics from other evaluations Misaki wasn't aware of. She didn't see what was the purpose of reciting the data. Regardless of her opinion, she listened to Kanou with slight interest.

It was intriguing to hear about the various examinations conducted. To Misaki, she felt she was in a crime drama she occasionally watch on television. At the same time, she wished that Kanou would skip the other information and go the conclusion of the test. She wanted to depart from this outlandish property and its eccentric owner. She took a quick glance at the other occupants to see how they were handling the reading.

Maki and Gerard had stoic expressions and were not troubled by the scores that affirmed Gerard's identity. Cedric, on the other hand, was tense whenever Kanou moved to a new topic. She could guess that he was anticipating that the results would be in his favor. She knew Cedric missed serving Gerard and would accept any opportunity to work for him again.

Igarashi was the puzzling one. From her understanding, Igarashi has a hidden vendetta against Gerard. She was certain that it was a strife that carried out long before she was married into the Walker family. Misaki had no doubts that Igarashi was satisfied when he heard about Gerard's untimely death three years ago, but now he appeared to be in denial.

She knew this evaluation was more than verifying the identification of a stranger, it was a reassurance for Igarashi to justify Gerard was dead. He expressed his frustration towards Gerard when he commanded her spouse to chop the apples. She anticipated Igarashi to be irritated by the results. Misaki expected a violent backlash from him due to the results that were not in his preference. She waited for the moment where he might snapped.

The moment never came.

As Kanou kept talking, there was no change of emotion on his face. Rather, there was a serene look on his face, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes burned with delight as if he knew something was up. Igarashi was waiting for a catalyst to happen, a stimulus that would tipped the odds into his favor.

Was it some kind of trap? Misaki didn't know.

For now, Igarashi was patient, like a predator enclosing on its prey. He had the glowing anticipation of a hunter, just waiting for the perfect moment for the kill. He had the confidence that he knows and will win the game.

Before she knew it, Kanou was reading off data that Misaki least expected. It was a finger print and a blood work test. She wondered, _When __did __that __happen?_ On instinct, her eyes drifted to Igarashi. He kept his composure, but his ochre eyes had a lustrous smolder. By the gleamed in his eyes, Misaki felt the atmosphere changed.

_This __must __be __the __catalyst __he __has __been __waiting __for,_ she thought. She wanted to bolt out of the room, but she couldn't. Her legs were paralyzed with suspense and fear. From her peripheral vision, she was amazed by the unperturbed manner Maki and Gerard shared. Cedric, in contrast, shared her tension, though he was able to disguise it better than her.

"Before I continue, I feel a visual aid is needed," Kanou mumbled as he searched through his pockets for a remote. When he found it he clicked one of the buttons that reeled down a projector and a screen behind the listening occupants. Then he turned off the lights and clicked another button to start the projector.

The first image that appeared was the knife. Followed by pictures of the grotesque bunny shape apples, table and cutting board. Each object had blood smeared on the surface. Suddenly, realization crashed down upon her like a tidal wave.

Everything made sense now. The simple action truly had complexity Misaki did not considered.

Cutting the apples was to gather forensic data. Apparently, facial recognition, evaluations, and other tests were not enough. Words and looks are deceiving, it is possible that it could be someone else.

That was why Igarashi wanted biological data.

He wanted information that cannot lie. Science. Science was something that could not be deceived so easily. Through finger prints, blood tests and other forensic techniques, he could easily gather data that will confirm this man's identity.

Gerard can't be protected. Especially if he was an impostor.

What if...

What if Igarashi was _right?_

What if everything she knew was a _lie?_

Misaki's heart ached with that wild accusation. She didn't want to believe that she fallen for a supposed stranger. She thought she was in a dream she longed for and the realization of that fantasy shattering filled her mind with sorrow.

_Stop __it_, her mind commanded.

_You're overreacting to the situation. There's a chance that he is the real one. Heck, this Kanou guy hasn't announced the results for the test! Compose yourself Ayuzawa!_

Immediately, she got over being emotional and started thinking clearly again. To her relief, she focused on Kanou's presentation when he was about to give the results for the biological test and the overall verdict.

"The findings are absolute. There are no errors which the forensic team could analyze. This man," Kanou gestured towards the man with sable locks, "is truly Gerard Michael Walker."

When Kanou's words left his mouth several reactions and actions happened all at once. Kanou quickly grabbed his remote to reeled up the projector and screen and turned on the lights. Then, he fled out of the room with fear in his eyes. Cedric did a sigh in relief and tried to refrained himself from expressing his delight in exaggeration.

From the corner of her eye, Misaki noticed Maki wrinkled his eyebrows with concerned, however that was eclipsed with Igarashi's unpredictable action.

_CRASH!_

Igarashi leaped up from his chair and knocked down the glass coffee table in the process. The glass shattered into many pieces, but none of that mattered when his orange eyes flared with outrage like no other. It was a sight to behold from all the rumors around the enigmatic man.

His face, colored in wrath, intimidated Misaki. Now, she knew how dangerous this man could be. She was also in his range of anger.

"_YOU_" he bellowed as he shot an accusatory finger in Gerard's direction.

Gerard responded by standing up, meeting Igarashi's glare with a collected glance of his own. He didn't say anything, but he let his emerald eyes convey to orange ones.

Without warning, Igarashi charged towards Gerard. Misaki saw he finally snapped. It was clear that the odds were not Igarashi's favor, now he was throwing a tantrum, screaming with vexation like a child. Even though his behavior was simple as that, there was an animalistic quality that made him a threat. Misaki surmised the best way to described him as a tiger.

He was a cold, calculating young man that can spring into action as a beast. The common ground for his dual nature was the smoldering aggravation that was seethed in his soul. He had his right hand clenched in a his hand as he prepared to strike Gerard in the face.

Gerard, on the other hand, did not to have to defend himself. As Igarashi dashed off, Cedric also moved at the same time. His movement was rapid that Misaki didn't see him move from his spot. Before, he was behind her seat, now he was in front of Igarashi, intercepting his movement towards Gerard.

Both men struggled to overpower the other. As it started as a fight for dominance, Igarashi's movement became violent, and it prompted Misaki to move out of the way. As she tried to move, Igarashi's heavy left hand slapped her across the face.

She felt the hefty blow make an imprint and the force from Igarashi threw her off balance. The next thing Misaki knew that she was on the floor and Gerard's eyes narrowed. To her surprise, Maki rushed to her side and helped her. She was surprised and grateful for his help, however she missed the action that took place.

When she turned around, she saw Igarashi on the floor with a nasty purple bruise forming on the side of his face. She also noticed Gerard was placing his left leg on the floor, indicating that he kicked his cousin in the face. Misaki wished she saw her husband kicking his ass. That would have been awesome to see.

Gerard's green eyes returned to a passive state as he spoke, "Now that it has been establish that I am Gerard Walker, I will be the one to take over this household and company. You are relieved from your duties Tora." Igarashi snorted as he ignored Maki's help and stood up.

Gerard continued, "You have an hour and thirty minutes to pack up your belongings and take any servants of yours. Once you leave these gates, you are not welcome here anymore." He then walked up to Igarashi and yank his collar, bring Igarashi's face close to his head. "Stay away from her. If I catch you harming her and there's one strand of black hair out of place, I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

He let go of Igarashi and shoved his cousin away, establishing distance between the two. "Maki, Cedric," the two servants responded to Gerard's command. "Kindly assist Tora in his packing." Silently, the two escorted Igarashi out of the room, leaving Misaki and Gerard alone.

He turn around to face Misaki and the annoyance he exhibited earlier was replaced with concern and worry. "Are you all right love?" She, in contrast, was trying to fight off the blush from Gerard's protective declaration. The idea of Gerard defending her honor made her feel warm and special inside. It was a wonderful feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for beating the crap out of Igarashi for me," she replied with a smile. Gerard did a light chuckle and replied, "You're welcome love. I'm going to send someone in to take a look at that horrible bruise of yours." Misaki complied and he paged for a servant.

Five minutes later, a young man walked in. He was friendly, however he was very effeminate. If Misaki didn't look closer, she would have assume the newcomer was a woman. "Yukimura Shouichirou at your service Ayuzawa-sama," he said jovially while he bowed in respect. He also gave greetings to Gerard, expressing his glee that the former master has come home.

"Love, Yukimura will look over that injury of yours," Gerard said gently. "Where are you going?" she inquired with curiosity. "I am going to take a tour of the house and see the damage Tora has done with his atrocious decorating. I need to make an estimate of the cost for redecorating this place," he responded.

"Now go with Yukimura, you're in good hands love. I will see you later," he murmured as he did a light kiss on her cheek. "Bye," she whispered and Gerard returned with a small smile of his own as he left the room.

Misaki redirected her attention to Yukimura as he lead her out of the room and down several hallways into a small medical station in the estate. He explained that this was the first aid office for the servants. The servant made her sit down on a bench, while he gathered medical supplies for her bruise.

While he treated her injury, the two shared a cheerful conversation. Unlike Kanou, Yukimura wasn't bothered by her presence and he was very social. She learned that he and Kanou were good friends and the servants were planning a surprise party. It was honoring Gerard's return and an end of Igarashi's horrible renovation.

Yukimura also revealed that the three years Igarashi spent in the estate was unpleasant. Igarashi wasn't the best person to converse or work with and he made himself very unpopular with the staff. It was a great relief for the employees to hear their former employer was returning.

She politely listened to Yukimura's story, though she could not recall seeing Yukimura or Kanou working with the servants three years ago. The two young men were unfamiliar faces to her. She wanted to ask Yukimura if he and his friend when they started working for this household, however her thoughts were interrupted when Yukimura took off to retrieve some supplies.

She was left in her thoughts, until a heavy hand clamped her mouth.

_ MRFGH!_

**I am going to be very busy in the following weeks, so the updates might come later on Saturday or delayed. **

**Now that Igarashi's evaluation has come to a rocky resolution, what will happen next?**

**Also, I enable anonymous reviews, so anons, you know what to do. Though keep the criticism as constructive, not flaming please. ;] **

**Review! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to upload early since I'll extremely busy this weekend. Here's my gift for all you readers that takes the time to read the latest chapter each week and review it. This really means a lot to me. =]**

_MRFGH!_

Misaki struggled with her captor; she tried to break free from the attacker by clamping her teeth on the hand over her mouth and using her arms. Sadly, her efforts were futile. The aggressor was far too strong for her to overwhelm.

"Stop struggling!" a familiar voice harshly whispered in her ear.

With a simple flick of the wrist, a huge blade with jagged edges appeared. The switchblade was on the verge of piercing her face. That immediately ceased Misaki from all her movements.

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say. It will be painless."

She reluctantly complied and the captor moved from behind to the front. The hand and switchblade never left their position. In plain sight, golden eyes met ochre eyes.

_Igarashi!_

For the umpteenth time today, her heart sank whenever Igarashi was dangerously scheming again. She was tired of him dampening her spirits and leaving her in a mist of ambiguity, but none of that mattered now. Misaki was now in his clutches in a vicious situation.

_At __least __he __doesn__'__t __have __a __gun, _her mind pointed out.

Misaki considered, it could have been worse if he possessed a fire arm. _Thank __you __rational __mind. __Always __finding __a__way __to __keep __me __sane...and __come __up __with __witty __one __liners._

Igarashi's hand over her mouth tightened, "I'm disappointed in you, bitch."

Her eyes widen by that derogatory term. She knew Igarashi thought little of her, but she never considered that he would go as far as calling her an offensive name. She wanted to be angry by his words, but there was confusion. Why was he disappointed in her?

"I can't believe you deluded yourself to think that man is your wonderful Gerard," he sneered as he kept a tight grip over her mouth. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't as nerve wracking as having a switchblade barely brushing against the cheek and in close range to pierce a golden eye. "You think that spouse of yours changed his ways, but it's a _sham. _It's nothing but a damn illusion and you're a fool to fall into that trap!"

Her eyes widen with shock, but he ignored her and continued, "Can't you see that man is a _fraud?_ Are you blind? Are you deaf? Do you honestly believe all that shit he's been telling you? Did you..."

_Did you ever stop and question him? _

That was his underlying inquiry that his ochre eyes were conveying.

To be honest, Misaki hadn't questioned him to the extent Igarashi wanted. His words made her have doubt, however wasn't this part of his manipulation? To make her feel guilty, then he could come in a brain wash her?

No.

There was no way she would let him control her. Enough is enough. She doesn't need Igarashi to dictate her how she should live her life, challenge the way she thinks or make decisions. Her choice, to believe in Gerard was her decision and hers alone. Igarashi did not have any say in it.

Suddenly, a spark of courage ran through her veins. She felt her confidence and her tough attitude being reignited. She didn't feel afraid of Igarashi anymore. Misaki was not going to listen to him. Instead, she will make him listen to her.

He didn't see what was coming. He was into his monologue of insulting her when he failed to see a sharp kick to his crotch. He was kick with intense force that he lost his grasp on her mouth and the switchblade. She managed to snatch the switchblade while she kneed him in the chest.

Such move made Igarashi land on his back, while Misaki hovered above him. She had her foot in a perfect position in case she needed to kick him in the crotch again and she had the weapon in her possession.

Misaki held the blade close to his face and she spoke with confidence,"I'm not going to listen to your crap anymore. My choices and actions are my own decisions. You can't tell me what I need to do. Get away from me. You heard his decision and I won't stop him."

His eyes narrowed, "You can't even call that bastard by his name. Very well then. I shall take my leave. Can't stand the sight of you anymore." She released her hold on Igarashi, but she held the blade in her hands. If he tried to pull another stunt, then she would be prepared to fatally wound him.

He got up and had his back towards her. She anticipated the silent treatment as he walked off, but he didn't. "One more thing Ayuzawa, I'm _always _right. I'll crush that bastard and you're going with him. Mark my words," he coldly warned her. In a blink of eye, he walked off.

Misaki sighed, that was too close. She almost put herself in a vulnerable situation, but now she was definitely in his range of elimination. Although that notion greatly bothered her, there was good that came out from the altercation. She finally released her pent up frustration with Igarashi and kicked him.

Hard, in the area vulnerable to all male species.

It was a sweet feeling.

She glance at the switchblade she recently acquired. It was light and a perfect fit for her hand to carry. She wasn't a weapon maniac, but she noticed the artistic quality in the blade. It was stunning and she could guess Igarashi paid a great deal of money to acquire such beauty.

Misaki heard footsteps walking towards the first aid office. She collapsed the blade and hid it in one of the interior pockets of the denim cardigan she was wearing. She may not be a weapon lover, but she could use something for self defense.

The newcomer revealed to be Yukimura. Once he stored away extra supplies into the medical cabinet, he lead her to the dining room for something to eat. When he mentioned dinner, Misaki didn't realized how much time passed. She arrived around one, now it was close to dinner time.

When she entered the dining room, Misaki was surprised to see Gerard sitting at the head of the table, surrounded with appealing food. _This __must __be __the __surprise __celebration __Yukimura __mentioned, _she realized. He got up and pulled a chair on his left away from the table. She quickly made her way to the chair and sat down. He gently pushed the chair in, then he took his own seat.

"Thank you," she said with a gentle smile on her face. Misaki realized that this was the second time she ate in the dining room. The first time was a dinner meeting to discuss negotiations of the marriage proposition three years ago. It was unpleasant for her and she vowed to never eat in the same room with him once they were married.

Fortunately for her, her husband back then didn't care about her eating arrangements. He would occupy the grand dining room, while she ate out on the patio or in her private study room when the nights were freezing. There was disunity when they were together; ironically when they were separate, there was harmony.

"I'm losing you love. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I got caught up in my thoughts," she said sheepishly.

"All right then. I wanted to make sure you're comfortable in here," he commented. There was no need for further explanation, clearly Gerard was being mindful of his past actions. It was obvious he cared for her and was woking to repair their broken marriage. Misaki realized that she should also put effort, it takes two for the matrimony to be successful.

However, it should be done with caution.

Although Misaki declared she wouldn't have Igarashi influenced her greatly, he made her unsure. The absolute assurance she once held started to wavered. At the same time, it would be disrespectful of her to not believe him after all the work he performed to prove he was real. Who should she believe?

"Love, I'm losing you again. You should get something to eat. We're having sushi. Feel free to choose as many pieces you like on the platters."

A small smile graced her lips as she picked up her chop sticks, "Thank you." Then she immediately looked at the sushis, that effectively ceased the conflicting thoughts she held in her heart.

"It's getting late, I should get going. Thank you for dinner," Misaki said while she grabbed her purse and coat. "You're welcome love. I would love to drive you home, but I have matters that require my attention, do you mind if Cedric drives you?" he politely offered.

"That would be great," Misaki replied, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon?" "Of course love, I will be busy with the mansion renovation and the company, but I will definitely see you again. Until next time love," he responded softly as he gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

Gerard paged Cedric to bring Misaki home, then he escorted her to the entrance while Cedric pulled the Mercedes-Benz to the front. Gerard helped Misaki walked down the steps and opened the back door for her. She got in and said, "Good night."

"Good night love," he responded before he closed the door.

Soon they were off, the estate was getting smaller and smaller until it became no more than a dot. On the way back, Cedric expressed his excitement about Gerard coming back. She smiled and nod her head as she feared her voice would give away her encounter with Igarashi.

Misaki decided the Igarashi factor would be between her and him. She couldn't bear the thought of troubling him with Igarashi's manipulation, it would complicate things. Besides, this was her fight; her fight for the truth and against Igarashi. Misaki knew she will prevail, even if she would crushed in the end.

**The Igarashi factor has finally come to end, but the story is not over yet. We're just getting started. ;]**

**Stay tune for new characters and drama that will come into play in Misaki's life.**

**Keep up the reviews and love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm deeply flattered by the influx of reviews, favorites and story alerts. You're all awesome to support the story! Kudos to Shark's Fin to be the fiftieth reviewer. **

**midKnight77: _Perhaps __Love _is on hiatus due to writer's block. I attempted to draft chapter nine, but the manuscript turned to _Stranger __in __my __Arms._ I might revamp _Perhaps __Love _when this story is done. Thanks for reading my works! ^^**

**Enjoy! =]**

_BZZZT! BZZT! BZT!_

The cacophony from the alarm clock pierced the morning silence. The uproar from a tiny and flat machine absconded Misaki from her peaceful sleep. She popped an eye for a quick glance at the time. The light blue digits read 6:15.

_Time __to __get __up, _she sighed.

It was the first day for Misaki to return to her internship. She was on summer break for both internship and university, however the university won't resume until another two weeks. It had a week since the visit at the Walker estate, yet it felt longer. All this time, she had not receive contact from Gerard or Cedric, but she gathered they were awfully busy.

Although, the lack of correspondence had her slightly unease, she was grateful for the time apart. She needed space to process everything she just gone through. It happened all so fast and she hadn't got the chance to tell her mother or her sister. The past weeks were one wild drama roller coaster ride.

She languidly made her way out of her bed and into the shower. The hot water gently cascaded on her skin, effectively taking away the drowsiness. When she was done, she looked through her drawers, searching for suitable attire. As she rummaged through articles of clothing, her hand brushed against a metallic object.

Her eyes focused on the switchblade she snatched from Igrashi. The weapon lifelessly sat at the back of the drawer, bringing up memories of the clash not too long ago. Misaki hid it there because she needed a secret hiding spot. The blade's length was slightly longer than the Japanese legal limit and she couldn't have Suzuna or Minako find it accidentally.

It was too dangerous for it to be left unintended. Also, the weapon was also a reminder that she almost lost her vision in one of her eyes. She couldn't forget that feeling when the tool of destruction was in the inner pocket of her favorite cardigan.

_Again, __Cedric __escorted __her __to __the __door. __Throughout __the __ride __back, __Misaki __felt __a __growing __tension __for __the __object __in __her __pocket. __As __time __passed __by, __she __swore __she __felt __the __switch blade __was __growing __heavier __by __the __minute. __Once __she __closed __the __front __door __and __locked __it, __she __tossed __her __coat __and __purse __aside._

_ She worked quickly to remove the denim clothing, once she did, she gingerly picked up the blade and threw it away from her. All that time, Misaki was fidgeting and her heart pounded faster. When the switchblade was out of her grasped, she started to calm down. She realized that her actions were foolish, so she picked up the blade and gave it a new home in the back of her drawer._

Misaki diverted her eyes away from the switchblade and closed the drawer. Feeling unsatisfied by the articles in the drawer, she decided to try the closet. She searched through the hangers, until she found the perfect outfit to wear today.

Before she put her outfit on, she went off to do her morning task such as makeup, fix the bed, make breakfast and pack lunch. It was a task she did before she wore any high fashion. Majority of her wardrobe was bought by Cedric. She made sure her clothes were in proper condition every time.

Wearing an Alexander McQueen blouse, a Hermés pencil skirt, a Burberry sweater, Jimmy Choo wedges and a Louis Vuitton purse as an accessory, Misaki was definitely ready for her internship. In one hand she carried her purse, while the other had a designer tote bag with paperwork and her lunch. She locked the front door and she was on her way.

Her heels made soft padded noises as she trekked into Kaga Enterprise. Kaga Enterprise is the largest and most renown law firm in Japan. It was home to successful lawyers and paralegals alike. The firm also had a generous, yet competitive internship for college students aspired to be lawyers or paralegals alike.

The internship provides a greater chance to be hired into the firm or another company. She was an undergraduate student in paralegal studies. She would receive her undergraduate degree in the spring, but she planned to pursue graduate studies. She needed an internship or a job within her field in order for her graduate application.

Above all, the internship had the money she needed to support herself and family. The internship has a substantial salary for the student employees. When she started out, she had to rely on grants, various part time jobs, and prize money Suzuna won from various raffles. Not once did she touched the Walker money throughout the rough three years.

She didn't need a reason to be entangled with the Walker's affairs. It was safer for her to establish distance from the wealthy family, even though her finances could have been taken cared off.

_ It was a stroke of luck that have finally grace Misaki during her second year. She saw a flyer about the Kaga Enterprise internship. She did research about the internship and discovered she was eligible to apply next year. Throughout the second year, she worked hard in her studies and maintained her part time job for her application._

_ After she submitted her application, she prayed that she would be chosen. Three months later, she found she was one of the seven percent that was accepted out of 65,000 applicants. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes, things were starting to get better._

She made her way through the lobby, the elevator and the hallway of the sixth floor. The sixth floor was one of the many floors occupied by college students alike. Each floor consisted a common room, kitchen, several restrooms and offices that was shared by two. The students assist in cases of the professionals and their work efforts are evaluated by a supervisor.

"Hey girl! Looking like a model as always. How's your summer break?"

Misaki smiled as she entered her office. She shared an office with Erika Fujino, a lawyer in training and an old coworker from Misaki's high school job. The two worked well and were often chosen to tackle tough cases that were reserved for top lawyers and paralegals. They had a reputation within the floor as the badass legal duo.

Misaki's coworker was working towards her Juris Doctor, while taking the internship to fulfill the ten month apprenticeship she was require to take. Although the Erika had a busy schedule this year, she managed to find time to study for the state bar exam held in December.

"It was good, spent time with the family and helped my sister set up her dorm room," Misaki replied, wisely leaving out the Walker drama. "Oh? Suzuna-chan is a college first year? The last time I saw her, she was a third year in middle school. Damn, time sure flies by," Erika commented. When Misaki was in high school, Erika was a college undergraduate. As the youngest employees at their old job, the two were close and frequently swapped stories of their personal lives.

The duo jovially chatted more; fortunately for them, they hadn't been assign case. Work has been slow, but that left them more time to socialize. Misaki listened to Erika's tale of her summer break.

She started her break earlier and she went on spontaneous road trip to all the cities of the Kansai region with 3,900 yen. Erika claimed it was fun, but her spirits were dampen when she found the plumbing system flooded every room in the apartment complex.

One of the tenants, Masaru Gouda was responsible for the broken plumbing due to his tantrums of being rejected. Erika's apartment was severely damaged by the water, leaving her homeless. Fortunately, she found a friend to stay with until the apartment damaged was fixed.

Misaki blinked when Erika finished her tale. Her summer break was the exact opposite of her friend's. She had to deal with Gerard's return and Igarahi's behavior. There was so much commotion with her in-laws that her wish she could have adventures like Erika.

"Speaking of clothes," Erika started, "how come you get to dress up in high fashion while I'm stuck with clothes I get on discount from Forever 21?" Misaki sighed, this was an issue the lawyer in training comments whenever she wears an outfit Erika really liked. She was aware of her friend's financial situation when Misaki was in high school student, but when she met her old coworker at the law firm, she was surprised that the new intern was wearing clothes that extremely expensive.

It made the lawyer curious about Misaki's newfound wealth and her determination to find out.

Misaki never disclosed her marital status when she studied at the university. There was no need to talk about her marriage since her husband was deceased and her dissociation with the Walkers. She didn't need the attention from the media for being a widow to one of the most powerful entrepreneurs in Japan. Whenever Erika asked, Misaki provided a vague answer.

"Oh this and that. The usual," she replied while Erika rolled her eyes.

It was time for their lunch break and the two decided to at a nearby plaza. As the elevator button was pushed, an obnoxious voice called out to them. "Ladies, do you realize lunch break _exactly_ starts at noon? It's only 11:59 and fifty-seven seconds, you're not allowed to leave yet."

Erika rolled her eyes in annoyance, while Misaki gave her puzzled look. Then, they both turned around to see the speaker.

It was man with blond hair wearing thick rimmed dark glasses. He was slightly taller than Misaki and a year or two older than Erika. Before Erika had a chance to speak, the annoying man continued with his rant, "I can't believe you have no sense of punctuality Fujino! You're always taking off a minute or two when standard protocol calls for leaving at exactly-" His words were cut abruptly when his eyes drifted towards Misaki.

"You! What are you wearing? I'm sure that skirt is in violation of the dress code! In the employee handbook, page twenty-two, skirts are to be two centimeters-"

_BING!_

Again, he was cut off as the elevator door opened. Erika pushed her friend into the elevator and quickly pushed the first floor button. As the door closed and the elevator carried them down, Misaki asked, "Who's that jerk and where's Honoka-san, our regular supervisor?"

Erika sighed, "That's Sakurai Kuuga, a substitute that's taking Honoka-chan's job for a bit. She and other supervisors are at some training seminar or conducting evaluations for the senior interns. Honoka-chan has been gone for a week and that jerk made the rest of our lives hell."

"Now that he griped about my skirt-which is NOT in dress code violation-,I guess I'm on his black list too," Misaki commented. Her stomach churned at the thought of having a supervisor who acted like an ass. She couldn't handle their idiotic antics and the haughty personality.

"Don't worry, he's been trying to find our weak points so he can criticize it back to us. We ignore his goadings, but we're keeping a journal of his unprofessional behavior so Honoka-chan can see it and maybe higher authority. Try to not let the butt head get to you."

"Butt head sounds like a good name for him, but I'll try to not let him bug me. I hope Honoka-san will come back soon. Things were much smoother under her control. She was lenient, yet firm and everybody respected her."

"Doesn't it? I called him that out of the blue and everyone love that nickname too! Back to Honoka-chan, I hope so too. Let's stay strong okay Misaki-chan?"

After lunch, the afternoon went slightly smooth. Erika and Misaki were able to sneak back in the office without any hassle. There was no cases that was assigned to the duo, so they had plenty of spare time before they left exactly at 5:00pm.

As Misaki walked to her door, she noticed there was a flower bouquet in vase sitting at the door. She picked up the bouquet and noticed there was a card and a receipt attached. The receipt taped to the vase stated the flowers were dropped off ten minutes ago. She brought it into her apartment and placed it on the table. Once she was settled in the comforts of her place, she took the card from its stand opened it.

_Hope this finds you well. I apologize for the lack of communication this past week. Things have been complicated on my end, but I'm sure everything will be fine soon. I hope to see you again. So until then, stay well my love._

_Love always,_

_Gerard_

**The next chapter would definitely be delayed, since exams are coming up. **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Feel free to give ideas of pointless things Kuuga can whine about and quirks that can make him annoying.**

**Thanks for your understanding and see you soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome readers, new and old. Thanks for the comments about my exams. I'm happy to say they went well. =]**

**Here's a lengthy chapter to make up the delay. Happy reading!**

There was a huge smile that adorn her face.

She continued to stare at the beautiful flowers resting on her dining table as she ate breakfast. It was so thoughtful of him to send her flowers. It made her feel special that he was thinking of her. Misaki sigh in content, she never knew Gerard could be so sweet to her.

_ I __should __probably __call __him __to __thank __him __for __the __flowers_, Misaki pondered as she slowly chewed her food. She silently admitted that she would like to hear his voice again.

Today's outfit was modest in Misaki's opinion. She chose to wear a light cashmere Versace top with Burberry trousers and Prada wedges. Eighty percent of the clothing covered her skin, she figured that ass Kuuga won't have a reason to complain.

After one last glance in the mirror, the intern left for work; she did mental prayer that today would be a smooth day.

"Misaki-chan! You're killing me with suspense!" Erika whined as she prepared her much needed latte. Misaki didn't respond; instead, she gave her friend a side glance as she made her green tea. The two were making their morning drinks in the employee kitchen.

"I bet you know some super secret outlets throughout Japan," Erika sang out. She was trying to get Misaki irritated so her friend would confess; sadly it wasn't as successful as Erika hoped. The paralegal intern reacted by drinking her tea, effectively ending any elicit replies. However, this didn't stop Erika.

"Perhaps you know someone in the inside who can get you good deals," she said in a serious voice. Erika wasn't solemn at all, she likes to do different voice impersonations, but she didn't expect a response from Misaki.

After Erika spoke, Misaki choked on her tea. She knew Erika was making a wild accusation, but her friend had no idea how close she was to the truth. That caught Misaki off guard and that greatly shocked her. She wasn't prepared to her friend everything.

She mentally cursed herself for choking on the tea and she was wishing Erika would overlook this. It was almost getting out of hand for Misaki.

Unfortunately for her, Erika noticed a change in Misaki's demeanor. As a lawyer in training, she was taught to focus on body language of her clients. Misaki choking on her tea was not unnoticed by one Erika Fujino.

A huge smile was formed on Erika's face. It was so wide that she felt her face would split into two. It was victory for her, there was no way she would let Misaki get away with her actions. "Now we're getting somewhere Ayuzawa. Don't think about denying it! I know what I saw!" she remarked.

Instead of responding, Misaki quickly turned around and power walked out of the kitchen. She was heading back to her office, hoping Erika would drop the subject. Much to her dismay, Erika skipped after her; she somehow managed to not spill her latte over her blouse. As she skipped, Erika was goading Misaki in her singing voice.

It was annoying and it made Misaki seriously questioned who was the childish one between the two.

She made an effort to tune out Erika while walking back to the office. Misaki made great progress until she heard the voice of one she couldn't stand.

"You two shouldn't be out on a leisure stroll! There's work that needs to be done!"

Erika dropped her childish act, while Misaki pause briefly. She didn't want to turn around and face the annoying voice, however it was common courtesy to acknowledge their temporary supervisor. _Not __again_, Misaki inwardly groaned.

Kuuga had his arms crossed and had a pout on his face. He was in a petulant mood and his unprofessional behavior greatly reminded Misaki of Igarashi. Although, Kuuga was nothing but a newborn kitten in comparison to the deadly tiger.

"Are you two aware that this is work hour, NOT break?" he obnoxiously asked.

"Yes, but-" Misaki started to say, however he interrupted her.

"If you are aware of this, then why you don't have a sense of _responsibility_?" his voiced dripped with irritation.

"I do! If you'll let me expl-"

"Well, _I _don't see that responsibility!" he snapped. "How the hell the two of you managed to make it that far is beyond me. Obviously you and Fujino are incompetent by slacking off on the paperwork and I think-"

"Kuuga, we need to get back to work. You're preventing us to return to our office," Erika said sternly.

Kuuga didn't have a comeback; instead he flushed with rage over his face. He stuck his nose in the air and turned around. He stiffly retreated in the opposite direction. The two looked at each other shook their heads at their immature supervisor.

"I can't believe that asshole Kuuga!" Misaki exclaimed angrily as Erika shut their office door. Fortunately, the CEO invested in soundproofing the offices; hence Misaki was able to vocalize her frustration. She was beyond angry with the haughty attitude Kuuga possessed. That superiority smug was associated to Igarashi and Gerard's cousin exhausted all her patience to deal with such attitude.

"I know he's just a temp until Honoka-san comes back and I'm aware that I need to treat him with respect because he's the supervisor, but still!" Misaki ranted. "He makes me so angry that I want to punch him in the face!"

Erika didn't respond to Misaki's growing anger, rather she gently took the green tea from her friend's hand and redirected her to her chair. That somewhat cooled Misaki's rage.

"Misaki-chan, we need to get the paperwork done. They won't be completed on their own," Erika quietly said as she turned Misaki's chair towards the paralegal's desk. "I know," Misaki sighed in defeat as her irritation deflated. "That was stupid of me to lose control like that."

"Well, use that pent-up frustration as motivation to complete paperwork. You can have a very light load of files to write out by the end of the week," Erika suggested as she resumed her work.

The chatter was replaced by the sounds of pen moving on the paper's surface. It has been over two hours since the encounter of Kuuga. Erika did a quick glance at the clock. It was 12:00pm, the official time for lunch.

Misaki, on the other hand, was so focused on her work, that she failed to see Erika quietly got up and hovered behind her. As a mischievous smirk made its way, she raised her hands and did a huge clap.

_SMACK!_

The sudden noise brought Misaki out of her stupor. Her gold eyes widen as she turned around and faced her friend. "Don't do that! You know how I hate surprises!" she said with faked anger. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't. It was impossible to be upset with her jovial friend.

"Just a heads up that it's lunch time," Erika said. "Really? I didn't notice it. So, where do you want to go today?" Misaki asked.

"I'm meeting with a friend for lunch today," she answered, "I promised my friend that we would eat together sometime." Erika responded calmly, however, Misaki could see she was fighting a blush forming. It was rare to see the great Erika Fujino flustered so easily.

Misaki pretended to ignore that blush, "All right then. Have fun and try not to get caught by that butt head." Erika did a quick laugh as she grabbed her purse, "I'll try not to get caught, while you try not to go ape shit on his ass." "Deal," Misaki replied as she waved her friend off.

After Erika left, Misaki was left in her thoughts of her friend's peculiar actions.

_Wow, __it__'__s __the __first __time __I __seen __Erika-chan __so __flustered. __I __know __she__'__s __good __at __concealing __her __feelings, __but __never __have __I __seen __her __trying __so __hard __to __**not **__blush. __I __wonder __who__'__s __her __friend, __a __romantic __enticement __perhaps? __Oh, __who __am __I __kidding? __It__'__s __hard __to __see __Erika-chan __in __a __relationship __with __some __guy. __She__'__s __too __proud __to __be __tied __down._

Her thoughts from Erika shifted to the windows displaying the outside beauty. There were trees that filled the lower half of the office window. She noticed that there were few flowers on the tree and the leaves were slowly changing from green to red. It was almost autumn and it was sad to see the beautiful flowers from this season would be wilted away.

Speaking of flowers, Misaki remembered the bouquet sitting on her dining table. She needed to call Gerard and thank him. She rummaged through her purse to find her cell phone. Once she found it, she looked through her contacts, hoping his name would show up.

Surprisingly, Gerard's number was not in her phone. Misaki vaguely wondered why his number was not recorded. Then she remembered her coldness towards him three years ago. She was filled with resentment back then, that she refused to saved his private number.

It made her sad to think she used to be stiff person back then, but things are slowly changing. Fortunately, she had Cedric's number; she dialed his number, hoping he would answered.

"Hello?" Cedric's voice greeted after the first ring.

"Hello Cedric-san, it's Misaki. Hope you're doing well."

"I am, Ayuzawa-san. I hope you're doing well also. Now, how may I help you?"

"I want to thank him for the flowers he sent me yesterday, but I want to call him instead. Is it possible for you to redirect this call or give me his private number?"

There was silence before the butler spoke again,"Very well then. I shall redirect this call to Gerard-sama. Have a good day Ayuzawa-san."

"Thank you Cedric-san and have a good day," Misaki replied.

The line went silent for a few seconds until she heard a gentle and warm voice from the other end.

"Hello love."

Misaki made her way towards the bistro. Fortunately, it wasn't a far walk from work; both establishments were in the high class districts of the city. She was slightly nervous, but it wasn't meeting Gerard again, rather it was the elegance and finer things in life that she would come across again.

"_Hi," she whispered softly, feeling slightly giddy whenever he called her 'love.'_

"_I suppose you received the flowers?"_

"_Yes, I did and I want to thank you for them. They're lovely."_

"_My pleasure love. How are you? I've been busy lately and I apologize for the lack of contact."_

"_I'm fine," Misaki started to say, but her stomach growled in protest. "Sorry," she mumbled, but Gerard did a light chuckle. _

"_It's perfectly fine. After all, it's lunch time. Say, would you like to have lunch with me?"_

"_Sure, if that's okay with you," Misaki hesitated._

"_I'm all right with it. To be honest, I want to see you again," Gerard replied with such honesty that made Misaki blush. _

_There was a brief conservation about the meeting spot and Misaki grabbed her purse and quickly left the office._

The bistro had a casual feel to it; it didn't look like a high class eatery, but Misaki knew the truth. The food quality was better than a cafe, but it comes with an expensive price. "Satsuki's Bistro," she read out loud and entered the building. The interior was slightly dimmed and soft music was playing in the background.

A host directed her to a private booth. When she arrived, Gerard sitting at one end, with a bright smile on his face. She smiled in return. After ordering their meals, Misaki asked what him how was the renovation and the company fairing.

He told her there was great progress in the house renovation, however the company was a challenge. It was hard for the Board Members to believe that the former CEO was alive, then it was difficult to review the finances under Igarashi's command. He required numerous assistance to review each financial statements and other business regulations Misaki didn't understand. Then, he asked about her.

She gave him a brief summary about her college and the internship she was working with. Their time was cut short when Misaki noticed it was a quarter before her break was over. She apologized for their time cut short and offered to pay for her food, but Gerard declined and paid for both of their meals.

Before she left the table, Gerard held her wrist, preventing her from leaving right away. "I hope we can do this again soon. Until next time love," he said as he planted a kiss on her hand. "I hope so too. See you later," she replied softly.

There was no hassle traveling back to Kaga Enterprise, however the real trial began on the sixth floor. She tried to make it back to her office, sadly the person she did not want to see intercepted her.

"YOU!" he cried out with rage, while Misaki resisted another eye roll. He started ranting about being on time, when in reality she had ten minutes to spare. He was exhausting her patience little by little, but he overstepped his boundaries. He started insulting on her clothes, accusing her that her outfits were inappropriate.

She wanted to rebuttal back, however he was giving her no chance to talk. Then things started to get uglier. He started going off topic, then he started offending her with words that were not appropriate for the workforce.

At this point, there was a crowd surrounding them, many wanted to see what Misaki would do. At first, she was planning to interrupt him with words cold as ice, but that plan was abandoned, when he said, "Bitch-"

Suddenly, Misaki had no control of her actions. Before she knew it her hand formed into a fist and she punched Kuuga in the face, right in the center.

**Please ****review!** **I ****need ****to ****know ****how ****I****'****m ****doing ****with ****the ****story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, the story made it to ten chapters. The credit goes to the readers that made this possible. Thanks for supporting me. **

**Early gift for the holiday season. =]**

She watched his body crashed to the ground. It happened at lightning speed, yet Kuuga slumped in slow motion. There was a collective gasp from the spectators that crowded the room, but it was deaf to Misaki's ears. As she delivered the blow to Kuuga, time seemed to halt.

Her surrounding area was silent. It was peaceful in an ironic matter.

Suddenly, time began when a hand shifted her shoulder and a shrill cry of her name agitated the silence.

"MISAKI-CHAN!"

Golden eyes focused on her surroundings. There was chaos in the hallway as some were retelling Misaki's plight with Kuuga. Others were trying to revive the dormant Kuuga, and there was Erika trying to get Misaki's attention.

"Misaki-chan!" Erika desperately cried out. She needed her friend to evacuate the hallway and into their office. The situation would be easier to deal with if Misaki left the scene.

Suddenly, Misaki snapped back to reality as her eyes furrowed with confusion. She looked at her friend for questions. The latter sighed in relief and led Misaki down the hallway, leaving the chaos brewing behind.

"So tell me what happen," Erika inquired in firm manner when she got Misaki to settle in the office. She wasn't angry at Misaki; instead she was glad Kuuga got his ass kicked. Sadly, she was worried for the repercussions. Kuuga, no doubt, will go through the trouble to get Misaki fired and leave a permanent record on her transcripts and resume.

In other words, Misaki would be professionally ruined. That would devastate her due to the hard work she did all her life would go to waste.

That was why it was Erika's job to elicit the truth from Misaki so she may have a fair fight against Kuuga. It was inevitable that she would face severe repercussions, but Erika was going to make sure Kuuga was going down.

"He called me a bitch and that's when I lost it," Misaki concluded calmly. To her, it felt ugly to retell the tale, but it was Erika she was telling this to, so she didn't mind as much. Erika wrote Misaki's words on paper. "Let me get this straight. Kuuga provoked you to the limit and then you completely lost it?"

"Yes."

"All right. I think I can use this along with the verbal abuses recorded," Erika stood up from her chair as she gathered here notes in her hand. "This may be enough to get him resign from his position. Unfortunately you punch him, so there will be repercussions from you too."

"I understand. I let my anger get to me, therefore I should be prepared for my consequences," Misaki said sadly.

Erika gave her a rueful smile, "I'm sorry that things have to turn out this way."

"Me too."

"Go home Misaki-chan. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Erika-chan."

The subway ride back was uneventful; Misaki was numbed by her actions and felt a swell of shame plunging down on her. She felt so stupid to succumb to her anger. It was so foolish that she could lose her internship and chances to apply for grad school.

Furthermore, job interviews would be difficult in the future.

Who would want to hire an employee that had anger issues whenever someone called her a bitch?

_Hardly __anyone, _she mused.

It wasn't her education and job reputation that would be ruined, it was also finances. For a while, Misaki has been the breadwinner for the family. It was her contribution that supported her family, whether it was her job or the business proposition. It wasn't her pride that she was hurt about, it was the disappointment that she would see in her mother and sister.

The salary Misaki earned from the internship enabled her and Suzuna to go to college and allowed Minako to replenish their savings. The family was better off under Misaki's employment than the times when her estrange father was around. It was clear that she, the eldest daughter, made a difference more than any favored son would.

However, there was one thing that remains a mystery: she didn't know how to break the news to her family.

It frightened her to no end. As the subway reached closer to her neighborhood, the anxiety made a pit in her stomach. That pit grew gradually as she walked towards her apartment.

As she closed the door, the neutral mask that covered her emotions disintegrated. She could feel water breaching from her eyes. Misaki quickly locked the door and stowed her stuff away. Then, she changed from her clothes to pajamas and slipped into bed.

She curled in a ball underneath her sheets and broke down in tears.

Misaki didn't know how long she fell woke up to the loud beep from her phone, alerting her a text message. There was dry tear stains on her face and she gently wiped it off with the blanket. She groggily sat up in her bed and reached over for her cell on the nightstand.

She squinted as the illuminating light shined on her face. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she opened the text message.

_To: Misaki-chan_

_From: Erika-chan_

_Got Kuuga in trouble. Don't come to work 2morrow. Meeting w/CEO in 3 days 10._

_Stay well._

Erika's succinct message hardly calmed her. Misaki wonder how would she would stay composed if she has to meet the CEO of all people? She never met the CEO of Kaga Enterprise, but she heard stories of the no nonsense, down-to-earth president. Meeting the Kaga Shizuko intimidated her; some miraculous, divine force better give her strength to go through this.

Misaki woke up later than usual the following morning. Since she had no work to go today, she allowed herself to indulge in her sleep for a while longer before she decided she slept in too much. Although she was well rested, it wasn't enough to assuage her worries. She didn't what to prepare for the CEO or her family. The heavy atmosphere of uncertainty made her sick to her stomach.

As the day dragged on, the suspense was killing her. She waited for another text from Erika, a phone call or email from the company informing she was fired. Feeling agitated from all this waiting made Misaki have to urge to go for a run.

Eagerness became her new source of energy as she changed into workout gear. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and slipped her ipod to an armband. She donned earbuds and grabbed her keys, ready for physical activity. She abruptly opened the door, only surprised to see Suzuna standing outside her door.

Suzuna had her right hand raised for a knock, while she carried a cooler in her left. In contrast to her older sister's incredulity, Suzuna retained her passive expression. "Onee-chan, are you going to keep doing that face or will I have to do a body slam my way in so I can put this cooler in your fridge?"

Misaki dropped her previous expression and did a quick glare at Suzuna as her rebuttal for her sister's smart aleck responses. "What brings you here?" she asked as Suzuna placed the contents in her fridge. She knew she should be used to her sister's unannounced visits, but Misaki wasn't, hence she always ask her sister why.

"I won two crates of peaches and my dorm mates organized a cook off for the peaches. There was plenty of extras, so I decided to give some to my onee-chan," she answered.

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, I left some peach pie, peach cobbler, and a peach shortcake," Suzuna continued calmly, while Misaki was amazed and perplexed at the same time.

_Trust Suzuna to do the unexpected._

"By the way onee-chan, why are you home early? I thought you would be back an hour later?" she inquired.

_On second thought, curse Suzuna to do the unexpected._

"We were allowed to leave early, so I decided to go out for a run. You know, get into shape," Misaki said hastily. She really wanted her sister to leave, but the younger sibling had a habit to linger at Misaki's place, fishing out information from the older sister. Fortunately, Suzuna accepted Misaki's answer, then she asked for a follow up of the Gerard incident.

It was not a pleasant memory Misaki would liked to tell, however it was important for her sister to know. She gave a summary version of the story, leaving out key details such as the Igarashi confrontation, the switchblade and the gruesome culinary action she witnessed first hand. She was starting to get annoyed with the questions that came after the tale. Among her many pet peeves was times when she has to over explain herself; remembering the irksome recollection and the dire situation in her mind made her impatient as she tolerated Suzuna's presence.

She was hoping Suzuna would leave soon, unfortunately, her sister lingered her apartment, telling stories of her new friends. Little by little, Misaki felt good mood slipped away.

It was only a matter of seconds she would snapped again.

Suzuna shifted the conversation from her college to Misaki's. It started off as neutral, however when Suzuna mentioned her work, that was when Misaki lost it.

"Why are you being so nosy at my work?" Misaki raised her voice with anger. The internship was considered as a taboo for Misaki due to her agonizing concern for her job and future. She didn't have the opportunity to use her frustration in a useful manner, therefore, her outburst served as an outlet.

Suzuna raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes, "I'm just asking. Am I not allowed to be concern for my sister?"

"You're just being nosy and it's pissing me off!"

"You don't need to be rude about it!" Suzuna protested.

"I'm not being rude, you're just making me mad with your stupid questions!" Misaki countered back. "Why can't you just shut up and leave me alone Suzuna?"

That made Suzuna speechless. She didn't expect her sister to say those words again. The last time it happened was three years ago. "Are the Walkers giving you a hard time?" she asked tentatively.

"No, but you are. Get out Suzuna," Misaki stated flatly.

"But-"

"Get out."

"But onee-chan-"

"I SAID GET OUT SUZUNA!" Misaki shouted.

Suzuna shut her mouth and it turned to a grim expression. She narrowed her eyes at her sister, giving Misaki one last glare. Then she walked to the door, put her shoes on and let herself out. She slammed the door, expressing her growing frustration with her sister.

Misaki heaved a sigh once the apartment was in silence. She knew she mistreated Suzuna, but it didn't matter. The point was Suzuna provoked Misaki when she hadn't have the chance to get it out of her system in a productively. She knew she had to apologize to her sister later, but that can wait for a few days.

Both needed time to cool down. Also, the thought of a peach pie sounds appealing. Misaki made a beeline to her fridge to try some of that pie; all the shouting drained her energy and motivation to run outside.

The next few days passed quickly. Before she knew it, tomorrow was the day she would have to meet the CEO Kaga. Fortunately, Erika emailed her pointers and information Misaki could use when she talks to the president. She reviewed the information and made preparations for tomorrow.

Although she went to bed early, she couldn't any sleep. Misaki woke up fifteen minutes before her alarm clock went off. She got herself ready and headed off to Kaga Enterprise.

When she reached the elevator, she clicked for the fourteenth floor, the top floor of the building and office of President Kaga. It was a long way up from the lobby and her anxiety grew as the elevator passed each floor one by one. There were others that come and go on the elevator and each pause did little to quell her troubles.

The last passenger left at the twelfth floor, leaving her as the only occupant riding to the fourteenth floor.

_BING!_

At last, the elevator reached the fourteenth floor. Misaki took a deep breath to compose herself as the elevator doors unfastened.

_Let's do this._

**We're on our way to 100 reviews, think we can break it? Kudos and a possible kiriban for the 100th reviewer.**

**Anyways, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

** Sorry for the delay, been busy with vacation and recovering from a cold. Special thanks to Jenaminya for motivating me to finish this chapter.**

Misaki made her way down the hallway to the CEO office. At the end of the hallway, there was a secretary at the front desk, busy making calls and planning meetings of sorts. She had pink, wavy hair that was styled in pigtails. It gave the secretary a childish illusion, however it complimented with the active, stressful nature of being a secretary.

She didn't noticed Misaki's presence as the intern walked up quietly to the front desk. "Excuse me," Misaki said in a quiet voice; it was the first time since she spoke this morning. The secretary didn't acknowledged her presence until Misaki spoke in louder voice that caught the secretary's attention.

"Hi! How may I help you?" the secretary answered with a huge grin on her face. The secretary looked sweet and harmless, but Misaki gathered it was her style to mollify clients or employees before they met the ominous CEO. She slightly shivered at that thought, but she suppressed her unwanted thoughts and replied, "I'm Ayuzawa Misaki and I have an appointment with the CEO at ten."

The secretary blinked, then she looked at her planner, "Ah yes, Ayuzawa-san. You have an appointment at ten, however it is only 9:23. You're very early Ayuzawa-san," she grinned. Misaki gave a weak smile, "I know how to stay on schedule."

The secretary noticed the distress Misaki was trying so hard to conceal. "Since you're ahead of schedule, would you like some coffee or anything to eat?" she offered. Misaki shook her head, feeling too anxious for food or drink. Instead, she sat in a chair that occupied the lobby.

Although she had time to compose herself in the elevator ride, her mind felt numbed. She was prepared, yet she didn't feel ready. Misaki wanted the meeting to be over and know her fate, but at the same time, she was hesitant to know the future. The paradox confused her and she didn't like it one bit. It was like being a teenager again, only with dire situations, not cliché drama portrayed in entertainment.

Misaki tried her best to not exhibit her frustration and nervousness to the secretary that resumed her work. A great alternative would be reviewing the notes Erika send her, but one glance of the text made her feel sick to her stomach. She sorely dread her actions and the consequences that followed. She started cursing her hot temper and not heeding Erika's words of caution.

She tried to keep things to herself, however she could feel the secretary's occasional gaze on her. Misaki knew her intentions were good, but she couldn't let anyone see her vulnerable side.

"Everything will be okay."

Misaki blinked at the broken silence. She didn't expect the secretary to reach out to her. "What do you mean?" the intern asked quietly. The secretary, stopped typing and turned her chair in Misaki's direction. "It's not my business to know the circumstances, however I can tell you that everything will be okay in the long run," she said gently. "I know my boss has a reputation for being tough and no nonsense when interacting with business clients and employees, but Shizuko-sama is not scary," she added.

Her face was composed, but there was unspoken confusion beneath the mask. The secretary continued, "Shizuko-sama is strict and may seem uncompromising, but that's because she has a company to run and she has to meet the high expectations of her peers. She's not unreasonable; Shizuko-sama will listen to your views, but please don't take her decisions personal. Majority of her decisions contrast her personal views, however she must be impartial to accommodate for everyone."

Misaki was stunned by the secretary's honesty. The secretary seemed to have experience in dealing with others who felt this way. She wasn't sympathizing either party, rather she attempted to be neutral. A third party that that understands one side, while presenting an objective view for the boss. In a way, this tactic might have been the key to Kaga's success.

Misaki had to admit, CEO Kaga was definitely astute.

"Of course. I shall keep that in my mind. Thank you..." she trailed off.

"Hanazono. Hanazono Sakura," the secretary grinned, "but please, call me Sakura."

"Thank you Sakura-san," Misaki said.

Silence resumed, however it wasn't agonizing as it was earlier. The two occupants were minding their own business, then Misaki's ears heard heels walking down the hallway.

_It's the CEO, _she realized and she checked her cell. It was 9:55.

The sound of heels got closer and closer, Misaki didn't get a good look of the CEO until Sakura raised her head from her work and greeted her boss, "Good Morning Shizuko-sama."

"Good Morning Sakura-san," a calm voiced replied as the CEO passed Sakura's desk, providing Misaki a profile view of President Kaga.

Misaki anticipated the CEO would ignore her presence until she in Kaga's office, but the CEO paused and turned in Misaki's direction."Good Morning, I shall be with you in a few minutes," Kaga greeted politely. Misaki gave the CEO an affirmative nod and watched her disappear in her office.

When she closed her door, Sakura faced Misaki and gave her a final reassuring smile. Then, Sakura's pager went off. She glanced at her pager before she addressed Misaki.

She simply said, "Good luck."

Misaki cautiously made her way in the office. It was expansive and decorated in the modern style. There were huge windows that expanded to three walls of the room. As expected, it was pristine and clean. President Kaga was sitting in her leather chair, wearing a passive expression. "Please sit down Ayuzawa-san," she said.

Misaki quickly obliged; she situated herself in the chair, facing the CEO. "Ayuzawa-san, I understand there was antagonism between you and Kuuga-san," Kaga started, "care to elaborate?" Misaki confirmed Kaga's statement and launched to her tale of her own experiences and arguments Erika suggested.

Throughout her narrative, the CEO did not interrupt Misaki. She was grateful for Kaga's considerate manner, however it worried Misaki. The president's face was unreadable; she couldn't tell if Kaga was disgusted by her or not.

Time seemed suspended as Misaki talked and it she felt like it resumed again once she concluded. Misaki made sure she was calmed and thorough as she spoke. Her audience proved to be less imitating than Igarashi was. Despite the positive aspects the meeting proved to be, she was sure the chances favoring her was slim. However, there was a tiny spark of hope that would defy the grim circumstances.

Once she was finished talking, there was an eery silence that filled the void of the room. Kaga kept silence, while Misaki was doing everything in her power to preserve the quiet status quo. She instinctively knew the CEO was thinking, but Misaki did not dare to see the expression. Rather, she kept her gaze to window on her right, hoping it would pass the time and alleviate the dreadful reticent.

Finally, the spell was broken when Kaga spoke. "Ayuzawa-san, I have come to a decision," she said calmly. Misaki felt her heart pounding faster and faster. "I have listen to your side, Kuuga-san, and other employees, specifically Fujino-san," the CEO continued. The intern felt a small smile forming on her face.

"I understand Kuuga-san was employed as a temporary replacement for your supervisor, however I was surprised to discover he has a long history of harassment towards his female coworkers," Kaga paused as she looked at Misaki. Misaki wasn't surprised by his troubled record, but she started to wonder how was he able to land a position as a temporary supervisor for a prestigious company. Sensing her thoughts, the President resumed, "Unfortunately, I do not know how he got the job nor any knowledge to Arisugawa Honoka's absence, but I do intend to investigate. For the mean time, I have suspended Kuuga-san and replaced him with another supervisor until I can contact Arisugawa-san."

Misaki observed the CEO paused after her last speech. To her, Kaga looked like she was mentally preparing herself for the new information she had to delivered. Misaki started to worry more by the gesture. What would President Kaga do to her?

"Due to the circumstances Ayuzawa-san, I relinquish your status as an intern at Kaga Enterprise. Your behavior was unacceptable and I will not tolerate any violence in my company. I will give you three days to pack up your belongings. You are dismissed."

Misaki blinked in shocked by the CEO's words. She didn't say anything, but gather her purse, stand up and bowed. Then she turned around and left the office. When she saw Sakura at the desk, she gave a small wave of good bye to the kind secretary. The secretary returned the wave and Misaki made her way back to the elevator.

She felt hollow as the elevator transported her down to the sixth floor. Misaki wasn't in complete shock by the news; she anticipated this would happen to her. Nevertheless, the news left her numb. It an ironic way, the Kaga's verdict brought her relief to the suspense that has been gnawing on her soul for the past three days. Now, she has to worry about her career and academic options for the future.

A mere thought of the future immediately made her stressed for the impending inevitably, but she decided to savor the present, then deal with the pressing issues on another day.

Misaki quietly made her way to the office on the sixth floor. Fortunately, many were occupied in their office doing the paperwork, allowing Misaki to avoid her coworkers. When she opened her office door, she was surprised to see Erika packing her stuff in boxes. The older one was almost done and was surprise to see Misaki.

"Misaki-chan! How did it go?" Erika asked.

"Decent. I got fired," Misaki answered flatly.

Erika nodded her head, sensing the sour mood. She resumed her work as she gave Misaki space. The lawyer had her back turned as Misaki walked in. Misaki surveyed her stuff, mentally making a list of things to keep, giveaway, and toss out. After she made her piles, she noticed there was new containers on the corner. "Is this for me?" she asked.

Her coworker still had her back turned, but replied, "Yeah, I got those for you when I was shopping some for myself." Misaki was puzzled by Erika's answer, she didn't understand why Erika was packing up too. It wasn't like she was the one who got fired. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Wait, did you get fired too?" Misaki inquired again.

Erika let out a quiet chuckle, "I didn't. I resigned my position."

"Why?" Misaki cried out with confusion. There was no reason for Erika to quit; she wasn't the one who resorted violence. She had a perfect record that would guarantee her a job once she graduates. Now, she was throwing it all away.

Erika shrugged as she turned around, "The President and I had a slight disagreement when I argued for you. The argument left be disillusioned by the company, so I decided to quit. Besides, what's the point with working with a new paralegal who can't do half the stuff you do? I got so used to our working dynamics that I don't want to change it."

Misaki was touched by her friend's loyalty, but her reasoning was weird, but sincere. "Thanks for your support. Now, help me with pack up since your done with yours."

They vacated the office during lunch time. Erika offered to pay for lunch, but Misaki didn't feel like eating out. She wanted to go home and rest; the events that transpired took a toll on her. Now, it was a time to recuperate, then focus and prioritize tasks that had to be down. Her friend respected Misaki's decision and the two parted ways.

When Misaki entered her apartment, she put her stuff down on a nearby chair and locked the front door. When she turned around to survey her place, she recalled her first time she set her eyes on this room. Her first impression was a sanctuary from the poisonous air the Walker estate brewed. Now, she wold have to say goodbye to this place and find a cheaper apartment until she can find a steady income. She realized she needs to start down sizing her stuff before she moves out.

The headache she sustained earlier had returned and she recognized it was time to sleep on it.

Misaki entered her bedroom and lied down on her bed. Sleep almost came immediately and whisked her off to a realm of slumber, an escape from reality for only a couple of hours.

The sound of knocking on the door roused Misaki from her nap. She gazed at the time; it was a little after four in afternoon. She groaned at the noise that interrupted her; normally she would ignore it, but the persistent knocking required her attention. She sighed in defeat as she got up from bed. Misaki checked herself in the mirror to make sure she presentable for company. Once she was ready, she crossed the living room and to the front door.

She opened the front door, hoping it was Suzuna or Gerard, but the visitor wasn't either of them. The visitor was a male stranger; her first perception of him was the unusual blonde hair color. "May I help you?" Misaki asked quietly.

**I know it's been awhile since I last update, but please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the positive reception everyone! =] Now, back to the mysterious blonde stranger...**

"_May I help you?" Misaki asked quietly._

The stranger pulled out a business card and handed it to Misaki as he talked, "Hello, I am William Adam Yuuji, representative of The Yabu Group." As he spoke, Misaki noticed he had a thick accent. It sounded like he was Japanese-Australian. _Almost like Gerard_ she silently mused.

She did a quick glance at the business card; what he said was true. The business card had a stylish Y that served as the logo for the company. Underneath its title, there was a smaller text. "A law firm?" Misaki asked out loud. She met Yuuji's blue gaze as he gave her a solemn nod. "I feel it might be best to explain this if we were sitting down," he requested politely.

He posed no real threat, but Misaki can never be too careful. She let him in; as he crossed her living room, she swiped her cell phone from her purse and grabbed a small knife from the kitchen as the guest made his way to the dining table. Once she grabbed the items she desired, she sat on the opposite side of the table; armed and ready as her hand brushed the knife handle several times. She didn't know what game she's playing with, but she did know one thing was certain: one must be prepared at all cost.

As she sat down, she realized words failed her when she tried to start a conversation. Being a paralegal, part of her qualifications was a mastery of language and good social skills. Now, she was sitting with a representative from The Yabu Group, she couldn't find _anything _to say. Before the conversation would be considered as an extremely awkward one, Yuuji came to the rescue.

"As I said before, I am a representative of The Yabu Group," Yuuji said. Then he paused as if he realized something. "Have you heard of The Yabu Group?" he asked.

Misaki nodded, "I have heard of your firm before."

The Yabu Group was another law firm like Kaga Enterprise. It was one of the many Kaga Enterprise competitors in business and reputation. The Yabu Group was prestigious as Kaga Enterprise; the only difference was the office location. Unlike Kaga Enterprise, The Yabu Group was isolated in Hokkaido while Kaga Enterprise had offices throughout the island.

Misaki considered applying for an internship position at The Yabu group once. However she was reluctant due to the long distant from her family and harsh winters Hokkaido had to offer. Also, the internship wasn't appealing as Kaga Enterprise in the past. Then she realized, "Am I recruited to work in Hokkaido?"

"No, but that is another point I was about to say," Yuuji interjected. "We decided to expand our company to central Japan. We bought out an out-of-business building and converted it to one of our offices. It's local, so commuting would run smoothly."

Misaki blinked, all this information he is informing her seems suspicious by its own rights. "I imagine you seek me for employment" she said with suspicion seeping into her voice. Currently, she didn't like where this is going. She could sense there was something afoul coming about now. It sounded too good to be true, but there was a price.

_Just like the proposal_ Misaki thought sadly. _All the things that seem to be good for me turns out to be nothing but business greed._

"Indeed," he said cautiously. Yuuji paused before he started speaking again. "My boss has heard about your accomplishments at your old workplace. He would like to extend his offer to you to work at his new office."

"So I'm nothing but a _tool?_" Misaki said with mild anger. She was trying to keep her emotions in check, but this man was unknowingly exasperating her. Then again, what kind of sick joke was this? Earlier in the day, she was fired from one of the finest law firms in the country. Now, she was receiving a job offer from another law firm who heard about the accomplishments she has done.

This was humiliation. Total disgrace towards her competence as a paralegal.

"I was not implying that; my boss was extending his job offer to you. He heard about the unfortunate incident, hence he wanted to provide a benefit for your career."

"That's it?" she inquired quickly.

"It is. There is no hidden agenda that I know of. If you wish for more information, feel free to consult my boss, Yabu-san" he retorted quietly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, processing the new information Yuuji informed her. Clearly, she assumed too quickly; the offer sounds reasonable, however Misaki needs to consult with the President of The Yabu Group in person. It would be best for her to negotiate her work hours with the boss directly.

"I will considerate it," Misaki replied in her professional voice. Is there a number I can call for an appointment?"

"There is no need; the building is not completely wired with the phone line, hence calling would not be the best course of action. However, my boss will be at the building for the whole week. Please come at your own connivence. We are currently flexible with our schedule at the moment," he finished as he stood up from his chair.

Yuuji looked at the business card in Misaki's hand, "Keep it. There are directions on the back of the card. Also, show that to the secretary at the front desk. He would direct you to Yabu-san."

"I will. Thank you for the visit," Misaki said as she got up from her seat to escort Yuuji out.

"It is my pleasure," he simply said as he walked ahead of Misaki. "Farewell" he uttered as he shut the front door behind him.

Misaki ran her fingers through her hair. That meeting was decent to say the least. She sat on her couch and grabbed her laptop that was lying on the coffee table. She waited for her laptop to turn on and performed an internet search for The Yabu Group. Misaki clicked on their homepage and she was surprised to see Yuuji was right.

The Yabu Group has indeed expanded their business towards central Japan and one of their new establishments was nearby. It was closer than Kaga Enterprise was. There wasn't anything peculiar about the information, however she thought it was odd that the site has announced they were hiring employees. It contradicted Yuuji's offer that his boss, Yabu wanted to employ her. Then again, it was possible that this site hasn't updated its information on the site.

Either way, Misaki was certain she needed to meet this Yabu in person.

Tomorrow would definitely be a good day to visit. She searched and printed the directions. It was simple to reach the destination, but it was in an area she was not familiar with. Once she shut down her laptop, she got up and went to the kitchen. For the first time in days, she felt a mountain load of stress lifted from her shoulders.

It was a liberating feeling.

The next day, she woke up feeling energize. Misaki got ready at a timely fashion and when she step out of the apartment complex, she felt the mysterious workings of fate was working in her favor. With an optimistic feeling running through her body, she set out forth to the first that would lead to her destination.

It didn't take her very long to find the office and she didn't have to wait long for the meeting with Yabu. As the secretary Shousei Nikaidou escorted her to Yabu's office, she did a quick survey of the establishment. It wasn't grandiose like Kaga Enterprise, but it was a building three stories tall, with spacious rooms. Since it was a new building, the place was decorated in the modern western style. Simple, but aesthetic. Misaki could definitely get used to working in a place like this.

She entered a room that was more spacious than the previous ones she walked by. Nikaidou silently left her, while Misaki walked further in the room. It was bare like the other ones, however there was a huge desk with a stuffy leather chair and various papers stacked on the desk. There was a lone figure who was leaning against the desk. Misaki noticed he had teal-green hair and sported glasses. His hazel eyes sparkled with a welcoming air underneath his spectacles.

As Misaki got closer, he stood up straight and walked up halfway from Misaki. "Ayuzawa-san" he said kindly as he bowed. She bowed in return. "My name is Yabu Kouma and I welcome you to The Yabu Group."

She thanked him and became direct with business. Her first issue was the _real motive _in regards why he sought her out. Unfortunately, he smoothly dodged her question and gave her a cryptic answer that frustrated her. Then, she asked about her work hours and the qualifications for her scholarship. To her surprise, Yabu easily replied that her scholarship could be easily reinstated and the work hours would be flexible to her advantage.

"Thank you for coming here today Ayuzawa-san," Yabu said with a small smile as they finished resolving the loose ends for Misaki's new job. Throughout her conversation with him, he was very kind and mature heir of The Yabu Group. "Thank you for sending Yuuji-san for informing me about the job offer," she replied back with a smile.

Although they accomplished the purpose of the visit. There was one lingering request she wanted to ask. She was hoping Yabu could extend his offer to Erika. She was a brilliant lawyer; her expertise could be an advantage to the newest law firm. Although she wanted to, Misaki's voice died down. She knew this was _really _too good to be true and she didn't want to take advantage of the circumstances too much.

Misaki noticed Yabu's mouth tweaked to a small grin. He reached for his cell phone and called Nikaidou. "Shousei, please bring them here," he requested, then he placed the phone back on the desk. "Please stay here for a couple of minutes Ayuzawa-san. I think it would be a lovely surprise for you," he said with a bigger smile.

**Shorter chapter, but I am long overdue for my weekly chapter updates. ;;; I want to say thank you again for all the wonderful people who added this story to their alerts. Please continue to support me.**

**As always, you are more than welcome to review! I love to hear your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**echizenochi: Welcome new reader! Thanks for the support, I'm glad you found this story. =]**

**I love the questions everyone asks in the reviews. Glad I can keep everyone on their toes. ;]**

"Surprise?" Misaki inquired. She didn't know how to react or what to anticipate. She tried to think about something she done that would lead to this "surprise." So far, nothing came to her mind. There was nothing peculiar or important that highlighted her memory. She took a glance at Yabu, hoping she can get a lead.

Yabu didn't help. Instead, he had a smile on his face, while sitting on the side of the desk, doing some business on his i-Pad. He seemed harmless through his posture, but looks can be deceiving.

Before Misaki realized, there was the famous awkward silence that quickly filled the room. _Dammit, not this tension again, _Misaki mentally ranted. This was seriously getting old.

To her relief, there was a knock on the door. Yabu didn't look up from his i-Pad, but gave permission for Nikaidou to enter.

Nikaidou still had an impassive look on his face. His lack of expression reminded her to much of Cedric. The exception being the degree of serious each man possessed. Cedric was brooding at least twenty-three hours, seven days a week, while Nikaidou was slightly more relaxed than the butler could ever be.

Misaki was drawn out of her thoughts when Nikaidou moved away from the door, allowing another person to enter. She was brought back to reality when an exclamation of "Misaki-chan!" and an unexpected hug. She had little time to brace herself from the gesture. The hug was a meaningful squeeze, but Misaki was deprived from breath. In her current position, she noticed locks of wavy red hair, which could mean one thing...

"Erika-chan? You're working here too?"

"Yep! I accepted the job two days ago!"

The hug became tighter. It was a sweet gesture from her long time friend, but it was now reaching to the point where Misaki was seriously having shortage of oxygen.

"Erika-chan...can't breathe..." she struggled to say.

At an instant, Erika freed Misaki from the embrace and started apologizing profusely. Before Misaki had a chance to stop Erika, a new voice interrupted.

"Will you shut up Erika? It's very overrated."

Erika immediately snapped out of her act, while Misaki moved around Erika to get a better look. The new person who entered was a petite woman with short orange hair. Despite the newcomer's caustic words, she had grin with a devilish twinkle in her eye, subtly stating she was merely sarcastic.

"Honoka-san?" Misaki said with shock.

"The one and only," Honoka grinned wider. "How are you Misaki?"

"Fine, unless you heard about the drama," Misaki replied while she glanced at Erika.

Erika, on the other hand, feigned ignorance.

"I heard pieces of the tale," Honoka answered while she also shot a look at Erika. The combing powers of the stare had Erika slightly quake at sight. "I understood she was quite a hassle with Kaga-san," she said darkly.

An intimidating aura surrounded Honoka which left Erika shuffling her feet nervously and Misaki concerned for the other occupants who were not immune to the supervisor's dark moments.

"Come along, we have work to do!" Honoka exclaimed abruptly. She quickly turned around, leaving the office. Misaki and Erika quickly exchanged a look and decided they must hustle after their supervisor. Before they left, the two gave heartfelt thanks to Yabu for seeking them out.

Yabu gave them kind smiles and replied that the real credit that made it possible was his sister. Misaki gave him a puzzling look while Erika smiled serenely at him

"Are you sure you two are not twins? At least fraternal ones?" Erika asked.

Yabu laughed, "No, we're not. I'm older than her. I think it's best you and Ayuawa-san should get going. I imagine Arisugawa-san would not be pleased by your tardiness."

"Ah! You're right! Honoka-san is going to kill us!" Erika nearly shouted as she ushered Misaki out of the room. "Thanks again Kouma-kun!"

"Of course. Look out for her okay? It's hard for her to open up to people and I don't want her to get hurt again," he said with a sad smile.

Erika made no reply, but nodded her head in consent. Then, she dragged Misaki down the hallway.

Misaki, on the other hand, was totally lost about the conversation between Erika and Yabu. Obviously they have a connection, but the ambiguity she was dealing with just made her annoyed rather than intrigued. "What the Hell was that about? You do realize Honoka-san really would kill you now" Misaki muttered as Erika led her to a flight of stairs.

"Oh it's long story. We'll save it for a blue moon," Erika winked cheerfully, while Misaki rolled her eyes. By the response Erika gave with a wink, Misaki really didn't want to know. Over the years, she learned there were things best left unanswered.

However, she did learn it was Erika who helped Misaki find her a new job. _That was really thoughtful of her _Misaki mused. _Erika-chan is truly a loyal friend._

There was silence, except for the feet walking up the stairs. When they reach their destination, Misaki gave her thanks. Before Erika had a chance to respond, Honoka rudely interrupted them and gave a lecture about being late.

"Now that I'm done scolding you two, we got work to do," Honoka said, shifting her mother-like tone to a serious one.

"Already?" Erika whined, but the look in Honoka's eye made Erika retract her statement. "Yay! I love work! What do we have?"

Honoka continued, "A personal nuance." Erika's face fell a bit, this type of lawsuits tended to be ridiculous and filled with drama. "Stop making that face Erika, I haven't finished explaining yet," Honoka continued.

Misaki ignored their antics as she picked up the case file and started reading the information while Honoka gave verbal details of their newest case.

"The case deals with these twins of the Umekouji Toy Company. CEO, Daddy-Dearest granted his spoil kids access to their vast trust fund. The sister, Umekouji Kaon, claims her trust fund is less than her brother's, Umekouji Tomu. She's charging him for theft because he was jealous of her and something about how he stole the inheritance to the toy company. The brother didn't do the things his sister accused him of and tried to reason with her, but the petty argument escalated and now we're on trial."

"So we're hired to defend Tomu-san from his sister," Misaki stated, while Honoka nodded in approval. "We have to win this case because Tomu-san is a close friend of Yabu-san. Since this is a rich kids court drama, the press would be there, so we need to look good in front of the paparazzi. In addition, this is Yabu's Group first debut case, winning this case will promote this firm and sweet revenge."

"You don't mean," Erika started to say, but she trailed off.

"Kaon-san has the support of Kaga Enterprise. Losing to those bastards is not an option," Honoka growled.

Again, Erika and Misaki exchanged looks. They have seen their supervisor act as a mischievous child, an optimist, and a dark, cruel persona, but never have they seen the fire of determination in her eye.

"Questions?" Honoka asked. "I guess you don't want to tell us why you were absent," Erika asked sheepishly. Honoka didn't respond and smacked her upside the head. "That is and never will be up for discussion," she said with authority, while Erika groaned in response.

"Anything else?" she asked again.

This time, Misaki asked, "When would you like the final drafts of the court paper handed to you by?" Researching and writing for court cases were Misaki's speciality. Honoka had high expectations for the court papers and Misaki always met these expectations. She needed the deadline from Honoka so she can start drafting in advance.

"I'm not the one defending the boy, it's Erika who will be overseeing the case," Honoka said cheerfully while Erika blinked in surprise. "What's this? I made the talkative Fujino Erika speechless? This calls for a Kodak moment!" Honoka teased.

Then, Erika snapped out of her phase and squealed in delight. Once she was over it, she asked, "Are you sure Honoka-san?"

"It would be good practice. You have great potential to become a respectful lawyer Erika and it starts with experiences like these. Win this case Erika. I know you will make this law firm proud," Honoka replied with sincerity.

Then she continued, "This time, you will be on your own. I won't be able to supervised you two as much as I have done in the past. I have other commitments that requires my attention. Anyways, carry on."

With that, Honoka left the lawyer and paralegal in training in the spacious room where they had their meeting. It was great seeing their supervisor again, but it seemed off. To Misaki, everything seemed suspicious in its own little way, like there was someone who was pulling the strings in the background. _Now it's not the time to think about it. I got more important matters to deal with, _Misaki thought.

"Misaki-chan, give me the papers about the spoil twins, I want to know what we're dealing with.

Misaki handed her the packet, while she went through the financial reports of the toy company.

Honoka came back near lunch time. She offered to take them to lunch in celebration for the new jobs they have. Erika and Misaki accepted the invitation and quickly grabbed their belongings.

Misaki found herself standing in front of Satsuki's Bistro. It was only a few days ago she was here with Gerard, but the drama that was played out made it seemed like it was forever. Once she entered the building and was seated, she felt calmed and scanned the menu for a cheap meal.

The hostess who seated the group stared at Misaki and said, "Welcome back! I didn't think I see you again after you left that cute guy behind! I wanted to ask how do you like our food the last time you were here, but I didn't get the chance to ask. Now I see you brought friends here, so I'm assuming you like our food and recommended them to try it out!"

The hostess had short black hair and was filled with jovial aura that can rival Erika's. Erika and Honoka were looking at their menus, but they listened in to the hostess' interaction with Misaki. Misaki was trying to fight the blush of embarrassment. Now, there would be no end of teasing or questions.

Lovely.

"Indeed-"

"Satsuki" the hostess quipped, assuming Misaki wanted to know her name.

"Yes, Satsuki-san, I really enjoyed your food last time" she answered politely.

Satsuki beamed and said, "Good! I'll go get Aoi-chan to serve you ladies. Will water be okay?" They gave their consent and Satsuki skipped happily away to the kitchen. Misaki quickly held her menu to shield herself from the smirks Honoka and Erika. Then the teasing began.

They made lighthearted jokes about the "cute guy" Misaki was with and then moved to crazy theories about Misaki and the guy. One of them was the guy being a rich man she had to date. Misaki wisely kept her mouth shut and quietly decided her order.

She was saved when a grumpy teenager banged the ice waters on their table. Fortunately, the contents did not spill, but the teen's attitude slightly dampened the teasing atmosphere. "What do you want?" he said rudely as he pulled out a notepad and pen. Although they were surprised with the waiter's behavior, they were not intimidated by it. In their line of work, this boy was nothing compared to the clients or opponents.

"You're 'Aoi-chan' right?" Honoka asked in a mischievous tone.

The boy stiffened in response.

"I would like an appetizer of better attitude, a salad of gently placing these glass waters down, a main entrée of respect and a dessert of calling me 'ma'am.' Now, take these waters back and let's try it again. Pull this stunt one more time and I will make sure Satski-san will have a crippled business. Do I make myself clear?" Honoka darkly threatened.

Aoi nodded his head as he took the waters back tried again. This time, it was pleasant and he sprinted off to the kitchen with the orders and a pale look.

The food was delivered quickly and in the middle of the meal, Misaki felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She pulled it out and checked the caller ID. It was Gerard. Her eyes widened once she saw the name and quickly excused herself.

Misaki made her way to the outside entrance and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Love, it's me. I'm-"_

_SKREESH_

Misaki heard more noise in the background, then there was clicked from his end.

**Long chapter! It seems like I keep making the mystery and drama go deeper and more complex. What are your thoughts? I really enjoy reading about them. I'm glad I'm making the readers think. =]**

**Reviews are welcome! Special hugs for new readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Congrats to candy for the 100th review in the previous chapter! *kiriban party***

**An early post and a very lengthy chapter written as thanks for the 101 reviews! =]**

**Raina Rasberry: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! How are you? **

**Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm not neglecting their moments. This story is a mix between canon and non-canon. As for the story length, I'm not sure. Each chapter is about five pages long with an average of 1,900-2,000 words. I originally planned this story to be twenty chapters, now it might be longer...**

**6BloodyTears: Wow! Welcome first time reviewer! *special hugs* Thanks for reading and the compliment! Sorry about the cliff hangers, they give me guidance to what I should write next. ;]**

**Nesha: My set date to update this story is on Saturday. I try my best to meet this deadline, but real life gets in the way. As for the other questions, all will be revealed in time. Thanks for reading my other stories! I might revise _Perhaps Love _when this one is completed_._ The APH stories, on the other hand, are discontinued.**

**Aishwarya: Thanks for the compliment! I have seen _Seduction _in the archives, but I haven't had the time to read it. I'll check it out sometime!**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: Yes I have! Very kawaii. ^^**

Miaaki quickly ended her call, waited for a few seconds, then she dialed his number. The phone rang a couple of times before it went directly to voice mail. She hang up and redialed. Again, she was directed to voice mail. Feeling frustrated and anxious, she searched through her contacts and found Cedric's number.

She pressed the call button and waited with suspense for Cedric to answer his phone. Fortunately, she did not have to wait long. After the second ring, Cedric answered.

"Hello?"

"Cedric-san, this is Misaki. Do you know where Gerard is at?"

"Ayuzawa-san! I don't know where Gerard-sama is at. He stepped out of the house a few minutes ago for a quick break. According the others, he didn't say where he was going. May I ask why?"

"I received a call from him and then there was loud, crashing sound in the background that interrupted him. He ended the call and I can't reach him."

Misaki heard Cedric's subtle gasp when she told him the news. She started to worry herself. When Cedric is freaked out like this,-which is very rare-it's a sign of crisis.

That's not good.

After a minute of silence, Cedric responded.

"I'll try to locate him through the GPS on his phone. In the mean time, stay where you're at until I call you for his location and pick you up. Is that okay Ayuzawa-san?"

"That's fine. Thank you Cedric-san."

"You're very welcome Ayuzawa-san."

Cedric ended the call and Misaki returned to her seat. Erika and Honoka were still eating their meals. "Is everything okay Misaki-chan?" Erika asked. "Sure, it was a wrong number" Misaki said calmly. It took all her will to not show the growing concern with her coworkers. Fortunately, Erika dropped the subject and resumed her conversation about her summer break to Honoka.

While she was trying to finish her meal, Misaki found herself reaching for the her phone resting in her cardigan every five minutes. It was unsettling to say the least. She was well verse to worry with sickness, but that was with her family and very close friends, not to her distant husband. They haven't spend quality time together, only brief meetings.

Yet, these momentary encounters made him important to her.

Why?

"Misaki, our lunch shift is almost over. Are you done eating?" Honoka asked, breaking her reverie.

"Yeah, I'll get a box for this" Misaki replied as she flagged down a waiter for the check and a box for the unfinished food. Sadly, there was so much food on her plate; the call from Gerard greatly ruined her appetite.

The waiter returned with the items requested and they shortly left the bistro. Suddenly, Misaki's phone rang. She quickly grabbed her phone and noticed it was Cedric again. Her heart pounded faster as she excused herself and dashed off to a nearby bench. In a swift motion, she pressed the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

In a breathless voice, she greeted Cedric. "Hello Cedric, how did it go?"

"Ayuzawa-san, we have found Gerard-sama's phone whereabouts. According to the GPS receiver, his phone was last seen at your apartment complex."

Misaki was stunned by the news. Why was Gerard doing at her place? Questions, one after another, filled her mind. So many questions, but there were no solution to the mystery. She deviated from her scrutiny and focused on Cedric's conversation about the traffic jam he was in.

Thanks to an accident on his side of the freeway, Cedric was trapped in stand still traffic. He called Misaki to inform her the news. He wanted to apologized for his absence, but Misaki waved it off. She knew it wasn't his fault that he was delayed. Once she finally convinced Cedric that being in traffic wasn't his fault, the butler made a request of his own.

Misaki's body went rigid as she listened to Cedric's first and possibly only request.

"Ayuzawa-san, will you please return to your apartment complex and check if Gerard-sama is all right?"

She gave no response, as her mind was trying to process Cedric's words.

"Please Ayuzawa-san," Cedric implored, "this is important to me. As a butler, I must care for my master's well being. Unfortunately, this bloody traffic is preventing me to do so. I understand this is a lot to ask for, but please grant me this request."

Again Misaki didn't speak, however she was weighing her options. On one hand, it would make sense if she does follow Cedric's plead. She was near her place and seeking Gerard could give her closure to the worrying ache in her heart. On the other hand, Cedric was asking her to see Gerard at this instance. She would have to leave her coworkers and possibly skip the remaining hours of her job.

Thanks to her new job, she has flexible hours and understanding superiors, but that won't stop the questions from Erika and Honoka. To Misaki, it was both a blessing and a curse that her coworkers have inquisitive natures. Once something perks their interest, they won't stop until their curiosity was satisfied; that was handy in their court cases. It was quite frightening to witness a very determine Honoka and Erika undertaking unthinkable lengths to uncover the truth. The two have different methods on gathering intelligence, but it was a no-win situation for the subject of interest.

This time Misaki was the subject of interest.

Wonderful.

Now she would be subjected to interrogations and crazy theories that was dangerously accurate. It was bad enough Misaki's body slightly twitches or she chokes on any liquid in her hands whenever she hears "rich" and "man" used in the same sentence. She can keep up a facade of innocence to an extent, but it won't be long before Honoka or Erika will find out.

Her thoughts drifted from her coworkers to Gerard. Misaki started to wonder why he would be at her place and his condition. She started to think of possible scenarios that transpired and her thoughts grew darker.

She shook her head as an attempt to dispel the gruesome thoughts. After a minute of clearing her head, she finally found her answer.

"Cedric-san?" she asked, hoping he was still on the line. Misaki felt guilty for making him wait in silence while she was trying to consider her options. To her relief, Cedric responded, sounding tense as he braced himself for her next words.

"I'll go check on him," she replied while Cedric sighed in relief.

"Thank you very much Ayuzawa-san. If it's not to much..." he started to say, but Misaki cut him off.

"Yes, I'll call you once I see he's fine. I'm sure he won't mind if you pick him up."

"Very well, I hope to see you soon Ayuzawa-san" Cedric replied as he hang up.

"You what?" Erika exclaimed, while Honoka lifted her eyebrows in suspicion.

"I have to go. Family emergency," Misaki clarified. It was the askew truth, but it enabled her to partially lie without giving too much away.

"Fine, go on and be there for your family," Honoka sighed, "but I'm doubling your workload tomorrow."

After complying to Honoka's request, Misaki parted from her coworkers. She walked at a brisk pace, keeping up the illusion of a "family emergency." Although she was convinced Erika and Honoka believed her, Misaki found herself looking over shoulder every five minutes. It may be ridiculous to some, but Misaki knew better.

Once she crossed the street near the apartment complex, the insecurity she had of her coworkers looming closely quickly dissipated. However, new fear was replaced with thoughts of Gerard.

What should she expect when she arrives in her apartment?

There were endless possibilities Misaki could expect.

The apartment complex was now in her line of sight. She mentally braced herself for whatever sight would greet her.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing. No patrol cars, cameras or crowds looming over an investigation.

The front grounds looked normal.

That was a surprise for Misaki, she was sure the police would have to be involved for the disruption she heard over the phone. Obviously, that was not the case.

_So far, so good_ Misaki thought as she ventured inside. Although the outside was fine, the interior was a mystery to her. She hoped there was nothing bad or anything unusual.

Misaki heard chatter when she entered the lobby. _That's strange_ she noted. It was quite unusual for the lobby to be loud. The apartment complex was a quiet establishment in the area. That was why Misaki sought this place, she needed her privacy. Also, the rent and the distance from the Walker Estate and the university was not bad.

There was a group of people talking to the landladies, Sayu and Gon-chan. Misaki couldn't understand what they were saying, there was overlapping of chatter from the two parties. Once she got closer, she recognized it was her neighbors from her floor. Now, she was interested in the latest events. She searched for Mochi and Sen-chan, two roommates that were next door neighbors to Misaki.

"Mochi!" she said when she spotted the young woman with twin tail plaits. The young woman turned around and greeted her neighbor, "Misaki-san! Did you hear the news? It's terrible!" Misaki denied and asked for an explanation. Sen-chan, Mochi's roommate, flanked on her right and the two tag-team as they told the tale.

The two were preoccupied in their apartment; they didn't see the action, but they heard commotion next door. They knew Misaki was not at home and they feared it was a possible burglary. Neither roommates knew self-defense, so they did the next best thing, call security. Sen-chan phoned for Gouki Aratake.

Aratake was a security guard who took his job seriously. When he heard about a disturbance, it outraged him and he fled upstairs to catch the perpetrator. He was ready for a brawl once he reached the upper level. He was greatly disappointed when he noticed the suspect was unconscious. He grew suspicious when he noticed one of the apartments was unlocked and severe scratch marks on the wall.

He secured the criminal with hand cuffs and ventured inside. He was shocked to see the place was ransacked. There were broken valuables and furnitures overturned. Feeling alarmed by the crime scene he just witnessed, he immediately grabbed the suspect, brought him to the lobby and confined him. Then, he alerted the landladies to the events he just saw.

"The landladies called the police, however they haven't arrived due a terrible accident on the freeway. Most of the patrol units were sent to deal with the incident," Sen-chan stated. "It's only Aratake-san and a handful of other security guards that are patrolling the place," Mochi added.

Misaki stayed silent throughout their story. Already, she had a bad feeling about whose apartment was ransacked. Now she wondered what role did Gerard played in this commotion.

"Misaki-san?" Mochi asked as she tried to get her neighbor's attention. "After Aratake-san left, me and Sen-chan looked out and we noticed, it was yours that was raided." Misaki made no reply; her supposition was correct. "Was there anyone else in my place?" she asked, hoping one of them saw him.

Sen-chan and Mochi shook their heads, neither one traveled inside to see the full extent of the damage. "We're sorry Misaki-san" Sen-chan said.

Before Misaki responded, there was a loud shout that overpowered the chatter in the lobby. The crowd quickly died out as Aratake's booming voice clashed with the other. It was obvious Aratake and the suspect were locked in the security office. The criminal regained conscious and was now on a rampage, complaining about his headache and some kind of revenge.

She noticed the perpetrator was male and very obnoxious. It sounded familiar to Misaki, but she couldn't recalled until she saw blond hair through the office. It was a sickly canary-yellow blond shade. The suspect had his back towards Misaki, as he argued against a fierce Aratake. Then everything clicked.

Kuuga.

Her eyes widen upon this realization. After she heard his rants about revenge, she needed to leave now. Misaki quickly said her good byes to Mochi and Sen-chan and she fled upstairs.

Her floor had an eery atmosphere. There was ugly and deep scratch marks on the walls, but that was nothing in comparison to her apartment.

It was in ruins. Valuables she owned were broken and became heaps of rubble on the floor. Misaki shook her head in despair as she walked in her former, pristine apartment.

She was thankful that the bathroom was not severely damaged as the living room and kitchen. Misaki was about to leave the bathroom, until she heard a new pair of footsteps. Alarmed by the newcomer, Misaki swiftly and quietly detached the shower curtain rod from its spot. The curtain rings easily glided off the rod, transforming a simple household object into a deadly weapon.

Brandishing her new defense mechanism, Misaki bravely walked out of the bathroom. From the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move. Suddenly she pivoted to her left, wielding the rod with great momentum.

She expected a great blow to the stranger's shoulder, but the impact never came. Her move was halted as a strong hand held the rod in its place. Misaki shifted her attention to the newcomer as her eyes locked in with his.

"Gerard!" she exclaimed, as her grip on the rod loosened.

"Hello love," he greeted warmly, "it seems I have explaining to do. Let's take a seat in the bedroom. Shall we?"

Misaki and Gerard surveyed the room. Like the bathroom, the bedroom was relatively unscathed. The only mess was her clothes pulled out from her drawers and left in a crumple piled. She blushed at the sight of the other apparels that were not her tops or jeans. Gerard made no comments about her garments as he guided Misaki to sit on the bed.

It was Misaki who made the first move. She asked about his wellbeing and Gerard responded he was unscathed. It seemed strange that he was fine after this ordeal, while he almost bled to death by the dangerous hacking of the apples. Then she asked him to tell his story.

According to Gerard, he left the estate for a quick break from work. He drove a black Mercedes-Benz to Misaki's place, hoping to spend time with her. Once he reached her floor, he called Misaki, however he was interrupted when he heard cacophonous noises coming from the inside. Suddenly, the door was swung wide open, revealing a bespectacled man with blond hair. The man with glasses attacked Gerard without warning, causing him to hang up.

The fighting did not last long as the assaulter tripped and hit his head hard on the floor. The attacker was passed out and Gerard wanted to interrogate the man, however he heard heavy feet racing upstairs, he chose to hide in her bedroom. He stayed in her bedroom until Misaki arrived.

"Why didn't you call me or Cedric? Why did you hide in my bedroom?" Misaki demanded. She was astonished by his tale, but there were questions that needed to be dealt with accordingly.

"I wanted to, but my phone was damaged by the fight," he explained as he held out the broken cell phone. She was amazed with the destruction a tiny device could sustained. "Also, I hid in your bedroom, because I do not wish to deal with the legal procedures at the moment."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, silently prompting Gerard to elaborate.

"The world is not prepared to learn Gerard Walker is alive. I've been working on preparations with the company to execute my public debut. It's a delicate process that must conducted properly otherwise there will be unnecessary controversy and gossip from the general public and the press. That is why I need to be discrete as possible."

Misaki nodded her head in comprehension. Gerard's explanation was plausible, however there was one more factor that needs to be elucidated. "What about the scratch marks on the hallway?"

His face fell a bit as he pulled out an object from his blazer. "You mean this?"

It was the switchblade she stole from Igarashi. "How did this come into your possession?"

"Um..." she began.

"Do not lie to me" Gerard said firmly.

She gave him a brief summary from the time she spent in the medical station. Misaki didn't give him the exact details of Igarashi's threats, but Gerard seemed to comprehend to what she was implying.

"You should have told me love" he calmly argued.

"I'm not obligated to tell you," she countered.

"Love, you seem to misunderstand. Igarashi is a dangerous man. You remembered what he did to you at the house!"

"I know how dangerous Igarashi is!"

"Then you should have let me protect you!" he exclaimed as his emotions seeped in.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself! I've been doing it for the last few years, starting at middle school! You weren't around to give a damn about me three years ago!" she bellowed. "Why do you care now?"

Gerard made no reply for a minute. Then, he calmly composed himself and replied, "I want to become a better husband."

His words detracted Misaki from her fiery temper. Feeling exhausted from their escalated shouting match, the constant agony she suffered, and the shock of her apartment and Kuuga, Misaki reclined on her bed. She welcomed the soft comfort the mattress offered her. Both were silent; Misaki surmised there was an unspoken truce that ended the fight.

Gerard did not joined her, instead he remained in his position. He asked, "Do you know why I came here?"

"No, why?"

"The renovation for the estate is complete. I came over here to ask you if you want to live with me."

**Jenaminya and Rain Rasberry, your wishes came true. Gerard is safe and spends some quality time with Misaki...but what's going to happen next?**

**Chapter 15 will be delayed due to studying. ****Until then, enjoy this one and leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

**fateMoon: Sorry! I hope you feel better! ^^;;**

**Raina Rasberry: No worries! I have a busy schedule too. I'll try to make the moments sweeter as the story progress.**

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: Hahaha! I'll try to make long ones whenever I can. It's because he's Kuuga, he can do whatever he likes. Good question! I'm trying to figure that out.**

****Teruko San: Apologies for the spelling, FF is being difficult. ^^ Thank you for the wonderful compliment! It's my goal to craft a story based on one of my favorite shojo mangas.****

"You want me to move in with you?" Misaki repeated his words as she raised her head.

He confirmed with a nod. "That is correct," he stated.

"Why?"

"It...It'll be convenient for the two of us," he slowly answered. When she didn't say anything, he continued, "As I said before, I want to improve our relationship."

Misaki felt the bed shift as he moved upwards. Gerard leaned on his side and hovered over her as he stroked her cheek with his hand, "And the best way to do that is to become acquaintances. It is my sincere regret that I failed to treat you properly three years ago. I want your friendship, trust, respect, and your love someday. I want to be a man who is proud of his wife and has a happy marriage out of love, not business."

During his speech, Misaki found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the gentle green ones shinning down. His words were soothing and genuine, but Misaki knew better. Despite the gentleman act he displayed, she knew he was a shrew business man. It was in his nature, his rhetoric to be manipulative and twist the truth to toy with others. True, it was gentler than his harshness three years ago and far more humane than Igarashi, but that did not overlook the fact that he was a cunning man.

Finally, she spoke, "What's in it for me?" His eyes widen by her question, but she ignored him. "You say this is convenient for us, but it seems that is all for you. The way I see it, I'm being pose as a pawn. A pawn for a hidden game of yours and I don't want to be a tool!" she cried out.

Her emotions started to overpower her reasoning and logic. Tears trickled down her face. "Don't even call me a 'trophy' as a way to mollify the situation. It won't work," she sniffled. Gerard made no comment, but he continued to stroke her face. The gesture didn't make Misaki calm down, it only made matters worse. More tears fell down her face.

Then he brought his head closer to hers; their foreheads were touching. Misaki was surprised by the gesture, however she was caught up in her own emotions that she let this one slide. "Don't cry," he softly whispered, "don't cry, love."

Using his left hand, he pulled up the sleeve of his blazer to cover it. Then he moved his hand towards her face and gently dabbed the tears. Misaki realized what he was doing and she made an effort to stop the tears. They were in silence while her sobs died down and he wiped it away. Once she calmed down, Gerard spoke again.

"Love, you're not a trophy, not a pawn, and not a tool. You are a brilliant, successful young woman that I come to admire. True, I have done schemes in the past that I am not particularly fond of, but this is not a game. This is my true intentions."

Misaki interrupted, "You still haven't answered my question. What's in it for me?"

Gerard sigh as he carefully selected his words, "A safe haven to call home. A place where you can relax, knowing you are protected from unwanted threats and comforted by the fact you don't have to worry about paying the rent, bills, grocery, or other matters."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she countered, "something that I've been practicing for the last three years. I don't need your pity."

"That may be so, but I'm not giving you pity. Look at your apartment, it's in shambles. Do you really think this is a coincidence?" he smoothly retorted, changing the direction of the argument.

She wanted to argue back, but Gerard's words made her think. It wasn't a coincidence. After all, she saw who was the guilty one.

Kuuga.

She heard him about rambling about revenge, but that was because she punched him in the face and indirectly got him fired by President Kaga. Misaki was aware of his violent nature, but was it that bad? Could it be there is more to the act Kuuga exhibits?

It was possible, but Misaki couldn't put on her finger on it. She was vaguely aware of a loose connection with the new law firm, her supervior, and Kuuga, but what was it?

In the midst of her speculation, a peculiar thought came to her. Gerard was playing the sexist card! He was subtly accusing her of her inability to be self-sufficient!

_Damn British thinking_ she thought bitterly.

"You're criticizing me being incapable to independent!" she declared as she moved his hand from her face and sat up on the bed. She put some distance between herself and Gerard.

His eyebrows furrowed by her outcry. He sat up on the bed and looked at her straight in the eye. "That's not what I meant," he said flatly. He face illustrated no expression, but Misaki could tell he was getting irritated by their argument. If something wasn't done, then there was a possibility of another shouting match.

Misaki wasn't up for another altercation, so she backed off. She knew she got herself into another mess. She quickly changed topics, "Look, I'm just fed up with this drama that just happened over a few days. I'm not sure if I want to move back. I...I need a breather. I need to get away from this for a moment."

She didn't wait for his response as she got up from bed and exited the bedroom. Misaki didn't hear him move, until she felt a strong hand grasped her arm. She surprised by his strength, for he anchored her in place and her attempts to move only caused her to recoil to him. She let out a small gasp as he moved closer to ear.

"Where are you going?"

She tried to regain her composure as she answered him, "I said it before, I need to get away from all of this."

"Where will you go love?"

"I don't know! I don't have a destination in mind," she admitted.

"So you're going to walk out of this apartment complex without a bloody clue where to go, while posing yourself at risk? Especially after discovering your apartment is a mess? Do you not comprehend the danger you are in?" he replied with irritation.

She was losing her patience with his new overprotective attitude he developed. "Why does that matter? You did the same thing too and you made Cedric-san worrying about you! He was so concerned that he made me check up on you! You know what? I'm supposed to call him back, letting him know that you're okay!" she countered back, her indignation matching his own.

Before she let him reply, Misaki aggressively moved her arm from his captivity. The move was sudden that he released it with shock. Then, she reached for her cell phone in her pocket and dialed for Cedric. She waited for the ring, then Cedric answered.

Cedric was happy to hear Gerard's well being from Misaki and asked if he could talk to Gerard. She complied and gave her phone to Gerard. She gave him his privacy as she went back to her disastrous living room and kitchen. Misaki was amazed by the chaos that took place; it was hard to see it was supposed to be burglary-revenge attempt by Kuuga that rapidly converted into a fight. Her thoughts shifted to the food as her stomach growled.

She procured the leftovers sitting on the counter and heated it in a microwave. Once she grabbed chopsticks to eat her meal, Gerard appeared with her cell phone in his hand. He returned the cell phone to her and told her Cedric was still in traffic, however the accident clean up was almost over. Then he asked her if she still wanted to leave.

Misaki confirmed, but she wanted to finish her meal beforehand. Gerard, however, had other plans. He offered to take her out for a drive in the Merceds-Benz. He argued it would be safe and practical; Misaki wouldn't be at risk for new dangers and she could relax and enjoy her meal while he drives. She mused on his arguments, it seemed to be the best course action, however there was the issue of the apartment.

She wasn't looking forward to do clean up as a way to spend an afternoon and evening, when she had a double workload to complete tomorrow.

To her surprise, Gerard reassured her that wouldn't be an issue. When she asked him for an explanation, he merely replied that he requested for a clean up crew from the estate to fix her apartment and he arranged a reimbursement for the furniture and valuables. She was shocked by his actions and tried to tell him it was not necessary, however he ignored her protest. He insisted for her to perceived it as an apology and she reluctantly agreed.

They left the apartment, leaving the front door unlocked for the crew to have easy access. Misaki had no desire to walk out the front entrance-for fear of Kuuga and unwanted attention for Gerard-instead insisted to exit through the back entrance. Gerard voiced no opinion on her decision and allowed her to lead him.

When Misaki pushed the back door and walked out to the empty lot, she saw police cars parked near the front. There was lights flashing and irritated officers; they were probably tired from the terrible traffic accident and were waiting impatiently for their shift to be over. Although she and Gerard were far away, Misaki heard a loud bang from the front doors opening.

Coming out were a handful of officers trying to subdue one Kuuga Sakurai. As usual, he was complaining loudly by the rough treatment the officers were handling him. He wasn't talking about revenge, for one of the officers told him to shut up, but he was whining for the lack of treatment of his forehead. One of the officers snapped at him, causing Kuuga to retort back at the officer. Kuuga was in Misaki's direction and she was appalled by what she witnessed.

Kuuga's forehead was badly bruised, there was black and blue hue forming at the epicenter of the impact. It looked so brutal that she was shocked he wasn't bleeding. Then, she heard him ranting about his "attacker" used a cell phone and jammed it in his face, causing him to be out cold.

Misaki blinked at his accusation. She remembered Gerard's phone was broken, but that was because Kuuga attacked him and the phone became the casualty of their scuffle. Surely it couldn't be why the phone was damaged and that Kuuga was lying, trying to gain sympathy, right?

On the other hand, can it be true?

"Love, are you coming?" Gerard asked, breaking Misaki's focus on the scene. He was carrying his car keys on one hand and her left overs on the other hand. She was surprised to find his car at the back lot and she wondered why Gerard didn't say anything.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry about that," Misaki said hastily as she jogged over to the passenger side of the Mercedes Benz. She quickly jumped in, put her seat belt on, and took the food from Gerard's hand. Then, Gerard gracefully sat in the driver's seat, put his seat belt on, started the car, and drove out of the neighborhood. The black Mercedes Benz went out quietly and unnoticed, leaving behind the action and the troubles that temporarily plagued Misaki's mind.

**Thanks for your patience everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the moments as a special Valentine gift!**

**Out of curiosity, is anyone keeping track of the characters from the manga that has yet to appear in this fanfiction? ;]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Special thanks for the Valentine wishes! =]**

**Jenaminya: I'm glad you like their moments! Don't worry about Kuuga, all will be reveal soon, but let me know how accurate your guess is once his story is explained. Perhaps Misaki would come up something clever.**

**Teruko San: The answer to your question is in this chapter!**

**Hana-chan: Gerard is mysterious, just like his manga counter part. True, Usui has yet to make an appearance, but there is a handful of other characters that also has to debut.**

**fateMoon: Misaki is a stubborn and prideful person; she doesn't trust Gerard easily. The drama accumulated in a few days has not been Misaki's finest hour, therefore the proposal to move him was poor timing. Maybe things will change that will be in Gerard's favor...**

Cars, lights, and people whizzed by Misaki. She finished her meal about ten minutes ago and she occupied herself by staring out the window. She noticed he drove around the district, however he was near the outskirts of the area. The driver and passenger hardly talked to each other; there was only classic jazz playing on the radio that filled the silent void.

Misaki observed the orange hue appearing at the sky. It was late afternoon, almost nightfall soon. Normally, she would take this as a sign to leave for home before it got dark and dangerous, however she didn't voice any demand to take her back. Instead, she just let him drive, weaving in and out of the bustling streets. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, she enjoyed his driving, it was relaxing.

She did a quick glance at Gerard; he was completely focused on the road ahead. His hands gripped the steering firmly, not too hard. He concentrated on his speed and breaking, which was flawless, Misaki noted. It intrigued her that he was familiar with the streets here. He looked like he knew his destination, but there wasn't any destination in mind.

After the last stop light flashed its green light, the Mercedes-Benz drove towards the freeway entrance. It was a different one and there was light traffic. Misaki opened her mouth to say something, but Gerard cut her off.

"Don't worry, I'll get off at the next two exits. I'm making a loop around the area, so when we get off, we'll be near your neighborhood. Your apartment should be ready once we get back."

"All right," she replied as her eyes trailed off, reading the signs. One sign caught her attention. "Hey, do you mind if we go straight, then make a left when the freeway diverges?" she asked.

"Certainly," he answered as he change lanes.

Once they were on the left side, Misaki gave him instructions to which exits and streets he had to turn on. The busy streets morphed into a suburban area with apartments and a town center. The area was covered with commuters carrying backpacks and textbooks going to and from a huge institution that dominated the area.

"May I ask, where are we?" Gerard muttered as he cautiously navigated through the unfamiliar roads.

"We're at a university," Misaki responded, "my sister's university." Gerard widen his eyes, but he made no comments.

Glancing up ahead, he inquired, "Should I park or drop you off over there?" Misaki noticed he was referring to the drop off near the student center building. She agreed to his offer and he continued onwards.

When he pulled up, she offered her cell phone, claiming she would use her sister's to call him to return. He accepted her phone and allowed her to leave. Then, he exited the driveway and went back on the streets.

She walked inside the student center, admiring the vast space and interior design. It was very different from her university, but this school's atmosphere suited Suzuna. She was on her to find a map of the campus when a familiar voice cried out to her, "Misaki-chan!"

Misaki turned around, just a split second before she was pounced upon and landed on a couch that cushioned the impact. She couldn't see his face, however his hair was a dead give away. "Shintani," she gasped due to his weight on her frame.

"That's right Misaki-chan!" he nearly shouted in her ear. She winced at the pain and urged him to get off. After he got off and helped her stand, Misaki take a good look at her childhood friend. He got taller and looked mature, however he retained his boyish charms and his love for food. She remembered he was recruited by the university due to his athletic skills in baseball. Although he was a student athlete, he wanted to pursue a degree in business he can open a catering business.

She gave him a proper hug and asked how he was doing. He responded he was doing fine and mentioned Suzuna was adjusting well to the college life. "Are you here to see Suzuna-chan?" he asked. When Misaki confirmed, he responded, "Okay! I'll take you to her!"

They exited the student center filled with chatter; both were reconnecting with their lives, however Shintani dominated the conversation. He gave her a detailed report on Suzuna due to his promise to Minako and Misaki to look after her. Shintani revealed to Misaki that he and Suzuna lived in the same dorms. He explained it was co-ed and commented her sister was very popular among their roommates and their neighbor dorm mates. Misaki laughed when Shintani said Suzuna keeps winning the food raffles, hence their fellow roommates and neighbors never went hungry.

It was a short walk to the dorms. Shintani proudly pointed out various buildings that littered the campus, while Misaki politely nodded in return. "Here's my dorm!" he said jovially as they stand near the entrance. "Suzuna-chan should be back right now, since it's almost dinner time! Oh! You'll also get to meet our roommates!" Shintani rambled.

In contrast to Shintani's hyperactive behavior, Misaki was nervous to see her sibling. She wanted to apologize to Suzuna and explain her behavior, but she wasn't sure if her sister was still angry at her. Misaki was hesitant to enter, however Shintani grabbed her arm and yanked her inside. He dragged her down the hallway and into the common room where there were other students were congregating.

They greeted Shintani and welcomed Misaki with enthusiasm. Many immediately noticed Misaki was Suzuna's older sister. There were comments praising Suzuna to ones remarking the resemblance of the sisters identical. Questions were asked in rapid succession, it overwhelmed Misaki as she tried to answer each inquiry. She was saved when she heard a soft voice, "Onee-chan?"

The chatter stopped as everyone looked up. Suzuna was standing on the second floor, looking over sea of people crowding around Shintani and her sister.

"Hey Suzuna," Misaki replied with a small wave.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you, to see how you're doing."

Suzuna was quiet, then responded "Everyone, give my sister some space." The other students, including Shintani, back away from Misaki. Suzuna gracefully walked down the stairs and gently pulled her sister's hand. "Come onee-chan, I want to show you my room." Without any resistance, Misaki allowed Suzuna to guide her upstairs.

She ushered Misaki into the room and immediately shut the door. "Explain," Suzuna replied flatly. The eldest sibling winced at the change of tone, clearly Suzuna was still upset from their argument a few days ago. She sat at the desk chair of her sister's roommate and requested Suzuna to do the same. Suzuna sat in her own chair and Misaki launched to her tale.

Misaki narrated her tale in great details, leaving nothing out. She knew Suzuna had followed up questions, fortunately she waited until Misaki finished her story.

"Onee-chan, I'm sorry you had to go through that. My untimely appearance did make matters worse for you," Suzuna apologized.

"Yeah, I should have called you the next day and explained over the phone," Misaki admitted, "but he was on the freeway that goes to your university. I decided to take that chance and talk to you."

"Well, apology accepted Onee-chan," her little sister grinned.

Misaki returned one with her own.

Then, Suzuna changed topics. "I think you should move in with Gerard" she stated firmly.

The older sister groaned. Her sister was suppose to be on her side! "Not you," she muttered.

Suzuna ignored her sister and continued, "This isn't about pride Onee-chan, it's about safety. After hearing threats you received from Igrashi-san and your apartment destroyed by this Kuuga-san, I don't think you're safe anymore. You are in danger, Onee-chan and I know Gerard-san is aware of this too. I think you should let him protect you. From what I hear, he seems to know more and his personality dramatically changed, so it should be easier for you."

Misaki bit her lip; her sister had a point, she quietly conceded. She admired her sister's perceptiveness. It was a skill she and their mother shared. Misaki, on the other hand, can be dense in certain situations. Sometimes she wished she could be insightful as well, but she was grateful there was Suzuna she can rely on with her problems.

The sisters chatted, until Misaki glanced at the time. She was here for more than an hour and guilt wallowed in her stomach. She made Gerard stay on the road near the campus; she felt bad that he never had the chance to rest from driving.

"Suzuna, I must get going now. May I borrow your cell?"

She handed hers without hesitation, smirking at the fact her sister gave hers to the man Misaki was not on good terms with.

Misaki disregarded Suzuna's smirk and dialed her number. Gerard answered on the first ring and told her he was at the drop off. Misaki hang up and returned the cell to Suzuna. The younger sibling escorted Misaki out of the room and down the stairs. The sisters entered the common room. It was bare, for all the students went to the dining hall for dinner. The T.V., however was on, playing the news for the six o'clock hour.

The news finished its story for the terrible accident that took place and moved to its economic news. Misaki would normally avoided this section, however the story it was covering caught her attention.

_ Reporting live, President Igarashi Tora of Walker International has released a public statement._

The footage shifted from the anchor man to the recording at the press conference. Igarashi was standing at the podium, looking harmless for once. Misaki noticed he changed his hair color to brown-orange; it looked much better than his neon-yellow hair he was sporting the last time she saw him. She started to pay extra attention when he started talking.

_ Recently, we discovered a beloved member of the family who we thought we lost three years ago in the tragic accident. My cousin, Walker Gerard, is alive. I inherited the family company when we lost the heir. Now that he has returned to us, I hereby relinquish my position as a president and reinstated Walker Gerard._

A short, polite applause was given, then it died out and Igarashi resumed.

_Furthermore, I am pleased to announce I will be starting my own company, Kagetora as a strategic business unit for Walker International._

Another applause was conducted, followed by a reporter asking what role will Kagetora play for Walker International.

_Kagetora will be a corporate finance. The first act of Kagetora is assisting a service business in opening an award-winning restaurant in this city. _

After another round of applause, a different reporter inquired about the upcoming restaurant.

_ I cannot say much, however I will say we have purchase an apartment complex that would suffice the interior designer's vision of an elegant and grand restaurant._

There were murmurs of amusement and wonder among the reporters. Unexpectedly, Gerard added a comment that changed everything.

_ On a final note, I would like to celebrate my cousin's marriage. May he and his lovely wife have a happy future together._

A collective gasp was heard from the press, suddenly reporters bombarded Igarashi with questions. Igarashi raised his hand and cooly replied that was all for the night.

The recording ended and the anchor man was back on screen reporting more news. This felt deaf to the sisters' ears. Neither of them expected Igarashi to pull out a risky move like that.

"I need to see Gerard," Misaki whispered and said her good byes to Suzuna. She was feeling threatened by the marriage Igarashi mentioned.

Then, she bolted out of the dorms and across campus until the black Mercedes-Benz was in sight. She quickly got in and looked at Gerard straight in the eye. "We need to talk," she said firmly.

**See you next week for the outcome! Review! =]**


	17. Chapter 17

**It seems some were confused by Igarashi's press conference. I'll try to clarify without giving too much away. **

**Gerard and Igarashi are cousins, not siblings. In the news, Igarashi publicly announced Gerard's return and his secret marriage to Misaki. (Igarashi is not engaged, he's a single and sinister man.) In the previous chapter, Misaki is shocked by Igarashi's stunt because she remembered Gerard did not reveal his martial status (chapter one) and stated the timing was not right for the world to know he is alive (chapter fourteen). Clearly, she didn't anticipate Igarashi's unexpected move and now she wants to consult Gerard.**

**Hope this makes sense!**

**Nesha: Thanks! As for Takumi, try to be patient. **

**Jenaminya: I'm very aware of the suspense I staged, however I needed it to produce drama, so I kept it and that made the story interesting. Sorry ^^;; **

"If this is about Tora, then I already know," Gerard said gravely.

"How...how did you find out? It was just announced a few minutes ago!" Misaki demanded.

Gerard pointed to the radio. "I was listening to the news while I waiting for you."

Misaki did a quick glance at the radio; it was tuned to the news station. Then, she gaze back to Gerard. "Did you know he was going to this?"

"No. After I made a private appearance with the board of the directors, they were divided on the issue. Some were staunch Igarashi supporters, while the majority wanted me back. After a debate, it was decided that I should be the CEO again. The board members and Igarashi were supposed to create a gala that would commemorate my return. The gala was planned for next spring and in the mean time, I was requested to keep a low profile and review the financial reports the company has made in three years," he explained.

"Obviously that plan failed," Misaki retorted with sarcasm, "do they know you're married?"

Gerard simply shook his head. He was too indifferent of the matter to see her concerns.

"Dammit Gerard! Can't you see the danger he puts us in? _Me _in?"

Misaki was shocked and upset at Igarashi's stupid stunt. Although she was aware of the delicate position Igarashi designed for Gerard, the marriage comment troubled her. Like Gerard, she never told anyone outside her family about her own marital status. She knew the consequences of being married to someone of higher social and economic status than her own. It wasn't worth the trouble to tell the tabloid her story.

He stared at her cooly and replied, "Close the door and put your seat belt on."

There was no room for questions in his voice. There was an edge to his voice that greatly reminded Misaki three years ago. She shivered at his cold words against her will. _He was right _she realized. Although she was in the car, there wasn't enough privacy to discuss the matters at great length. Silently, she complied to his ordered and Gerard took off.

It was silent on the way back to the freeway. Once the Mercedes Benz reached the freeway entrance, Gerard started talking again.

"For the record, I am highly aware of the danger Tora has put you in. He's doing a bloody good job screwing things over. I need to plan this out carefully and I would highly appreciate if you wouldn't keep snapping at me. It's not helping anyone at the moment. So I ask you to listen and trust me. We'll get through this, I promise."

Misaki blinked in shock at Gerard's confession. She remembered he wasn't the type to freely express himself, but from Gerard's rant, she figured she must have pushed too far. She felt a tinge of guilt; he was right. After all, she has been resorting to her temper and blaming him. It was pent up frustration she suppressed from all those years that created these outburst.

Maybe it was time to change, to become a better person. Maybe it was time to show Gerard she was a different now than before. Maybe it was time for her to trust him.

"Okay," she responded. "You're right, I'm losing my cool with these Igarashi matters and it's unfair that I'm taking it out on you. What do you need me to do?"

Misaki woke up the next morning with a stream of sunlight hitting her face. She groan from the unwanted light and rolled on her back. As she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, she noticed the bed felt different. It was softer and vast in contrast to one she normally sleeps in. Her eyes came into focus and she found herself staring upwards at the high ceiling.

She gasped at the unfamiliar sight and quickly sat up in bed. It was a master suite bedroom with an island theme inspired from Hawaii or some other tropical islands in the South Pacific. The room reminded her of a luxury room she seen in magazines as her eyes surveyed the details. Then, her eyes landed to the expansive bed. Obviously, it was much bigger than her queen size bed and it was covered in blue sheets that represented the ocean.

She noticed she was alone in bed and was wearing night clothes someone gave her. Misaki noticed there was a night stand on her right where her belongings were stored. The clothes she wore yesterday were washed, pressed and neatly hang on a hook. Then, she remembered how she ended up in this room.

Misaki spent the night at Gerard's renovated mansion.

_ It was very late when Misaki noticed the time. On the drive back, Gerard told her some of the options he thought of. Some were decent, others made Misaki uncomfortable as it would infringe on her privacy. She tried to propose some of her own, but they were shot down quickly as Gerard pointed out the flaws in hers. _

_Suddenly, Gerard mentioned an idea that would work, however she protested._

"_No way! Absolutely not! There's no way in Hell you're going to make me do that!" she exclaimed._

"_Love, it's the only way. The only way the press can be neutralized as we stay consistent to Tora's story and won't arouse any suspicion," he countered._

"_You make the press sound like they're beast or something," she sighed, losing a battle against Gerard._

_ "That's what they can be, savages that can ruined a person's soul through callous slanders, rumors, and candid photos. The worst part is that they will never let go until they find some trashy story that will take your place. It's a cruel institution these paparazzi who calls themselves celebrity journalist," he commented underneath his breath._

_ Misaki sighed in defeat. "That's what I'm worried about," she said quietly. "I'm worried what they would find about me, about the family reputation. There's my so-called-Father whose the black sheep in the family. There is no doubt they would investigate on his gambling problem and the debt he left for the rest of us to pay."_

_ He nodded in acknowledgment to Misaki's words. "Leave the press to Cedric; he'll find qualified, professional ones when the time comes. Now, let's take you home."_

_She perked up, "Oh? Is my place fixed?"_

_He bit his lip, "Actually, I was thinking to take you to my place."_

"_Why? Kuuga isn't there anymore and I'm sure Aratake-san is doing a triple-safety security check around the grounds. It should be safe now."_

"_It wouldn't be wise to go back. At this moment, I'm sure the building is sealed off and everyone is packing up immediately."_

"_What are you talking about?" she demanded, getting slightly annoyed by his roundabout answers._

"_Remember Tora said he bought an apartment complex nearby?"_

_She nodded her head._

"_I'm very sure he was referring to your apartment complex."_

"_You got to be kidding me."_

"_I'm not and yes, Tora can be an asshole when he puts his mind to hold a grudge against you."_

_ "Very well, let's go to your place. It won't do me any good if I return there now, but can we save that place? There's many good people who live there due to the wonderful facilities and reasonable rent the landladies had to offer. I would hate to see them lose their homes."_

"_Of course, love."_

_ At that point, Misaki started to get drowsy. Her memory became a blur as Gerard exited the freeway and too the streets back to his estate. She barely got a good look at the renovated establishment as Cedric, Yukimura, and Kanou rushed out and assisted the two when Gerard pulled up to the front grounds. Misaki vaguely remembered being led to a guest room and given night clothes to change into. She last recalled the softness of the bed as her head crashed into the pillow._

Misaki noticed it was only 6:15 in the morning. Although it was early, she considered it to be a good time to wake up. After all, she has work and classes would be starting soon. Also, she was hoping Gerard would be around for breakfast.

A knock on the door quickly disrupted her thoughts.

She quickly sprang out of bed and attempted to fix her hair with her hand. The knocking continued and Misaki stopped fixing her hair. She couldn't keep the person waiting too long. She walked across the room to reach the door while the door was knocked again.

Misaki opened the door and the knocker revealed to be Yukimura. "Yukimura-san! Good morning," she greeted hastily. Yukimura, unfazed, replied, "Good morning Ayuzawa-san. I hope you're well rested. We have your clothes from your apartment."

He walked inside as Kanou came in pushing a mobile clothing rack with all her clothes washed and iron pressed. He did a quick bow in Misaki's direction and fled the room, while Yukimura stayed behind.

"A servant will be waiting here for you once you're ready, Ayuzawa-san," Yukimura continued. "They shall guide you to the patio for breakfast."

He strode out as he closed her door, giving Misaki privacy to get ready for the morning. She picked out her clothes she wanted to wear for today and went to the bathroom.

Once she was done, there was a servant waiting outside her room, just like Yukimura promised. The servant led Misaki out of the hallway and across several rooms before they reach the patio. She observed her surroundings, it was completely different from Igarashi and Gerard's original design from three years ago.

The interior design was not outlandish as Igarashi had it, but there was a warm, homely touch unlike three years ago. Similar to the guest room, the rest of the mansion was an island theme. The paint, flooring, furniture, and curtains were designed to resemble an island resort. She was amazed by the dramatic change Gerard commissioned and the time it took for the workers to complete the task. She supposed having money can do wonders for proper motivation.

Once she reached the patio, there was food and drinks on the table. At one end, she noticed Gerard sitting down and reading the newspaper. He looked relaxed and seemed to enjoy bathing in the sunlight. Her heart a skipped a beat when she saw him. For some reason, she never seen him like this before.

"Gerard!" she said too loud. He removed his eyes from the newspaper and smiled at her presence. "Good morning love. Hope you slept well last night," he responded. "I did and thank you for the room, my clothes, and breakfast" she replied in a single breath.

He merely smiled and encouraged her to eat something.

She enjoyed chatting him over the interior design and the landscape. Misaki was hoping Gerard won't bring up the conversation they had last night, but sadly he did.

"Love, remember what we talked about last night? You do realize it's the only option we got."

"Yes, but I'm very wary of doing it."

"I know, but it must be done. You must make your appearance with me when I make a press conference in response to Tora's."

Misaki sighed, "Can I at least have a few days or a week to be mentally prepared? I also have to explain this to my mom, Suzuna, and my coworkers. I want the people I'm close to hear it from me in person before we do the press conference."

"Certainly love, I was about to suggest that. I will contact you personally once a date and time has been agreed. I will also provide transportation. Moreover, I'll have a wardrobe stylist to dress you up in a modest, but appealing outfit. Fashion is the key to mollify the press."

**I apologize for all sanity lost from reading the previous chapters. The good news that the future chapters won't follow the suspense format for a while.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the confusion of the Igarashi's press conference. I'm glad more people understand it better, but that means I should revise it. ;;; Thanks for your input! **

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama: That's good to hear.**

**Teruko San: Thank _you_ for reading! =] Ah, sorry about that. It's bad habit, I'll try to work on that.**

**i-Spit-on-Fire: I agree! *continues to write***

"So you're going to be on T.V. onee-chan?" Suzuna repeated.

"For the press conference, yes. Gerard needs to confirm the claims Igarashi made. The story needs to be consistent, so I need to be there."

"Talk about a debutante onee-chan. You're going to be an instant public figure."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to being in the spotlight."

"At least you'll be wearing a very cute dress. Finally, I live to see the day my sister dresses like a decent person," her sister quipped.

"Hey! Who says I will be in a dress?" Misaki snapped, feeling embarrassed by her sister's snarky comment. "I have to wear a _nice outfit_ because Gerard says it would 'mollify the press.'"

Suzuna laughed. "As much as I love talking to you onee-chan, I have class to attend. Take care and don't forget to tell Mom! I'm sure she'll love to hear about her daughter being on T.V." She hanged up before Misaki had a chance to retort.

Misaki closed her phone and took a bite out of the lunch one of Gerard's cooks gave her before she left the mansion. It was lunch time and Misaki's morning was busy with catching up on work she missed yesterday. She spent her time on the phone scheduling meetings with people involved in this case. She even did a phone interview with Tomu Umekouji. He was a polite person over phone and gave any information he could offer that would helped the lawyer and paralegal.

After the phone interview and organizing meetings, Misaki was sure this case will end smoothly with the Yabu Group being the victors. There was solid evidence that would be in their favor. She took another bite of her food as she used her left hand to scroll down her contact list.

Once she found her mother's number, she clicked the send button and put the phone to her ear. It kept ringing for a bit until Minako answered.

"Hello?" her mother answered cheerfully.

"Hey Mom! It's Misaki," she chimed.

"Misaki dear, how are you?"

"Great Mom. Listen, there's something I need to tell you," Misaki began.

She started to tell her mother everything that has culminated throughout the past days. It seemed ridiculous to pour out the deep feelings she locked in her heart at work, but the office was empty. Erika had a lunch date, while Honoka had a meeting to attend.

Misaki felt fortunate she had a parent who was understanding. Minako didn't seem upset when her daughter was fired for work violence. Rather, she was glad Misaki found a new job and the sisters were on good terms again. When Misaki mentioned Igarashi's public stunt, she became worried.

"My goodness, what will you and Gerard-san do?" Minako asked, laced with concern.

"Well, Gerard has a strategy to do his own press conference that will address the statements Igarashi made. Gerard plans to confirm his living and marital status. In short, we'll be telling the truth," Misaki explained. "I'll be there when Gerard talks to the public. Mom, you'll see me on T.V."

There was a pregnant pause before Minako started talking again. "Well, it would be wonderful to see my baby in a lovely dress and see her television. Say hi and get photos of any famous celebrities you meet Misaki," she joked.

"Mom! Not you too!" Misaki whined. Honestly, when did everyone assume that she will be wearing a dress for the televised press conference? She said a nice outfit, not a dress. Also, why would her mom assume she would meet celebrities there? It's just a press conference, not a socialite gala.

Her mother laughed, "Oh dear, I'm merely teasing with you. I'm glad you two are not hiding your relationship anymore. In the past, I was worried that keeping a great secret would distressed you, but now I'm happy to hear your relationship is improving and you're taking less burdens to bear."

"Mom..." Misaki trailed off, genuinely touched by her mother's words.

"Of course Misaki, I still expect a time and channel for this press conference. I looked forward seeing my daughter of television," Minako quipped. "I know Suzuna would be proud to show your television appearance to her dorm mates."

Minako elicit another giggle, while Misaki sighed in exasperation.

Shortly afterwards, she heard the voices of Erika and Honoka walking down the hallway. Has lunch break already passed? Time sure flies.

"Listen Mom, I need to get back to work," Misaki replied hastily.

"All right, take care!" Minako remarked, then she hang up.

Misaki stowed her phone away and scarfed down the delicious lunch Gerard's chef made for her. It was a true home cooked meal she hadn't taste since the last time she visited her mother. When she finished, Honoka and Erika walked in. Honoka asked for an update, which Misaki filled her supervisor with the progress she made during the morning shift. Once she concluded, Honoka was satisfied and left the lawyer and paralegal alone.

As Misaki doing paperwork, she was silently debating when would be the best time to reveal her secrets to Erika. She felt her phone vibrate-indicating she has a text message. Misaki put her pen down and reached for the phone. She clicked on the message to see the sender. To her surprise, it was Gerard.

Her heart beat faster, feeling the suspense as she opened the message.

_The Press Conference will take place a week from Thursday at 6:30pm. We will be at The Peninsula in Tokyo. I will take care of transportation, while Cedric will arrange the press._

_Take care,_

_Gerard_

Misaki kept reading the message over and over. She was going to Tokyo and staying at The Peninsula, one of the luxurious and super expensive hotel of Asia.

Damn. Gerard really knows how to go all out.

The best part was she didn't have to pay for it.

Damn.

However, there was an issue about next Thursday. Class would be starting soon and she was in the middle of organizing a case for Erika. How in the world will she fit this press conference into her schedule?

She roughly raked her hair with her fingers as she scribbled sentences for her rough draft, feeling frustrated as she was trying to find the answer to her dilemma.

After a slow afternoon work shift, Misaki decided it was time to leave. Thirty minutes ago, Honoka and Erika left, leaving Misaki and other employees in the building, doing menial task. She packed her stuff, regretting that she failed to tell her coworker and supervisor. She knew it was importance to inform them, but how was she supposed to bring it up? To her knowledge, no one, except her family, knew she was married to one of the richest business man in Asia or even the world?

Such news could elicit various responses and unthinkable outcomes that might not be in Misaki's favor. She would be eternally grateful if all went well, but if things didn't go as planned, then she was screwed. Unwanted attention, friendships soured, those were unpleasant things Misaki would prefer not to be realized.

When she walked out the entrance, she spied on a familiar Mercedes-Benz with a dark-haired figure leaning on the food. The small smile on his face and the kind twinkle in the green eyes told her that he was happy to see her. Similarly, she was glad to see him.

"Gerard!" she called out, walking faster towards the car. "What brings you here?"

"Hello love," he replied warmly. "I here to pick you up," he continued as he reached for her hand kissed it.

"Well...um..thanks," Misaki muttered awkwardly. She was fighting the blush forming on her face.

Fortunately, Gerard ignored it and led her to the passenger side. Once she was settled in, he walked to the driver side and settled in."Did you received my text?" he asked as he exited the parking lot and into the street.

"I did, thank you for notifying me."

"Of course love. Is the time okay?"

"Well, class starts on that day, but I have them in the morning, so it won't be a problem, however I need to explain this situation at work. I haven't got the chance to tell anyone."

"I see," he muttered quietly.

The ride back to the estate was pleasant, but entering the household after work was better. There were lights on, servants greeting the pair as they passed by, and food on the table, waiting to be eaten.

After coming home to a dark apartment and having to cook for herself when she was exhausted, Misaki welcomed the change. It felt nice. It felt like she was home again. It felt like something she can get used to for the rest of her life. She smiled inwardly at the thought.

Unknown to Misaki, her mental smile was plastered on her face as she ate shogayaki for dinner. He watched her with slight amusement, knowing she was happy about something. It was quite adorable he had to admit, but it intrigued him to know what she's thinking. He would love to know what's on her mind, uncovering any idea, comment, or memory that she keeps to herself, but alas it cannot be so. He cleared his throat. "Have you given a thought for a dress, hair, and makeup?"

She choked on a shogayaki piece.

_I'm totally wearing my sweater and torn jeans I got from the thrift store...NOT. I course I don't have anything plan. Is he being an idiot? Unbelievable._

Misaki started to cough violently, shaking her head. How could she possibly given some thought when she just found out? For goodness sake, she was a mere middle-class college student who was married to someone from with greater economic standing, not a high-end fashionista!

As Gerard observed her, he had to bit his lip from laughing or grinning like an idiot at her antics. Although it was adorable, any reaction from him would cause an uproar. He recovered by drinking his water. "Forgive me love, I didn't mean to add extra pressure. I was merely wondering if you have a preference for a particular brand, a hair stylist and makeup artist. If so, then I was about to offer Cedric to arrange the preparations," he answered smoothly.

Oh.

It was a just simple question. No harm, no foul.

She swallowed her food. "No, I don't have one," she trailed off, feeling embarrassed for the information she is about to reveal. "I don't know _anything _about high-end fashion or stuff related."

He raised his eyebrows at the remark. Misaki noticed it and she felt compelled to continue. "I mean, I know I dress nice for my work, but that's because Cedric arranged a sale-associate to help me when I went shopping. I paid attention to her advice and used it to coordinate my outfits each day. As for hair and make up, it's simple stuff I learned from Suzuna."

Gerard nodded with sympathy. "That's quite all right love, I have the perfect duo just for you. I'll give them a call tomorrow and arrange a meeting. You'll like them." He smiled at her, using his charms to sway her out of the topic.

Misaki, feeling a little bit nervous for the people she might have to meet, let the conversation go and focused on enjoying dinner with Gerard again.

The next morning, Misaki felt something big was going to happen today. It wasn't an ominous vibe, but something different will occur. Ending that thought, she left the luxurious bed she grew accustomed to and went off to get ready for work.

"Hey Misaki-chan!" Erika called out to her coworker.

"Hmmm?" Misaki responded as she was reading the financial reports Tomu sent over.

"Misaki-chan, there's having a staff meeting in fifteen minutes. It's urgent and its held in this conference room I have no idea where it's at. Please stop whatever you're doing and come with me please?" Erika said with a hint of whining in her voice.

Misaki sighed in reluctance from being distracted from her work, however since it was an urgent staff meeting, she had no choice but to attend. "Very well, let's get going.

It didn't take long for Misaki and Erika to find the conference room. When they reached the door, there was light chatter inside. Casting a worried glance at Erika, Misaki opened the door, hoping they won't get a lecture for coming into a meeting that apparently started early.

Inside the conference room, Misaki noticed her supervisor, her boss, and his secretary huddled around a mysterious guest. It was a jovial conversation based on the light laughter that filled the room. From the corner of her eye, Honoka noticed Misaki and Erika walked in. She gave them a small nod, a signal for Yabu to do the introductions.

Yabu turned around and greeted his employees. "Thank you for coming here ladies. Please, have a seat." Misaki and Erika complied, while Honoka and Nikaidou stand behind the chairs. As they moved from their social circle, Misaki got a good look at the newcomer.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce Gerard Walker," Yabu continued.

Gerard flashed a charming smile. "Please to make your acquaintance."

Erika was instantly charmed by his allure; Misaki, in contrast, was mentally freaking out.

_What the heck is he doing here?_

**Thanks for the support so far! I've been extremely busy with writer's block and real life which delayed me from posting this, but it makes me happy to see the hits and story alerts I received. To compensate the delay, I made a lengthy chapter and cliff hanger to keep everyone intrigued. **

**See you next time! Review! =]**


	19. Chapter 19

**Did any of you read the latest chapters (68 & 69)? I'm so glad there are new characters! It gives me more creative options to incorporate them into this story~**

**Raina Rasberry: Glad you're feeling better now! This is Misaki's story because it focuses on her and the drama that comes her way, along with the romantic interest.**

**i-Spit-on-Fire: Awesome! I'm glad there's one person who loves him! He's going to be more lovable in the following chapters.**

**fateMoon: Yes they are! It's time for the romance to settle in! ;]**

**ChuGaEun: All will be revealed in time.**

**Teruko San: I needed to regain the interest of my readers since I haven't updated for a while. ;;; Good question! Maybe Gerard will answer that for us!**

Erika was squirming in her seat, resisting to unleash a fan girl squeal. In contrast, Misaki sat in a rigid manner, muscles uncomfortably locking in place. It was obvious to the other members of the room who totally comfortable with the meeting. Unknown to the two, Honoka was staring at her subordinates with great amusement. She was totally getting a kick at their contrasting reactions.

Misaki wanted to glare at him, but stopped herself from doing so. After all, she was in public, it wouldn't be professional. She was also tempted to demand why was he here, but there was consequences she would have to consider. First, it would expose their relationship in the most inconvenient manner. She couldn't possibly imagine the reactions from the others in the room.

Second, maybe he was here for a business proposition. That would be a logical answer. He _is _a business man, perhaps there was something about this company that he would like to make an arrangement with. That being said, then why was she and the others were summoned to a meeting that could have been conducted with the president of the law firm himself or an associate Yabu trust?

"Ladies, as Kouma-san said, I am Gerard Walker of Walker International" he answered calmly, oozing with confidence and professionalism.

To Misaki's surprise, Erika stayed quiet once he introduced himself. Normally, Erika would be enthusiastic and engage in a conversation where it was her doing most of the talking. It was out of character for the lawyer, but Misaki surmised she was smitten by his charm and voice. Indeed, he was good looking and there was a hint of the British accent as he spoke Japanese, a tell-tale sign of a voice fetish Erika is addicted to.

It was a powerful one, Misaki conceded. If voice like that can make Erika shut up, then it was good. Interestingly enough, Misaki never heard Gerard speaking with a British accent before. Before and now, he always spoke to her in fluent Japanese. Sure, she listened to British people speaking the English language on television before, but she never heard him specifically. It was foreign and a bit awkward in her opinion, however it was his style. It made him unique and it certainly had Misaki under his spell.

"I am certain you must have watch the news about me a few days," he continued, without waiting for a reply. Misaki noticed everyone in the room gave him a silent confirmation that they were well-versed with the current events. "The claims from the press conference are true. I'm here to ensure privacy to a certain individual from unwanted attention."

He left it as that as Erika widen her eyes and shot a glance with her mouth slightly opened at Misaki. The paralegal felt the color drained away from her face. She didn't expect him to expose their secret in a subtle way. She only met Erika's stare briefly before she turned her head away and stared at the smooth surface of the business table. Her legs wanted to bolt out of the meeting, but her head, being rational as ever, made a mental command to stay.

"I KNEW IT!" Erika shouted out loud, effectively startling everyone thanks to the echo from her outburst in a small conference room.

Misaki whipped her head back at Erika, giving her the "What the Hell?" look. The lawyer had the biggest grin on her face. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she chanted in a sing-song voice. Misaki silently prayed that her friend won't start dancing with joy on the business table any time soon. It was great to know there was a positive reception, but must Erika embarrass Misaki in front of their superiors _and _her husband? Her coworker was very lucky that she can get away with such behavior because she was a valuable asset to the Yabu Group's newest branch.

Although Honoka was really enjoying to the scene playing out before her, she knew there was actual business to address. She needed to have her subordinates focus again, so she did what she does best-glare. She narrowed her eyes and gave an intense glare at Erika, who was caught up in her antics. The glare was effective for Erika snapped out of her childlike behavior.

Gerard, unfazed by Erika's outburst, resumed. "We plan to address these claims in person next week, however I presume the press would be searching in vain for the identity of my spouse before the conference. That's where I need your help. I trust you all to keep my wife's identity a secret until next Thursday."

Everyone accepted his request without question, while Misaki was struggling to comprehend him. She seen him as a self-centered man in his words and actions. That impression has been imprinted on her mind. It was still hard to see him different, despite her interactions and the things he does to prove himself. She should give him credit for his efforts, but memories of the past gripped her heart.

Has it been so ingrained within her that she could never forget? Clinging to something long forgotten, never moving forward? Always remembering him in those terms, even after he was pronounce dead for three years.

That was one way to accept things and live her life. Bitterness, anger possess the gold eyes when she glares down green ones that have soften over the years.

There can be another way to cope.

She can acknowledge the past-events that have been said and done-and move on. The memories will be there, but it doesn't have to influence her life. Any power it _should_ have is to be a life lesson. Accept it, learn from it, and move on.

Misaki accepted people can change when she met Gerard again in her apartment. Perhaps it was time she should be accepting the new Gerard more, giving him a chance and placing trust in him.

"This is all the time I have. Thank you for listening ladies and gentlemen. Have a good day," Gerard concluded.

Whoa. How did the meeting passed by so fast?

The occupants started to clear out, she had no choice, but to follow them.

They trickled out of the room in a single file, then they dispersed in the hallway, returning to their offices on the different floors.

Misaki was the second person left in the room, while Gerard was the other. She was surprised when he caught her by the arm. She let out a surprise squeal, but Gerard placed his index finger over her mouth.

"I hope my proposals were not inconvenient for you," he muttered closely to her ear.

She could feel his hot breath brushing against her ear. There he goes again. Gerard was being intimate to her, clouding her judgement. Her mind commanded to remain calm, however her body was betraying her thanks to a bright scarlet blush spreading like a wildfire over her face.

"N-No. Thanks for the privacy heads up," she stammered as he lifted his finger.

"Of course, but I was referring to the other one."

_What's the other one?_

"I asked Honoka-san to help me draw a legal document so I can buy your apartment complex from Tora. Once the paperwork is done, I was planning to sell it back to the original owners. Of course, I would do everything in my power to prevent another buy out in case Tora would pull that stupid stunt again," he continued without waiting a response from her.

"Are you fine with that?" he gently prodded.

She nodded and broke from his grasp. "Thank you for your help," Misaki responded as she faced him. "It really means a lot to me."

"You are very welcome," he replied with gentle smile. "Your friend, she's rather energetic."

"Erika-chan? That's her being excited when she gets something right or when something goes her way." Misaki sighed, "Though, I know she will pester me for more details and all."

He let out a small chuckle and hers joined his. "I should get going back to work. I'll see you later."

"Likewise, but I was wondering if I can see you again for lunch. The duo I mentioned yesterday would like to meet you for lunch. Would that be acceptable?" he asked.

"Sure. That would be fine," she answered and walked back to her office.

Attempting to return to work was an understatement. Especially when there was a coworker called Erika who interrupted Misaki's reading for the umpteenth time. Erika was curious to Misaki's mysterious relationship and used all her interrogation techniques to make the paralegal confess. Unfortunately for Misaki's sake, Honoka wasn't nearby to make the lawyer focus on the case.

She tried to resist Erika's questions, but her friend was persistent and she ended up taking a break from work and answering the questions. Although she couldn't be as vague as she used to be, Misaki managed to keep the story simple. It was enough to satisfy Erika without giving too much away.

"Awww! That's so romantic!" Erika squealed when Misaki told him about his gentleman manners. Erika noticed Misaki was trying to keep it cool, but her mischievous nature told her to provoke her friend. Teasing in good nature of course.

"You don't appreciate him? That's a shame. Can I have him as my boy toy?" Erika goaded.

Misaki shot a glance at her friend. It was a mix between incredulity and a smoldering feeling of possessiveness. The first was common, but the second was foreign. Where did that come from? It wasn't like she was jealous. Was she?

Erika laughed at Misaki's expression. "Oh man! You should see your face! Damn, I wished I have my camera with me. I would love to take a picture of it!"

The paralegal didn't respond, feeling embarrassed by her feelings and actions. She glance at the clock. "Well, it's lunch break. I'm going out."

Erika stopped laughing. "You're right. It's noon already. Where did the time go?" she mused playfully.

Misaki rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse. "I'll see you later. Let's try to get some work done before the day is over okay?"

"Sure, but question Misaki."

"Yes?"

"Can I come shopping with you? I always wanted to browse around a high-end boutique or department store. Plus, you must have a snazzy dress for your press conference," Erika smirked.

"Not you too," Misaki groaned. That was the third time someone asked about the damn dress! Maybe it was a sign from above to wear one.

"Please?" Erika whined, pulling out the sad puppy face look.

"Fine. We'll go on this weekend. I'll schedule it," Misaki replied in defeat as she walked out.

A loud cheer was heard in the office. "Oh Misaki! One more thing!" Erika called out. Misaki stuck her head inside. "Don't feel threatened that I would take your man. He's handsome, rich, and has a sexy accent, but I have my own person who I care for and love very much," Erika said calmly.

Again, Misaki stared at her with stupor. "I believe you have a lunch date to attend. Run along Misaki-chan."

Misaki found Gerard waiting patiently in the parking lot. She got in and Gerard took off. He drove to an expensive restaurant, explaining that the duo chose the meeting place. She was slightly bummed because she wanted to eat at Satsuki's Bistro.

The restaurant was a three story building, decorated with glass windows and water fountain that occupied the main entrance. The host at the front desk guided Misaki and Gerard to a glass elevator that oversee the restaurant. Misaki admitted the interior design for the wealthy class was extremely impressive. The elevator landed on the second floor and the host directed them to the balcony. There was a glass fence bordering the balcony with tropical plants blocking the smaller sky scrapers of the city, giving the customers a nice panorama of the ocean.

There was a seating with two glass tables pushed together and four chairs. Two chairs were occupied by a man and woman and the empty ones were placed on the opposite end. Misaki noticed the woman had Chinese descent, while her male companion was clearly Japanese.

The Chinese woman noticed there approached and motioned to the Japanese to stand up and greet them. As they got closer, it was the Chinese woman who spoke first. "Walker-san, it is wonderful to see you again. I trust you are well."

"Likewise Li Yi-san," Gerard replied politely. Then, he turned his attention to the man. "Arashiyama-san, nice to see you again. How are you?"

The Japanese man grinned. "Fine. Nice to see you too Walker-san." He turned his attention to Misaki. "It is nice to meet you and you are?"

"Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Lovely to meet you Ayuzawa-san. Please, sit down" the stranger requested, while his female companion motioned for a waiter to bring out menus for the newcomers.

**Thanks for over 10,000 hits! =] I hope you all enjoyed Erika's moments, Gerard's gentleman manners, and the appearance of two new characters from the manga! **

**Chapter Twenty is coming up soon! Stay tune!**

**Review~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**My schedule is pretty busy this time, so I won't be able to update weekly. I'll try to update every two to three weeks! Thanks for being patient and supportive! =]**

**fateMoon: It's definitely happening! So excited~**

**Ripplerose: Thanks! I always wanted to have Erika squeal out with a bang~ She's a fun character to write about.**

**i-Spit-on-Fire: Indeed he is!**

**candy: Awww thanks! I want to hug you too for being an awesome reader! Don't worry, I'm still continuing this story. It's far from over. ;]**

**Teruko San: Thanks! Sorry to hear you couldn't concentrate for half a day. Joys of being a writer~**

**Nesha: I've been swamped with studies and research for future references! Thanks for checking on me. **

Shortly afterwards food and drinks were ordered. Once the waiter took away the menus, formal introductions were made. The Chinese, Li Yi Hua introduced herself as the daughter of a millionaire and the "Miracle Model" of Hong Kong and the Japanese, Arashiyama Tenryuu whose father is the CEO of a foreign capital bonds company and while he is the personal artistic director of Li Yi. The couple are engaged and they plan to create a cosmetic business in Taiwan.

Apparently, the pair are family friends of the Walker clan. Gerard, impressed by their independence to start a business different from their inheritance, agreed to invest for their new company. In return, the duo consented to oversee Misaki's beauty transformation. Misaki blushed when Arashiyama mentioned this, eliciting a small chuckle from Gerard and an amused smile from the Hong Kong model.

Lunch time ran smoothly. The duo had a place to do a practice makeover and private shopping experience for Misaki. Arashiyama calls this a dress rehearsal before the event that would happen next Thursday. Once the time was agreed upon, Misaki excused herself to the restroom. To her surprise, Li Yi decided to accompany her.

She noticed the model was more reserve than her enthusiastic fiancé, but overall polite and humble. Li Yi was also perceptive when she asked Misaki, "Are you all right?" Misaki, surprised by her question, replied, "I am. I need to use the restroom before I have to return to work."

"Ah, in that case, you are heading in the wrong direction. It's this way," Li Yi responded as she guided Misaki.

While she was guiding Misaki, the model spoke up again, "You look like you wanted to say something to my fiancé earlier, but were too nervous to say anything due to his zealous attitude." Misaki couldn't find anything to say out of embarrassment and shock that this woman who she met today could read her so well.

Li Yi gave Misaki a side glance and smiled, "Say no more. I know he can be scary at times when he becomes truly passionate about female makeover, but I assure you, he is really a nice guy."

Misaki gave a small smile in return. "Is it all right I bring a friend to this boutique you're taking me? She's good and trustworthy person and she always wanted to go shopping at luxury shop. I promise she would be on her best behavior," Misaki rambled off, feeling the nervousness kicking in after she exhausted her short reservoir of courage.

The model chuckled before she responded, "It's perfectly fine! I'm sure Tenryuu would have a field day on Saturday. The more, the merrier."

"Well, thank you Li Yi-san."

"You're very welcome Ayuzawa-san."

When Misaki returned to the office, she knew there would no work done in the later shift as she told Erika the good news. Once Erika learned she was invited, she jumped out of her seat and swooped Misaki into a big hug. Misaki didn't realized how strong her friend was until she felt her feet was lifted off the ground and her body spun in slow, lazy circle.

The paralegal protested lightly, however the lawyer didn't stop; she was too happy to listen to the squeals of her coworker until she heard Honoka clearing her throat.

"So this is why we're behind schedule?"

Erika stopped midway after her fifth circle and gently planted Misaki to the ground. They both turned to face Honoka; Misaki had her head bowed down while Erika did her innocent smile.

"Oh cut the crap you two, I don't have time, patience, or energy to deal with your shenanigans at the moment. Just get the damn paperwork done and we'll call it a day," Honoka commanded with exasperation.

The supervisor strolled out before the subordinates get to respond, but that wasn't a concern for the paralegal and lawyer. They knew Honoka too well. For the tough bravado their supervisor acts, Misaki and Erika knew Honoka wouldn't follow through with her threats. The two were so good with their jobs, that Honoka didn't need a reason to lecture them. As long as they get the job done, then everything was fine.

Fortunately, Erika got some work done during lunch break, so there was little to do for the afternoon shift. She wanted the details from Misaki, however a compromise was reach. Misaki was able to finish her work without Erika interrupting under the condition that she would tell her coworker everything the second she was done. It was Erika's preference that she would learn the news before the day was over; in other words, Misaki needs to do her task at a fast pace.

The paralegal eventually got her work accomplished, which left a little over an hour and a half for conversation. First, Erika was surprised Misaki met Hong Kong's "Miracle Model" and her fiancé. As it turns out, Erika's roommate was also a model, hence she was well-verse in the fashion industry. Then, she was surprised Misaki would be spending her weekend at a Hermès boutique to shop for a fashionable dress and at a beauty salon where top makeup and hair stylist work for super models. Finally, the best news of all: Erika was invited to share the experience with Misaki, Li Yi, and Arashiyama.

Erika could totally tell that this would be a great weekend.

"Can I come over place this Saturday?" Erika asked with excitement.

"Why?" Misaki retorted as dread filled her stomach. She was embarrassed for her friend to see her new home and would prefer if they would meet at the boutique.

"Because you don't know where I live-which is very far away from the offices-and if I stand outside the boutique, then I would most likely get kindly escorted from the premises for looking like a commoner on the high-end streets. It'll be more convenient for me if I go to your place," the lawyer answered seriously.

_I think they would escort you out for being too excited in the store _Misaki thought, knowing Erika's behavior too well.

She could barely imagine how Erika might react in a luxury store. After all, she would be surrounded by fashion-clothes designed for those with expensive taste. It would be like a dream come true for someone to touch elaborate and beautiful outfits that can only be worn by celebrities and models on television and magazines.

Suddenly, Misaki felt sorry for Li-Yi, Arashiyama, and the employees of the Hermès boutique as they would experience an Erika-typhoon sweeping through the shop and temporarily lose their hearing as Erika's squealing might increase a decibel thanks to the intensity of her excitement.

Misaki rubbed her temples with both hands. Saturday would definitely be a long day.

When Gerard picked her up, Misaki relayed Erika's request to him. Gerard didn't mind, he told her she was welcome to invite friends and family to their home. Feeling satisfied by his response, Misaki texted Erika the directions and time.

Friday evening rolled in too quickly for Misaki's liking. She told Cedric there were guests visiting tomorrow and the capable butler assured her everything will be ready for tomorrow. Misaki was excited to spend time for her friend, yet she was concern for Erika's behavior. She worried Erika might make a bad impression, however Gerard told her to have faith in her friend.

The next day, Misaki was disappointed to discover Gerard left. According to Yukimura, Gerard had a meeting to attend in Osaka, hence he left early this morning. The servant reassured Misaki that Gerard would return tonight. He left her to enjoy her breakfast, while she mulled over Gerard's message.

She turned on her phone in case Erika messaged her. There was a text message in her inbox, however it wasn't from her friend. Instead it was from Gerard, expressing his sadness to leave Misaki early in the morning and wishing her good day with her friend, Li Yi, and Arashiyama. Gerard's message energized her as Misaki quickly finished her meal and get ready for the day.

Misaki decided to wear a cashmere top with leggings and flats. Her outfit selection was for easy access to take off her clothes once she was in the dressing room. It also displayed Misaki's casual fashion in spite of the wealth she was entitled to. She hoped her fashion choice would give Li Yi an idea for a dress that would be comfortable for her to wear.

At 8:45, Erika promptly arrived at the estate. Misaki could't believe the lawyer's punctuality and asked her if she got up very early in the morning to commute. Erika laughed and said her roommate drove her. Then, Erika gushed at the size for the estate, which lead to a mini tour-led by Cedric-to pass the time before Li Yi and Arashiyama arrived. The two were grateful Honoka gave them a day off, which lead the lawyer and paralegal to enjoy a proper weekend.

By 9:00, Li Yi and Arashiyama arrived in an Aston Martin. Erika, of course, grew excited at the sight of an ultra-luxury car. Misaki was embarrassed for her friend, however spending fifteen minutes before the others arrived taught Misaki a lot for Erika. She learned how to redirect Erika's attention before she did something stupid and it was inevitable to prevent Erika from gushing over luxury goods; her friend had a deep appreciation for the finer things in life.

Introductions were made for all parties-including Erika getting an autograph photo from Li Yi's recent photo shoot in New Zealand and a casual photo taken from Erika's digital camera. Then, they compiled into the Aston Martin and drove off.

Much to Misaki's relief, the shop was reserved for Li Yi's party, hence the four were the only people in the shop. Li Yi and Arashiyama worked as a team selecting and debating on dresses that would accentuate Misaki's figure, while Misaki kept Erika in line as the lawyer browse through the outfits and hand bags in the store.

The lawyer got excited, however she tone down her squealing-much to Misaki's surprise. Erika preoccupied herself in browsing through the hand bags and occasionally asking Misaki to be her model for the hand bag. At first, Misaki was miffed that she was roped into Erika's shenanigans, but she quickly realized her friend was doing her own coordinating. Erika revealed she was more of a hand bag girl, hence she wanted to accessorize Misaki for her press conference on Thursday.

Misaki and Erika were interrupted when a sale associate requested for Misaki's presence. Erika left the hand bag on the shelf it was resting on and followed Misaki and the employee to the dressing rooms. Erika sat on a chair close to the love seat the couple were sitting at. The employee accompanied Misaki to a dressing room where Misaki discovered there was at least a dozen of evening gowns and two dozens of heels for to coordinate the outfit. Fortunately, there will be two employees helping Misaki and the dressing room was large enough for the three occupants.

"Would you kindly take your clothes off ma'am?" one associate asked while the other was taking a dress off the hanger.

Misaki nodded and began to undress. Let the fun begin.

She lost count of how many shoes and dresses she tried. As the victim, she grew tired of the hassle from slipping out of one dress to another, the mangling with the heels an associate fussed about, and the shuffling in and out of the dressing room. Meanwhile, the other three were relaxing in the comfy seats and offered their own review on the dresses; she greatly envy them. Misaki quickly developed a pet peeve when one of them asked her to twirl and walk around.

Her endurance finally paid off when she stepped out of the dressing room wearing the final gown and the second last pair of heels that were selected for her wear. Her three critics stood up in awe and clapped in approval.

"It's perfect!" Erika cried out as she jogged to the hand bag section to find the perfect one that would match her dress. Arashiyama negotiated with the sale associate, while Li Yi gave her smile and nodded.

Misaki flashed a smile in return, immensely relieved that an exhausting human ritual known as shopping as finally ended. For now.

After the purchase was made, the group headed off for to lunch. It amaze Misaki that they spent over two hours browsing for a suitable dress and other accessories. To cheer up Misaki, Erika made a suggesting to dine at a bistro near the beach. The couple were impressed by Erika's suggestion, while Misaki wondered to what extent did her friend truly appreciate the finer things in life.

The afternoon passed by too quickly in Misaki's opinion. Eating at the bistro was a casual affair; Erika's demeanor made the atmosphere relaxed and comfortable for Misaki to be more social, especially with Arashiyama. Then, the beauty salon trip was easier to bear than the boutique. Arashiyama lead Misaki's beauty transformation, leaving the paralegal to sit in the barber's chair and let him work his magic.

When Arashiyama was done, Misaki was taken back by the results. In looking at her reflection, she noticed it was herself, but not herself at the same time. Her hair had simple cut and styled differently, while her eyebrows were waxed, and she was wearing light make up. In the rare moments in her life, Misaki truly admits she was beautiful. The last time she regarded herself an exquisite manner was on her wedding day before the ceremony began.

Now, looking at herself in the mirror, Misaki felt pleased with her appearance. It was the highlight of the day.

The errands for the day ended when Arashiyama paid the salon for their services. Li Yi and Arashiyama were very generous to fund and refused offers from Misaki and Erika to help cover the expenses. Erika was dropped off at the train station. She was truly grateful for the experience and hanging out with her long time friend. Misaki, on the other hand, quietly admits Erika was on her best behavior and was sad to see her friend gone. However, seeing her on Monday morning made it bearable for her to endure next week.

The couple dropped Misaki off at the Walker Estate. Cedric was waiting for her when the car pulled up to the driveway. He grabbed the parcels and walked into the estate, giving his mistress privacy with the two guest. She gave them her utmost thanks for taking the time out of their busy schedule. Arashiyama acted quite humble to her thanks, while Li Yi simply smiled and told her they would see her next week.

After changing into comfortable clothes, Misaki decided to indulge herself in reading her novel. She found the perfect reading area in private room that had a couch and television set. She surmised this was the family room, specifically Gerard's-the interior design had a masculine touch-but she didn't care. It was a cozy area, a perfect spot to relax, read, and rest.

She became conscious to soft, warm hands lightly caressing her cheeks and warm breath against her ear. Her golden eyes refuse to open as she let the sensation submerge her senses. She felt herself drifting back to slumber by the lullaby crafted by human touch.

"Love, wake up," he whispered.

There was no response from the lady in slumber, much to his frustration. He tried again; this time, he placed one hand on her shoulder and gently shake her."Love, wake up," he urged, "it's diner time. You must eat."

This time he got a small moan from her. He encouraged her with a smile."That's it love, time to wake up." Gerard watched Misaki struggling to open her eyes.

Perhaps a little encouragement should do the trick.

He leaned closer and pressed her lips to her left temple. He lingered long enough before she jerked vigorously. Then he removed his lips and leaned towards her right and kissed her right temple.

The results were a great improvement, Misaki was almost awake, however Gerard felt he should give her another one. As he raised his head, he contemplated the last one. His heart screamed that he should the lips he has been dying to kiss when he laid his eyes on hers, but his mind warned him to respect her wishes.

While he waged a mental conflict, Misaki started to move around, jostling the open book on her chest. Her head twisted side to side and her face contorted as she struggled to wake up. Gerard observed her silently, then he made his strike.

Golden eyes flashed open when lips touched her nose. Misaki knew he was kissing her, but she was surprised by his last one. It was so close to her mouth. So close.

Gerard enjoyed Misaki's bemused expression, but he distracted her by mentioning dinner. To his relief, she seemed to forget about the stunt he pulled. As they ate dinner, she asked questions about his day and he, in return, asked about hers. Gerard gave a succinct, blunt version of his meeting Osaka; Misaki, in contrast, had a colorful tale to tell.

Once she finished her tale, he complimented on her makeup and hair style before he asked, "May I see your dress?"

Misaki blushed as she saw the teasing smile and a glint of adoration in his green eyes. "O-Of course not!" she retorted.

"Why not?" he countered smoothly.

"Because I don't want to," Misaki muttered, eyes shying away from him.

Unknown to Misaki, his smile changed from teasing to sympathy. He reached across the table and touched her shoulder. "Love, I was only joking," he responded. There was no response. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous," Misaki replied, "it's my first time in being known in public and I'm intimidated by the attention I will receive."

After the words left her mouth, she was engulfed into a tight hug. Misaki didn't hear him move from his seat and to her side quickly. "Love, it will be okay. I will be there with you, every step of the way," he said softly.

Misaki chose not to respond, rather she nodded her head, unable to trust her voice at the moment. It wasn't the issue she told him that was bothering her. Indeed, it was another one, far darker and more complex to convey into words. It came to her when she was sleeping and she was unable to shake it off even after Gerard woke up. Although, she was comfortable in his arms, she was dreading for next week.

**I decided to write a lengthy chapter to make up the time lost. As I stated before, I will update every two-three weeks, however I'll make the chapters longer as compensation! **

**We reached twenty chapters! Cheers! **

**Review~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally free now! I'll be able to update weekly again! Thanks for being patient everyone!**

**Special thanks to Nesha, Teruko, shawnmisakiusui, and BlueKitten-Nya for reviewing the last chapter. Your words gave me inspiration to complete this chapter. I am very grateful for your support. =]**

**Nesha: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll work on my other story soon, but after I finish this one. **

**Teruko San: That's good. I have read the recent ones and I was excited when Misaki's dad was finally introduce. I literally sighed while I was writing those scenes!**

**shawnmisakiusui: No worries! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**BlueKitten-Nya: Thanks! My plan is to include all the characters from the manga into my story. The only question is when. So stay tune. ;]**

In less than seven hours, her life would change drastically again.

In was less than seven hours before she would be in Tokyo, the largest and most populous city of Japan.

In less than seven hours her privacy will be compromise as the paparazzi will flash their cameras at her.

In less than seven hours she will lose her status a single, widow, middle class woman and becomes a social elite and wife again for one of the most powerful and richest man of Asia.

The thought of being an instant socialite did not bode well for her.

Damn.

Misaki laid her head down on the desk, feeling mentally exhausted just from looking at her planner that had the time for public appearance. She cursed herself for remembering. It was distracting her from her schoolwork on the first day of class! Fortunately, the professor seemed to not mind the short attention span the students were suffering from.

So far, the instructor was rambling from the syllabus displayed on the overhead, giving the same speech teachers told their students year after year. She felt less guilty for not listening to the teacher. For the time being, the instructor has not lectured on today's lesson, leaving Misaki to be occupied in her own thoughts.

To her dismay, her thoughts trailed back to the impending appearance in Tokyo.

After she admitted her first worry to Gerard, she was grateful for his support, however, that wasn't the only problem she was agonizing over. There were two more hanging over her head. It troubled her so much that she failed to sleep peacefully since the first time she dreamt about it on that fateful Saturday afternoon.

A part of her wonder why she didn't tell Gerard her other worries. He has been considerate about her wellbeing and feelings. He has been the type of person Misaki always wanted in her life. So why should this be any different? She was fairly sure he would understanding as always, but there was something holding her back.

There wasn't an exact word she can name it. Rather, it was a feeling plaguing her conscience. From Saturday, her worries were slowly eating away the safe and comfort she was enjoying. She was aware that it was spreading like a cancer. Misaki knew she was trying to keep it together, concealing the pain for as long as she can endure before it breaks her.

It was hard for Misaki to believe that she was on the steps to enter the plane. A private jet to be exact. According to Cedric, Gerard left for Tokyo earlier in day and made traveling arrangements for Misaki. She took the time to observe the plane. It was clean, expansive, and ridiculously expensive. She eyed the mini-bar on the corner, mentally guessing that the glasses sitting on that rack was worth ten times her paycheck.

To her relief, Cedric accompanied her on the plane ride. He gave her privacy, allowing her to rewrite her notes and study. During the three hour trip, she fell asleep on the comfortable plane seat with her notes covering her, creating a makeshift blanket. She felt a strong and gentle hand lightly touching her shoulder. Misaki was grateful Cedric woke her up thirty minutes before the plane descended, however apprehension she suppressed in her sleep resurfaced again.

Misaki thought she would never admit this, but she really wished Gerard was with her now.

When she arrived in the terminal, Li Yi and Arashiyama were waiting for her. Before she greeted the couple, they quickly ushered out of the building and into a SUV waiting in the parking lot. After being carted to the car in a rough manner, she felt winded and sweaty. In contrast, Cedric was able to maintain speed with the group while carrying Misaki's baggage without breaking a sweat. Cedric was sitting in the back, texting Gerard their location. Misaki sat in the seats in front of the butler with Li Yi, who was brushing her tangled hair.

As she brushed the tangles, Li Yi quickly explained time was the essence to make Misaki presentable. Before Misaki had the chance to reply, the SUV came to a stop at the side entrance The Peninsula. She was ushered out of the vehicle and she barely had time to gaze at the structure or the interior decoration. Li Yi and Arashiyama led her to a penthouse. In the penthouse, the room was transformed into a dressing room. Cedric unpacked her heels and dressed, while Misaki was ushered again into a bathroom to shower. She was warned to not take too long, leaving Misaki to bask in warmth and relaxation for a short time.

The hair styling and applying makeup proved to be a test of patience and endurance for Misaki Ayuzawa. She had zero idea how models, socialites, or celebrities do it, but this experience as given her a new profound respect for these people that do this on daily basis. She found herself tuning out as Li Yi dried her hair and styled it and Arashiyama put makeup on. Every once and awhile she heard the couple bicker, but she paid no attention to that matter. When her makeover was done, she was given privacy to put on her dress and heels. Her legs wobbled from sitting too long, but she managed change without any hassle.

After completing the task, Misaki noticed her reflection in the mirror. Although she has seen herself in this dress before, it amazed her to see herself differently in a good way. Gazing at the mirror, Misaki admired herself wearing a royal purple Hermès one shoulder evening gown. Her hair was split from the back and it was curled. On her feet, she was wearing black heels that made her a centimeter or two taller. Her nails were manicured to perfection and adorn with a simple coat of nail polish. Her makeup was subtle, except for her eyes. She had the smokey eye look thanks to craftsmanship of Arashiyama.

Gerard was notified by Li Yi when Misaki went off to change. When he arrived at the penthouse, he noticed the smirking grins the couple was giving him as they were packing up their equipment. He knew it was futile to ask them what Misaki looked like, so he thank them and decided to wait for Misaki. When she walked out and noticed her reflection in the mirror, his heart stopped.

Never before he has seen a woman more beautiful than the one before him. She was truly an elegant woman by her own right. It was amazing to the see the transformation. Gerard smirked, looks like he owes Arashiyama and Li Yi a favor. Perhaps he get another contact to help advertise their future business.

Satisfied by her looks, Misaki turned around to see Gerard sitting in a leather armchair with a smile plastered on his face. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked, feeling very self-conscious. "Long enough to gaze at your beauty," he replied as he stood up. She blushed and muttered, "Well thanks. It...it isn't much."

He took a step closer. "No, it isn't much to describe how stunning you look. You really look beautiful my love."

She blushed even harder. "You flatter me too much."

"Nonsense." Then, he enveloped his arms around her frame. "You truly do not see yourself clearly as others do." He gave her a meaning hug. "I came here to pick you up. We need a thirty-minute preparation with the television crew."

"That soon?" Misaki did not realized it would take that long to be ready.

He nodded. "You ready to go?"

She blinked at his statement. Was she ready to go? She was dressed for the part, but she was not mentally prepared. Misaki did not want to go, but she has to do this. She must do this for their sake. She looked at him squarely. "Ready," she said.

They made their way down to the lobby. This time Misaki was able to sight see the hotel. Admiring the interior design was futile against her concerns. She was trying her best to conceal it, but she knew it would not fool him for long.

She was right when they were standing side by side on the elevator ride down.

It was silent for a brief period, then Gerard spoke up. "What's wrong love?"

Misaki struggled to speak, then the words poured at as the elevator made its slow descent.

"I have two concerns," Misaki admitted."The first one is my father. Gerard looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He left the country in order to escape embezzlement, credit card fraud, money laundering, and bank fraud charges." She sighed. "My father went through great lengths to fund his gambling addiction and left us at a great debt. He created a scandal the media would love to expose."

She drew a breath, clearly exasperated from talking about her father. "My concern is when the news is published, I believe he would come back and try to the money. Your money," she clarified. "I have no doubt he would he even draw attention to himself and Japan would soon learn about the disgrace of the Ayuzawa family."

"He won't."

Misaki glanced at him, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"I will make sure that man would not interfere with your family. Even though he might try to use you due to our marital status, do not forget that bank fraud he tried to conduct was through my company. I am not afraid to press charges and use all means necessary to permanently ruin him for the rest of his life," Gerard replied firmly. "I will protect you all from him."

Misaki was touched. It was a wonderful feeling to have someone other than her mother and sister care for her.

"Now, would you care to tell me your other concern?" Gerard gently asked.

_Oh crap, _Misaki thought. _How will I explain this?_

Before she opened her mouth, the elevator dinged and the door opened. They were on the lobby floor. It was busy with the camera crew arranging their equipment and security guards trying to organize the press. "We'll talk about this later love," Gerard replied. He grabbed her hand as he stepped out, leaving Misaki no choice, but to follow him. As she walked out with him, he gave him a grin of reassurance. She smiled in returned as she squeezed his hand.

It amazed Misaki how long it took the camera crew to prepare. Fortunately she has not done other than standing in front of the podium for camera positioning and microphone testing. Also, she was requested to have some pictures taken of herself and others with Gerard. Once the preparations were done, Gerard and Misaki had a ten minute break before they went on air.

"How are you doing?" Gerard asked as he sat down next to her. "Fine. I didn't expect this to be so chaotic," Misaki replied, referring to the crowd, "but I also didn't expect this to be so easy for us." Gerard laughed. "They do go out of their way to make it convenient for us. It's their way to repay us for taking our time out our busy schedule to do an interview. I will be doing most of the talking, so just relax and remain calm. Thinking with a clear mind will enable you to say what _you _want the press to hear."

Misaki nodded in comprehension. _Right. I have to remain calm and collected. _

One of the camera man jogged up to the pair and informed them they will be airing soon. Gerard thank him and stand up. He turned and offered his hand to Misaki. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She was off to her new life.

The public announcement took no more than thirty minutes. Just as Gerard promised, he did most of the talking; he had to explain his survival from the massacre and a simple love story that the reporters easily accepted. When Misaki spoke, there were questions about her reaction to their class differences, her goals in life, and her happiness with Gerard Although the press seemed sympathetic to her, she remembered Gerard's advice and gave information she only wanted the media to know.

The press conference ended when Gerard concluded to answer more questions. He took Misaki's hand and led her away from the conference site and down the hallway. The retreating figures were masked by security guards that refused to grant access to persistent reporters.

As they walked down the hallway, Gerard asked, "Are you hungry?" Misaki's stomach growled in response. He gave a short laugh and informed her that they had a reservation at the hotel restaurant private rooms. "I'm sure you can endure walking in those heels a while longer love. It's a short walk."

"I think you underestimate me," Misaki chimed in. "I had to wear boots with heels at my old job and I wear pumps whenever I'm needed for a trial. I'm already use to this. We girls can take on the pain."

"It seems I have," he replied. "I'm sorry love." Then he changed subjects. "You did a wonderful job at the press conference. I'm very proud of you."

Her faced instantly transformed from pale to hot pink. "Thank you."

"I think I figured out your other concern."

Misaki blinked in surprised. "You have?"

Gerard confirmed. "Indeed. I gather you are afraid that once this press conference is over. This 'illusion' of me will fade away and I will revert to my past self." He stopped walking and glanced at Misaki. "Love, I would _never_ do that. I made myself clear to you that I want to be a better husband. Now that word is out, everyone will know you are loved and cared. They will also know that we are not the average socialite couple. They will see genuine love and trust."

Tears began welled up. Misaki knew she was getting too emotional these days, but Gerard keeps saying meaningful and wonderful words to her. It was like he was the romance hero she always read and dream about. "Damnit, you're making me ruin my makeup Arashiyama-san worked hard to apply." Gerard handed her a handkerchief as a token of apology.

After she dabbed her eyes, Misaki replied, "Now that's all cleared up. I guess I can move forward. I'm free from my past. I'm not afraid anymore. The future, the unknown doesn't seem scary now that I know I have support from you Gerard."

This time, it was Gerard's turn to blink. "I can call you that right?" Misaki asked hastily. His surprised face turn into a gentle smile. "You certainly may, Misaki. May I call you that?"

"Of course Gerard."

"We should hurry over to the restaurant. We don't want to keep Li Yi-san and Arashiyama-san waiting."

** Although Misaki's dad has been introduced and it was revealed why he left, I decided to not change my original concept for him. He will play an important part in the future. Now that Gerard and Misaki are much better terms, it is time for more fluff!**

**See you next week! Please review! =]**


	22. Chapter 22

**Anonymous readers you rock! =]**

**Teruko San: To answer your question, I cannot reveal much, but all I can say the time will come very soon. Currently, the story is entering its final arc and I want to make it epic as possible.**

It has been three months since Gerard and Misaki made their appearance. To Misaki's amazement, her life did not alter drastically as she envisioned. At first, the media fawned over Misaki, however it died down shortly afterwards as Misaki kept quiet to the public eye. Through Gerard's influence, no paparazzi paraded through her university and Misaki was left at peace with her studies.

Furthermore, she anticipated that she and Gerard would attend lavish parties and numerous social events as other socialites and celebrities do, but that did not happen. Gerard explained he was not a party person and would rather have a small gathering of good friends to enjoy a Saturday. When he asked Misaki if that would be okay with her, she was more than okay. Misaki also prefer spend her weekend like that.

There were changes, however, Misaki did not seem to mind that much. For instance, she discovered a fan club created by Suzuna's dorm mates that insisted Misaki to visit them frequently. Suzuna found herself enjoying her instant recognition among her peers. Then, Li Yi and Arashiyama became Misaki's new socialite company. The couple always invited Misaki to join them in activities such as shopping, dining, or doing a recreational activity.

She became close friends with the couple after their private dinner party at The Peninsula. They were sympathetic towards Misaki coping with her new life style and were happy to help anyway they can to make the adjustment period smoother for Misaki. She was grateful for their efforts and became thankful that she had a great company to be with.

Other than her socialite status, Misaki was kept busy with her intern and school. At her job, The Yabu Group won the Umekouji case. Since it was their debut case, the firm was swamped with incoming cases from other corporations. Eventually, the company hired more employees and interns to tackle the workload. Erika and Misaki were grateful for the help; Erika was doing last minute reviewing for the state bar exam and Misaki was juggling her time with studying with her finals and searching scholarships and grants for the graduate school she was accepted.

It was a chilly Friday morning when Misaki woke up. Today, it was the studying week before the final exams. It was generous for Gerard to provide her a private study room and other review materials he personally bought for her. She look at her clock; it was earlier than she would be awake, but it was a few minutes before Gerard would start his day.

She shivered from the cold air after this realization. Earlier this week, the heater broke down, leaving the mansion cold. Fortunately there were warm blankets, but it do not suffice Misaki's need for warmth. Misaki grabbed one of the blankets layering on her bed and wrapped it around her body. Then, she shuffled out of her room and down the hallway.

Down the hallway lies Gerard's room. She was surprised he had been sleeping not far from her. Misaki thought he would be on the higher levels of the mansion. The first time she entered in his room, it was spacious as her room was and modest. A part of her wonder why she always goes in his room every winter morning. For one, his room was sandwiched between two other rooms, allowing the bedroom to retain warmth. In addition, he radiates so much heat by the way he holds her as she snuggles up to him.

A part of her saw her commute as impractical, she could easily move in his room. After all, they are married and improved their communication. Although Misaki was happier, another part of her still retains that fear from her wedding night three years ago. It was the last night she shared a bed with him as the following night she was dismissed from the master bedroom and was given a guest room. She was so hurt by this gesture, but she suppressed the pain, a coping mechanism she has done all her life.

She quietly opened the door connecting to Gerard's bedroom. Misaki glanced inside; he was still in bed, sleeping on his side. After she gently closed the door, she tip toed to the empty space on the bed and gingerly peeled off the blanket covering him. Then, she arranged the blankets. Once she was satisfied, Misaki curled up to his side and sighed in satisfaction.

On cue, Gerard shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her frame. He shifted downwards and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good Morning Misaki," he murmured. "Morning Gerard." That was her reply every morning, before she gave him a one arm hug. They basked in warmth and companionship of the other in silence. Misaki closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"So why?"

Golden eyes appeared from the blankets and stared at green ones.

"Why do you come here every early morning, but not sleep with me at night?"

"You hurt me the last time I shared a bed with you," she answered cooly.

The words flowed out with ease and her aloof voice clearly caught him off guard. For a second, he look like he had no idea what she was talking about. He didn't respond, but she could tell he was trying to remember on what was forgotten. She quietly snorted. Men. It seems they forget everything that was not pertain to them. Figures.

"Seems you don't remember. It was the wedding night. You treated me with disrespect and dismissed me the next night. I never felt so violated before."

She was surprised by her articulation and the suddenness of this issue. She never thought about sharing this with Gerard during their new stage of their relationship.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I never realized the depths of my actions has hurt you. I won't make excuses for it, but clearly I have been an ass in the past. I can understand and respect your wishes to continue with the separate bed rooms."

"Thank you."

The rest of the morning together was resumed in silence and snuggling with more distance. It ended with Gerard unwrapping himself from her and went off to the bathroom for a shower. Misaki stayed in his for a few more minutes, until she decided to get up and get ready for the day.

She was studying when a knock on the door interrupted her. She frowned slightly, everyone was instructed to not bother her.

Gerard had a sheepish smile on his face. She noticed he had a small tray with tea and snacks. "Fancy a cup of tea and cake?"

"I didn't realize I was studying in the fifteen minutes of the break time," Misaki said between her bites.

"That's fine. We all get...caught up sometimes, but how is your studies coming along?"

"Fine. I can't wait for it to be over. I want to enjoy Christmas and New Years."

She helped herself to another slice, while Gerard looked at his tea cup with a thoughtful look. "Misaki, do you have plans for the winter holidays?"

"I haven't," she admitted.

His face brightened. "That's good. I was talking to your mother and she was hoping we might visit her."

"You talked to her?" Misaki said in surprise. Her mother and Gerard lacked a decent conversation in the past. Well, it was good to know the in-laws are slowly getting along.

"I have." He confirmed. "Ayuzawa-san was surprised when I called and she invited us to spend the holidays with her." Then he smiled as if he thought of a great idea. "Perhaps you can enlighten me on gifts I can get for your mother sisters. I wish to give them meaningful presents for Christmas."

"Sure!" Misaki chimed. "I don't mind, but the thought of spending time with them is the greatest gift to them." She tilt her head and looked outside the window. "After all, Christmas and New Year's is the time to spend time with family and together look forward for the incoming year," Misaki replied in a bittersweet tone. Images of her father swirled in her mind.

A pale hand reached over and patted her lap. "Maybe this year can be different," Gerard reminded her gently. "Speaking of New Years, you might want to give me a run down of the Japanese version of New Year's. It's more elaborate than Western New Years and it's been a very long time since I celebrated one."

"Of course. We can do that after my exams are over."

Finals Week began and ended rather quickly. Misaki was mentally exhausted from the exams and editing legal documents for Erika to use in trials that would begin after the holidays. She remembered there was also Christmas shopping and New Year preparations that made her silently groan in despair. No time for relaxation for the holidays.

Finding gifts for Minako and Suzuna were not much of hassle thanks to Gerard's funding. Secretly finding a gift for Gerard on the other hand, was a daunting task. It was frustrating on her end because she also wanted to find a meaningful gift just as he did for her mother and sister. Although they were spending time together and doing activities as a normal couple do, Gerard revealed little about his interest.

She messaged her head as she battle through the sea of people bustling around aisles. One of the aggressive shoppers bumped Misaki to the side and she ended up colliding to Li Yi. "Li Yi-san!" she exclaimed. "Misaki-san!" Li Yi said in return. As Misaki and Li Yi became better friends, she started to use Misaki's first name. "Doing last minute Christmas shopping I presume?" the Hong Kong model inquired.

"Yeah, Gerard and I are shopping for my mom and sister. Somehow, we were split up and I'm using this to my advantage to find him a Christmas present. Unfortunately, I don't know what he likes! It's not like I can give him cash, he has too much money for me to add to his collection," Misaki answered. That earned her a hearty laugh from the Chinese woman.

"Well, I have an idea in mind, but we'll have to go further down the store to see what I have in mind," Li Yi stated. Misaki was about to open her mouth, but the model interrupted her. "Don't worry about the cost. I'll pay for it," Li Yi reassured her. Then Misaki was lead towards the destination Li Yi had in mind. Misaki made a mental note to make gifts for Li Yi and Arashiyama.

"Onee-chan! You're here!" Suzuna joyfully shouted. Misaki was halfway across the walkway when Suzuna launched herself at the older sister. She embraced her sister in a loving manner. "Good to see you too Suzuna. Merry Christmas," Misaki replied as she hugged her sister in return. Over her shoulder Suzuna spied on Gerard walking with gifts in his arms.

Suzuna untangled herself from Misaki walked up to Gerard. She gave him a bow before she greeted him. "Hello brother-in-law. Merry Christmas." "Hello Suzuna-san, Happy Christmas to you too," Gerard greeted. Suzuna blinked in surprise. "Oh so _that's _what British people say," Suzuna teased with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Let Mom know we're here," she instructed Suzuna. Her sister raised an eyebrow and retreated. "Sorry about that. Suzuna has always been a cultural person. It amuses her greatly that there are different expressions and words that vary in all English speaking countries. Though I think that's a common misconception since all languages have different variations or dialects," Misaki observed.

She caught Gerard standing next to her and staring at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing. I think it's adorable when you go into analyzing mode Misaki."

"Stop with the flattery, it won't get you anywhere. Let's go inside and away from the cold."

"Misaki! Welcome home and Merry Christmas!" Minako greeted. "Merry Christmas Mom." Minako directed her attention to Gerard. "Welcome Gerard-san. Thank you for coming and Merry Christmas," she said politely. "Thank you for inviting me into your home. Happy Christmas," he retorted and offered her the parcels in his arms. "This is for you and Suzuna-san," Gerard continued.

Minako was really touched by his gesture. Then she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room where there was a small Bonsai tree shaped into a Christmas tree was resting on a small table. Around the tree were wrapped presents with name tags for the family members. "I'm sorry for the sparse Christmas decorations. I'm not familiar with the Christmas holiday as my daughters are, but this is what Suzuna and I pulled together at the last minute, considering we focus more on the New Year's."

"It's quite all right Ayuzawa-san. I love it," Gerard earnestly replied.

Relief washed over Minako's countenance. "Splendid. I hope you don't mind Japanese food for a Christmas dinner. Though, I suppose we can run over to the store and get a western food or drink that is part of this holiday," Minako trailed off.

"Egg nog," Suzuna replied nonchalantly. Minako looked at her daughter. "Well, that what Westerners drink during Christmas. I can go out to the store and buy some," Suzuna explained.

"I'll go with you," Misaki offered. Suzuna waved her off. "Actually, I would like to go with my brother-in-law. I want to get to know him. Is that all right Aniki?" Suzuna asked with mirth. Gerard played along. "Perfectly fine imouto-chan." He opened the door and allowed Suzuna to leave first. "We'll be back," he called out to Misaki and Minako.

Minako looked at her daughter. "Well, now that he's out of the house, why don't we talk over a cup of green tea?"

**It's been rough for me to get back writing weekly, so please bear my tardiness. Rest assure, I will remain vigilant posting-even if it's not on Saturday-once a week.**

**That being said, a review would be the greatest form of gratitude and support for my story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I recently discovered my story is featured in two communities! All I can say is thanks for the support!**

**ThePandaHat: I love your review. That is so clever! Don't stop with the witty responses. Thanks for making me laugh!**

**Magica Ring: Don't worry, I miss Usui too. **

**Teruko San: 10/5? Awww, you're so nice! =]**

**whointheworldbelievethat: Hahaha! Don't worry, most of us are used to reading Usui and Misaki, so it's a little unsettling to read a story with Misaki herself. I'm afraid I can't exactly answer that question, but the story is in its final arc. Perhaps it can answer your question.**

"I'm surprised the media is not surrounding the house," Minako confessed as she gave her daughter a hot cup of tea.

"It's Gerard's doing," Misaki responded. "He's good at keeping the media away from us. He values privacy."

"A secretive man," Minako remarked. "That truly makes him more mysterious to the media. An enigma, more elusive now than three years ago."

Misaki gave her mom a puzzling look.

Her mother smiled that signaled Misaki to not ponder over it.

Misaki changed topics. "So Gerard told me called you," she started off. "Indeed," Minako replied as she sipped her tea. "Is there something troubling you?"

"No," Misaki hastily answered. "I was surprised when he told me. If I remembered correctly, he barely acknowledge your presence during the ceremony."

"That he did," her mother confirmed. "His actions are the opposite from the past. Definitely a change of heart," she commented.

"Yeah, but there's something else that's troubling me."

"What is it?" Minako prompted.

"Did he ever mention his past treatment to you and apologize?"

"Neither of us spoke about it. Why do you ask Misaki?"

"One time we were talking about it and he seemed truly surprised. It was like he wasn't aware of it," Misaki stated. "How come some memories may never be retained even though a person made a full recovery?"

"It would depend on the brain damage he received," Minako clarified. "There are certain parts in the brain that retains long term memory. Given his accident and coma, I am not surprised if he did not have complete retention. It is possible that he may recover these memories over time; sometimes it's for the best that certain ones are forgotten."

"It doesn't seem right," her daughter insisted. "I can't tell what it is, but something is off."

Minako made no comment and resumed drinking her tea.

"That is a lovely cake Suzuna," Minako commented. "You didn't have to get a cake." "I wasn't the one who made the suggestion to stop by the bakery," Suzuna argued. She tilted her head to towards Gerard's direction. Her mother gave a subtle nod and the two returned to silently eating their cake slice and observing Misaki's and Gerard's interactions. The subjects Gerard and Misaki were discussing was lost to the other two members, but they observed a spark of life in Misaki's golden eyes.

It was enough to tell this holiday season would be joyful for Misaki and that was what Suzuna and Minako wanted.

After a delicious dinner and deserts, it was decided to open presents. The four members gathered around the bonsai Christmas tree and distributed the presents. Once the presents were sorted, the sounds of wrapping paper ripped and crinkle filled the living room. Minako was delighted with new, stainless steel cooking pots, a set of books, and money for shopping. Suzuna was excited for her new iPod, trendy clothes, and money. Suzuna's eyes bulged as she counted the banknotes.

Misaki raised her eyebrows over concern of Suzuna's behavior. _Exactly how much money did he give her? _ She glanced over to Gerard; he was engaged in a conversation with Minako over the books.

_I'll have to confront him later._

"Hey Aniki! Open your presents!" Suzuna requested. She was occupied with her new iPod, but was curious about Gerard's and Misaki's gifts. Gerard gave Misaki a small smile when he picked up a parcel from Suzuna. "Are you going to open yours?" he asked slyly. Misaki looked at her gifts; they were unopened partly because she was waiting politely-it was a silent decision for each member to open their gifts in counter-clockwise-and she wanted to open her gifts in private-she was not sure what gifts Gerard got her and she had a feeling she might overreact in front of the family.

"Yeah Onee-chan! Open your gifts too!" Suzuna quipped.

Misaki sighed as she grabbed her gifts. "Who's going first?"

"You are," Gerard smoothly replied. "It's ladies' first after all."

Suzuna laughed, while Misaki rolled her eyes.

She first opened gifts from Suzuna and Minako. It was the same gifts she anticipated her mother and sister would give on her birthday. She gave Suzuna a content smile, but Suzuna gave as sheepish grin. "This is something to tide you over before your graduation. Stay tune for that," Suzuna responded. Then, Misaki put aside the gifts and grabbed Gerard's present. She observed it was in a smaller box in comparison to the others.

"I hope you like them," he said softly.

She gently ripped the wrapping apart. One look at the content underneath made her gasp. It was plane tickets for an island round trip. According to the ticket description, she was on a trip to visit all the participating islands on the South Pacific. She whipped her head towards the left. "You're giving me a tropical vacation present?" she exclaimed.

Gerard gave her a sheepish smile, while Suzuna snickered. "I thought this would be a lovely present. I notice you were fond of the tropical setting in the house, so I figured it would be best to give you an opportunity, a treat not many will experience, to visit."

Misaki pursed her lip. Trust Gerard to have an explanation with good intentions. "That's very kind of you, but it's too much! I'm not the type who needs to be lavished with luxury goods!" she protested as she leaned toward his direction.

Then Gerard leaned closer. "That's true, but allow me to indulge in this selfish wish of mine. All I want is to spend together with my wife. Sure, we cannot have a normal vacation as other couples do, but that does not mean we don't have to be extravagant. I want to have our vacation in private with good weather and a fantastic setting. Besides, we can stay at the beach and not do anything if that is what you wish do," he replied softly.

Misaki felt her blush growing into full bloom. From her peripheral view, she noticed Suzuna was leaving, giving the two privacy for their intimate moment. "When does this island vacation takes place?"

He grinned. "A week after your graduation. Consider this as your Christmas, New Year's, and graduation present Misaki."

"Well it's good to know I'm getting a good deal out of this. Talk about value," Misaki joked. She pulled and grabbed Gerard's presents. "Now it's your turn," she declared as she dumped them on his lap.

"Very well love."

Gerard smoothly removed the wrapping. He was delighted with a new fountain pen and tie from Misaki's family. Misaki was relieved that Gerard reacted to the gifts in good grace. He held Misaki's present and had a curious expression on his face.

"Misaki, what is this?"

"Open it and find out," Misaki retorted with her own sly smile.

Once he completed his task, his eyes widen at the object he held in his hands. It was a limited edition Fendi glasses case. His fingers traced the outline of the engraved logo. "How did you know?" he asked with complete and utter surprised.

"Li Yi-san," Misaki quipped. "According to her, you wear glasses."

_Li Yi forced her way through the sea of people. She had a determined look in her eye, that the clever ones knew that had to say at least five meters away from her. Misaki, in contrast struggled to keep up with the model's fast, but fluid pace._

_ Eventually, they made their way to the farther end of the store-which was just as crowded as the front end. Misaki observed rows of glass boxes housing the most expensive, elaborate, and gorgeous jewelry she laid her eyes on. She wondered if they were getting him a Rolex watch, but that theory quickly dissipated as Li Yi passed the watch section._

_ After a couple twists and turns, the pair ended up in the glasses section. Misaki looked around her surroundings. She had never seen so many glasses displayed in a aesthetic manner, organized by the company, then subsequently arranged by glasses frame, color, and category. "Li Yi-san, what are we doing here? I didn't know Gerard wore glasses. Besides, I don't know the type of lens he needs or which frame would look good on him," Misaki commented._

_ "We're not here to get him glasses," Li Yi easily replied. "Rather, we are here to get him a glasses case. Since he wears glasses, it would be a practical thing to give him a case for him to store it."_

_ That would be a practical gift, indeed, but that left Misaki puzzled. "Since when has he been wearing glasses. I don't remember him wearing any."_

"_He always had them, but he doesn't always like to wear them. Though, I know he uses them when nobody else is around."_

"_If that's the case, then why do we need to buy him a case? All glasses have their own once they're bought and pick up from the optometrist."_

_ "Apparently he broke the case a couple of months ago. He was lucky that the glasses itself didn't break, but the case was severely smashed. I have no idea how he managed to do that," Li Yi admitted._

"_Are you sure it will be okay to buy this for him?" Misaki inquired. After hearing that story, she had a feeling Gerard had a secret animosity for glasses._

"_It will be fine. After all, this is from you! He won't be mad at you, Misaki-san. Instead, I think he would be pleased!"_

"_If you say so Li Yi-san."_

"According to Li Yi-san, your glasses are Fendi, so it would be appropriate to get a case from the same manufacturer," Misaki explained. "She let me pick out the box and helped me pay for it."

Gerard did not respond. He looked at his new case with intense scrutiny The atmosphere felt heavy to Misaki and she debated to interrupt him. Eventually, she spoke up. "Is everything okay Gerard? I have the receipt if you want to return it."

That snapped Gerard out of his concentration. He raised his other hand to stroke Misaki's face. "Of course not," he replied, "I love it. Thank you so much." He leaned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Misaki blushed from the gesture. "So, does that mean I get to see you wearing your glasses sometime," she teased.

He chuckled. "Just for you Misaki."

After Christmas Day, the Ayuzawa household was busy in preparing the house for New Years. The house undergo rigorous cleaning and endured other preparations. Suzuna and Minako were occupied in the kitchen, cooking food, while Misaki handled the house cleaning and visitors. After Minako discovered Gerard had elegant penmanship, she commissioned him to write nengajō, the New Year's Day postcards.

Just like every year, the days between the two celebrations passed in a blur. The family completed the preparations for the New Years. Pressured by Suzuna and Minako, Misaki led Gerard to the shrine for Hatsumōde. On their way to the shrine, Misaki explained the customs to Gerard. She was about to explain omikuji, when he pulled on her arm.

"What is it?" she asked; he pointed upwards.

Above them was a strange plant object. "That is called a mistletoe," Gerard answered. "It's a tradition for a man and woman to kiss if they are under it."

Misaki blushed. "What kind of tradition is that?" Intimacy was one thing, but sharing a kiss in public was too much. After all, the Japanese society are not too keen with demonstrating public affection for strangers to see.

Gerard gave a one shoulder shrug. "It's a custom thought to be of Scandinavian origin, but it's quite common in Western countries." Misaki wavered at that thought. "If you want, then we can ignore that tradition. I'm sorry I mentioned it. We just happen to walk under it and-" He was cut off.

Misaki took his arm and took a detour from the shrine. She led him towards a secluded park. The trees surrounding the park created a barrier; it was the perfect setting for privacy. They sat on the bench and Misaki turned to face him.

"You respected the Japanese customs for my family's sake. It's only fair I respect yours," she said. "Be warned, I am not a great kisser."

"I highly doubt that."

He leaned closer to Misaki, totally violating her personal space and gave a full-blown kiss on the lips. Her face grew pink as he got closer to her, but her embarrassment disappeared when his velvet lips touched hers. It felt good. Misaki closed her eyes, feeling bliss by this simple action.

Although her eyes were close, Misaki could see and feel the passion emanating from him and her own responding. She sensed Gerard moved to deepen the kiss and her body instinctively shifted to accommodate the change. To her surprise, she felt two strong arms holding her frame. The game has evolved. It was not a simple kiss to satisfy a Western custom. Instead, it was an ardor kiss declaring the feelings silent within their hearts. Her mind finally acknowledge the truth her heart has been saying all this time.

_He loves me._

His kiss grew stronger and her lips naturally found the rhythm to keep up with this dance they created. Her arms encircled his body as the tempo changed. In a distant thought, she knew the spell would be broken soon, but before that happens, Misaki wanted to bask in her true, first kiss with her husband.

_He really loves and cares for me and..._

Then, she silently admitted to herself the truth she vainly suppressed for so long.

_...I love him too._

The need for air became too great for both parties to endure without. They broke apart, gasping for air. Once their breathing was stabilize, their foreheads touched and had smiles on their faces. Gold and green eyes locked on each other. There were no words to be spoken. It was the eyes that communicated for them.

"You are not a great kisser. You are an _amazing _kisser," he said, which earned him another full blown blush.

Misaki and Gerard made into the shrine in good time. It was not too crowded and they were able to watch the bell ringing 108 times and bought omikuji. She was excited when she read her omikuji. "Yes! I got dai-kichi, great blessing!" she cheered. "What did you get Gerard?" Gerard showed hers. "I received the small curse, shō-kyō," he replied.

Misaki grew alarmed. "We better find you a tree so you can tie it up! Come on!" Once the task is complete, she said, "Now let's hope it won't ever come true." Gerard gave her a smile. "Nevertheless, I have dai-kichi with me to counter it. With you by my side, I think anything can be accomplished."

**Next time: Graduation, fun in the sun, and trouble in paradise.**

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This was a tricky chapter to write, but hope you all enjoy it!**

**ThePandaHat: She did, didn't she? Let's see how it all plays out...**

**Teruko San: Oops! A very bad habit of mine. .;;;;**

**whointheworldbelievethat: Hey! Wow, I love your imagination! It's rare to find people who want to share their theories!**

**Magica Ring: It makes me happy to hear great compliments like that! I love all my fans. Thank you for keeping this story strong.**

**kimmykawaii: We all miss Usui (especially the author because I'm writing a non existent Usui). **

The week after New Years was busy for The Yabu Group. Not only there were three cases schedule for trial (two were easily won, while the last one was in progress), the coworkers threw a surprise celebration for Erika and Misaki. To their coworkers, the lawyer and paralegal were viewed as role models and highly respected. It was no secret that Erika took the state bar exam and Misaki applied to graduate school, but when the news of Erika passing and Misaki being accepted, it was a celebration that could not be ignored.

With permission from Honoka, one of the conference rooms was set up with food, drinks, and a banner congratulating both. Erika and Misaki were summoned before lunch and were surprised by their fellow coworkers. The paralegal enjoyed the meals, while she received praises congratulating her acceptance. She reacted to the celebration in good grace, remaining a professional, while Erika fully embraced it in her jovial, excited way. The lawyer mingled with the coworkers and telling aspiring lawyers what to expect on the test.

While there was much joy for the two in honor, it was also a bittersweet moment. Erika had a few months left before her internship was completed. Once that was over, she planned to devote her time a full time graduate student. Misaki, on the other hand, was going to attend graduate school in another city. She would continue her internship at another Yabu Group office near her new school. The coworkers were sad to see their favorite legal duo leaving the firm; they were quite attach to the pair and enjoyed their work ethics that made their hectic days run smoother.

Despite the sadness from their coworkers, Erika and Misaki promised to visit and gave hints to possibly return and continue work full time. The celebration went overtime, but Honoka cut them slack on the condition for cleaning up the conference room and assigining an earlier deadline for the paperwork. Once the celebration was over, Misaki and Erika returned to their office and resumed their work on a future case.

After three hours in working in silence, Erika asked, "Misaki-chan, what are you and Walker-san doing after graduation?" Graduation was in two weeks and she had time off until graduate school session starts. Misaki remembered her Christmas present from Gerard and started to blush. This did not go unnoticed by one Fujino Erika. Her mouth twitched into a smirk as she worked her magic to tease and extract information from Misaki mercilessly.

It took Erika a while to wear down Misaki's defenses, but her efforts paid off in the end. She squealed in delight as an exhausted paralegal told her. Then she bombarded her poor friend with more teasing. In good intentions as always.

Misaki gave her best smile when she received her degree. Since she registered with her last name and not Walker, she was one of the first graduating seniors to obtain their degree. Among the stands were her mother, sister, Gerard, Cedric, Shintani, and Erika. Of course there were other people such as coworkers from the firm, Suzuna and Shintani's dorm mates, and Erika's friend, a tall, green hair spectacle woman named Kuga Subaru. Misaki inwardly blushed at the sheer size of people cheering for her, but she was happy. Her middle and high school graduation consisted of herself, mother, and Suzuna. Other relatives shunned the family away due to the scandal Misaki's father brought upon the family.

Due to the numerous attendees, the Ayuzawa household could not support a reception. Instead, it was held at Gerard's mansion. Much to Minako's relief, Gerard's generosity and resources saved her from a never-ending headache of organizing a reception. The party itself was relaxing and casual. She received congrats, cries, and teasing during that time. While the party was still going on, Misaki had surprised guests, Li Yi and Arashiyama. There was a fashion shoot that occurred the same time as Misaki's graduation, hence they were unable to attend the ceremony itself.

To Erika's surprise, Subaru walked up to Li Yi and started talking as if they were old friends. After Arashiyama got over his makeover antics with the female guests, he joined his fiancé. Some of the guest had knowledge of the fashion world and were excited to meet Li Yi in person. Erika quickly recovered from her shock and joined their conversation. From Misaki's view, it seemed like the three of them are getting along and now Erika and Li Yi were teasing Subaru. Misaki never thought she would see the day where someone other than herself would be more embarrassed and blushed harder than she would.

Everyone had subdivided themselves into smaller groups and mingling within. Misaki drifted from one group to another, then she stepped outside to have some alone time. Unknown to Misaki, Minako followed her and joined her daughter in the patio. She took a seat next to her daughter and chuckled at Misaki's surprised expression.

"Is there something you need?" Misaki cleared her throat.

"No. I just want to spend time with my daughter." Minako smiled. "I'm very proud of you Misaki. You have accomplished so much throughout your life and worked hard. I know it was a hard life for you and it was partly my fault for not doing my best to prevent it-"

"Don't say that Mom!" Misaki cried out. "It wasn't your fault! It was all his! His fault! You...you kept our family together after that incident. You were so strong and collected when you faced the police, the bank, and the slander from our neighbors and relatives! Despite all the bad things that were happening to us, you made sure me and Suzuna were okay. Mom, you are my inspiration to work hard and make a better life for us. That's why I took a part time job during high school. I wanted to ease the burden."

Minako remained silent as her daughter confessed. Then she quietly spoke, "You are a very kind and independent woman Misaki. Despite the rough years we have, I noticed it made you stronger. You are a stronger person than I ever was and for that I'm grateful. It brings peace to me that I know you will be fine in the future."

Misaki's eyes watered. "Mom, you're making emotional now," she replied with a sniffle. "Forgive me dear," her mother said as she dabbled her eldest's face with a napkin. Once Misaki's eyes were dried, Minako enveloped her into a hug. "Feeling better now?" Minako asked. Misaki nodded her head.

"Good, because I wanted to give you something."

Minako broke her hug and produced a jewelry box. When Misaki removed the cover, she let out a gasp. It was a rare akoya pearl necklace. "It was your grandmother's. This necklace is an heirloom passed down to my mother and she was willing to sell it to help us. She never had the chance because of your aunts and uncles protested against it. When she died, her will specifically instructed that this necklace would belong to you. She made it clear that this was to be given to you on your wedding day," Minako explained.

Misaki picked up the necklace. "Mom, my wedding day already past! How come you didn't give it to me before?"

"Your anniversary is coming up very soon. I didn't give it to you three years ago, because I felt it was not a real marriage. It was a sacrifice you made under the pretense of a wedding ceremony. To me, it would be disrespectful to my mother if I gave it to you. She wanted you to wear this on your happiest day, so I decided to wait until you are truly happy with your special person. When I look at you and Gerard, I see that spark of joy from you and him. I think this is the best time to give it to you," Minako continued as she clasped the necklace in place. "It looks good on you Misaki."

Misaki beamed at her mother's compliment.

Misaki waved good bye to the last guest from the front entrance. It was a good party, one of the few socializing events she truly enjoyed. She chuckled at the memories, especially ones of Erika doing her teasing act at Subaru. It felt great to not to be Erika's target. She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt Gerard's arms circling her waist.

"Had a wonderful time love?"

Misaki look up and beamed. "I did. Thank you so much for throwing me a party." She wrapped her arms around his and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad."

"Did you enjoyed it?"

"Of course I did. I was so proud of my wife for accomplishing so much. You should proud for yourself too Misaki."

"I am," Misaki replied. "I'm glad Li Yi-san and Arashiyama-san came. It was nice to give them belated gifts. I had no idea Erika-chan's friend was an acquaintance of theirs, did you know that?"

Gerard shook his head. "I was unaware of it, but I presume Kuga-san is also a model." He was quiet for a minute, then he resumed. "Thinking about that, I suppose I feel sorry for her. I imagine she must have a hard time dealing with Fujino-san's behavior. She seems to have a poor reaction like you, love."

"Hey, watch it," Misaki playfully growled.

A week after graduation, Misaki was all set for her trip to the South Pacific. She welcomed a change of scenery and climate. After landing in the international airport in New Zealand, it was mostly a boat ride from island to island. All the islands offered rich culture and tropical beauty she found herself deeply appreciating. No two islands were alike and every time they depart from one island, Misaki found herself excited for the adventure she had yet to experienced.

Although she and Gerard did a different activity such as hiking, strolling around in historic areas, attending ceremonial events, and other recreational activity. Her favorite one was swimming. Misaki was always fond of the aquatic sport and she grew excited at the prospect of swimming of one the most beautiful, well preserved oceans in the world. However, she was not excited for the swim wear. Gerard offered her a two piece, while Misaki insisted on a wetsuit. The two continued bargaining with a one piece against a rash guard and booty shorts. Eventually it was a compromised with a bathing suit halter top and bikini bottoms.

Although Gerard reassured her it would be a private affair between the two, Misaki still kept an eye out for perverted tourist or locals that might leering her way.

From the ocean, Misaki shot up like a geyser as her lungs burned for oxygen. The turquoise waters were replaced with a beautiful pastel colors of purple, magenta, orange, and yellow. It was evening now, serving as a bittersweet prompt that her island vacation was almost over. Her eyes darkened by this reminder.

Everything was so perfect. So surreal. It was one of those dreams that one would not want to end; the difference being, it was reality that realized that dream.

Silently, Gerard swam right behind her and planted a kiss on her shoulder. The kiss linger longer and she was certain he was making a love bite. His kisses gradually changed since the start of the trip. His kisses range from sweet to rough with the flames of passion integrated. They started to share a bed again-due to practicality of the hotel rooms-but he has done any uncomfortable acts towards her. So far, all they done was cuddling and sharing morning kisses.

His kisses trailed upwards and eventually stopped at the corner of her mouth. She felt the tang of salt every time his mouth touched her skin. She did not know how he did it, but the salt somehow enhanced the experience. It made her feel bold and little adventurous. Misaki made a quick turn and latched herself on him.

Using the density of the water to her advantage, she propelled herself to wrap around him. His weight shifted by the her movement, but Gerard had barely time to recover when she invaded his personal space and closed the distance.

It was the most passionate kiss Misaki experienced. The difference was she initiated it in an aggressive, impulsive manner. Gerard responded with aggression of his own, perfectly matching and complimenting her own.

They departed with much reluctance, but kept an intimate distance.

"That was...wow," Gerard said with wonder and exhaustion.

"I know," Misaki replied. She was breathing hard as her lungs yearned for oxygen it was deprived of.

"We must hurry back to shore. There dinner tonight will live entertainment and I know you don't want to miss the Polynesian dances. If you like, we can go out swimming again when its dark."

"Our swimsuits would be in the wash," Misaki began to protest, remembering the laundry service Gerard arranged.

"True, but who says we need them for a midnight swim? Gerard countered.

She blushed at the thought of doing something so bold. "Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Trust me Misaki; I promised everything will be all right."

The night sky was a great contrast from Japan. Out here, the stars were more apparent and the moon was brighter than ever. She walked out of their outdoor cabin wearing a robe and carrying a towel in her hand. When she made out to the shore, Gerard was already in the water. From the distance, she made out Gerard's shape as he stood in water, exposing his upper torso. He looked ethereal thanks to the moonlight shining down on him and the water reflecting the luminosity.

He moved closer without losing his balance or exposing anything else. Gerard gave her a gentle smile and offered his hand.

Misaki gave a smile of her own. Everything seems to move on its own.

_Walk out there with no regrets and never look back._

The warm water of the shower did little to inhibit and savor the bliss Gerard and Misaki shared. Rather, it was oil to the fire, threatening to burn. To her, this was the longer shower she ever had. After a thorough shower of washing away the salt and grime, then minimal drying, she was swept off away while her hair soaking wet and into her bedroom, where that fire started as a spark from the afternoon swim, consumed everything in its path.

Although vacation ended two days ago, Misaki still had her dreamy smile plastered on her face. Servants passed by her with amusing grins of their own; they were very pleased to see their mistress happy and content. They never addressed the issue or these about it due to a light heated warning from the master himself.

Gerard, on the other hand, was reserved, but she sees the passion in his jungle green eyes. Since they got back, he had been spending more time in the bathroom than usual. She noticed he was worried about something, something about his appearance. Specifically his hair, but she brushed that off as premature grey hair.

Though, Misaki did not have the time to deal with this! Today was her first week back at work (she has two months before graduate school started) and she cannot be late. When she arrived at work, Nikaidou, the secretary stopped her. "You have a visitor waiting for you in one of the conferences," he informed her in his quiet voice. She texted Erika the news and walked over to the conference room.

She opened the door and saw the head swivel chair had its back towards the entrance. The chair slowly turned and Misaki saw tufts of orange hair. She gasped as she accidentally dropped her bag from shock. "Close the door and then we'll get started," Igarashi Tora ordered. Misaki froze in place. As a malicious smile adorned his face, he commented, "I highly suggest you do that. This is a proposition you don't want to miss."

**Igarashi is back~ What does he want?**

**Stay tune for second update coming later!**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, it's a double update. ;]**

**whointheworldwouldbelievethat: Cool! An official detective for the fans! I'm impressed by your observation skills. Keep it up! =]**

**Magica Ring: Of course! I love responding to fans. As for your questions, I totally agree Usui is like the sun! (It's a nice simile.) I cannot explain it yet, but hopefully things would clear in the next chapter. Don't feel bad, it's nice to hear input from others!**

**MaidSamaFanGirl: No worries! Thanks for keeping up with the story!**

**6Bloody Tears: Maybe! Read and find out!**

**ThePandaHat: More indeed. Enjoy~**

"What do you want?" Misaki asked in a steady voice.

She was terribly shaken up by the sight of him, but she willed herself to be unwavering to his sinister aura. She sorely wish one of the employees would come by with security and escort this dangerous man away from her.

"Close the door and take a seat."

Misaki glared at him. As a vicious man, it would be unwise for Misaki to be trapped in room with him. That was too risky, for she is nothing but the prey for the menacing tiger. Instead she stood near the door. "Like Hell I'm going to listen to you," Misaki growled.

"Listen to Igarashi-sama, young lady."

Misaki flinched at that familiar voice. "No, it can't be," she whispered to herself. She frantically scanned to room to find the source of the voice. There was no one in the room besides her and Igarashi. It didn't make sense to her that there was a third member. Exactly where was that voice coming from?

"Father knows best; why don't you be a good girl and obey him," Igarashi remarked.

Misaki frowned, seeing no alternative. She did what Igarashi ordered her to do, but she sat in the chair near the door. "What do you want?" she inquired again.

"Nothing more, than exposing the truth," he replied, while he flipped through a document he had in his hands. "Before I explain, I need your full cooperation," he continued. Misaki glared at him, feeling sick by his twisted ways. "To ensure that, I have a leverage that you may want to think twice before you pull any stupid stunts."

With a click of the remote, the screen behind Igarashi scrolled down. Another click turned on the projector above and cast the image of the one Misaki detested the most. Her stomach churned by the sight of the person who vanished more than five years ago and now had the nerve to show his face before her. Her mind screamed a silent question. _Why is he here again?_

Sakuya Ayuzawa definitely aged worse than Minako Ayuzawa. His fine, youthful features displayed signs of wrinkles and a goatee. His thick, shiny, black hair lost its magnificent luster and now was sporting more greys than ebony. He had not shown any signs of premature balding. He looked so wild, hardly the man he used to be. Despite his haggard appearance, the very sight of her father made her rigid in place.

"This is a live video chat," Igarashi clarified. "Your father has returned to Japan after living...abroad for quite some time." He clicked on his hand held device. The screen switched from Sakuya's face to a map of a district with a red dot pulsating in place. "This is a GPS map of your district. The red dot represents the location of your Father." He said no more, silence filled the room as the information was processed in Misaki's mind.

She stared at the map, trying to figure out what was the significance of the map. Then it clicked. _No! It can't be! _"He's...He's in my old neighbor. Only two blocks away from my mother's house," Misaki gasped. "Is he going to kidnap her or harm her?" Fear and anger seeped in her words. She was furious by the dirty tactics that Igarashi scum orchestrated. As much she would love to beat Igarashi to death with the chair she was sitting on, it would be perilous.

By giving into the rage, it was akin to being snared deeper and deeper into his traps. She needed to keep a cool head so that she may find a loophole that can counter Igarashi. "He will act when you don't cooperate with me," he answered darkly. Leaving the map on the screen, he reached out for a manila folder. Misaki raised her eyebrows, wondering what could be inside. Without saying a word, he slid the folder towards Misaki's end. She barely caught it for he tossed it with enough force, the velocity of the folder almost slipped through her fingers.

She opened the folder without waiting for his instructions. Her eyes widen by the photo in the folder. She put the photo aside and began to read the papers underneath. Misaki was shocked from the new the information. Although she kept quiet, she knew Igarashi was smiling. Misaki had a feeling he was feeding off her shock. The information surprised her in unexpected the ways.

She had an inkling Igarashi was anticipating her breakdown.

The truth was, Misaki grew sick as she reached the second paragraph of the first page. There were seven pages in all and she became more disgusted as she progressed.

This revelation was unbearable, not joyous. The truth was harsh.

It was hard for her to handle, yet she kept reading. She made arduous effort to read the remaining pages. She looked at the follow diagrams on a separate packet the report referred to. Misaki thought reading the report was hard, she was wrong.

Looking and studying at the pictures was harder.

As she gaze at the images portray, it seemed so surreal to her. As the saying goes, "A picture is worth a thousand words," everything Misaki knew was ripped out of its seams and crushed mercilessly.

When she was done reading, she vaguely wondered if this was all a lie. A quick glance in Igarashi's direction quickly dissipated that notion. It was difficult to describe, but it was clear to Misaki that Igarashi was dead serious. She closed the folder and looked at him. "How did you find this information?" she asked.

"That is irrelevant for you to know. Just be grateful I showed you the truth."

As arduous it was studying the content, there was more to than simply reading a report. He did not appear out of the blue to force her read a document and using her father to ensure that.

"Then. What. Do. You. Want?" Misaki asked again, slowly placing emphasis on her words.

"I want to crush that man. I want to publicly expose him and thoroughly ruin him because he does not fuck around with me or the company I am entitled too," Igarashi expressed with venom. A wry, twisted grin formed on his face. "And you will help me this time," he added. "I will accuse him of fraudulence. A con artist that succeeded in fooling the Walker family and the widow herself. You will do it because your mother's life depends on it."

Misaki gulped. Fear for her mother seeped in her heart. It was overwhelming, with the threat and the shocking news.

"When you do your job correctly," Igarashi continued, "Your mother would not be harmed and you will give your father compensation."

"Compensation?"

"It's part of his demands. If you don't believe me, hear it for yourself."

He clicked on his remote device and the screen swapped the map with her father's image. In a solemn voice, Sakuya stated, "Misaki, you will give me ¥ 20,000,000 and you will cover my tracks once I make my escape from this country."

"Running off like a coward again?" Misaki voiced, uttering her dissatisfaction to her family member.

Sakuya gritted his teeth. "Don't mess with me young lady. Igarashi-sama has offered me a brilliant proposition and I fully intend to hold up my end of the bargain. Besides, why should I stay in Japan when there are better places such as Macau and Monaco for gambling? You have a thirty-six hour window to collect the money. You're a smart girl, figure out how to siphon the money from that breadwinner of yours or steal from other banks for all I care. Once the job is done, I will call you and you will give me the cash and my ride in the city you plan my escape."

The screen turned black, indicating Sakuya has ended his call. She clenched her hands, feeling upset over her inability to stop that insane man, a man she no longer considered as her father.

"Well, you heard him," Igarashi sneered. Misaki shot him a look. "You have thirty-six hours to complete your father's demands _and _my demands. Dragging your father into this was the best incentive and punishment for you."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You haven't figured out? Even all this time? You're not as clever as I thought. Way to lower my negative expectations of you," he commented.

"Shut the hell up," she said. The tone of the voice was gradually shifting to anger. It was hard for her to not go ballistic on his ass.

"Not only did that fraud ruined my chances with the apartment complex and the press conference I issued, but that asshole thwarted my plans with Kaga Enterprise. It was a mistake to use that Kuuga fool."

Misaki was taken back by another revelation. "It was you who meddled with Kaga Enterprise? You were the one that substituted Honoka-san for that butt head and staged my resignation from my former employment? Going through all that trouble just to get punish for no reason?"

"That's right," he replied cooly. "I intended to use your deprived state as a leverage to make you comply with my demands, but that was backfired."

Misaki had enough of his bullshit. She abruptly stood up and gathered her things; she slipped the folder into her tote bag and turned around to leave.

"Thirty-six hours," he taunted. "Do not fail me."

She made no reply and hurried out of the conference room. It was suffocating to be stuck in that room. That confrontation took longer than she anticipated. It emotionally drained her and all Misaki wanted to do is cry. Instead of taking the stairs to reach her floor, she scurried off to the restroom on the current floor she was on. After making sure there was no one else in the stalls, she confined herself in one and cried quietly.

_This is unfair. This is unfair. This is unfair..._her mind chanted as she muffled her sobs.

As she cried, her phone beeped of constant text and voice messages from Erika, concerning with her absence in their office suite. She debated whether not to text or call; in the end, sending a text won. She did not need Erika asking questions.

She furiously typed on her keyboard informing the lawyer that she suddenly felt ill and it was best she should go home. After she sent it, she fled the restroom and dashed out of the building. Since she was dropped off, Misaki had no means of transportation. Instead, she walked towards the train station. Walking would be good for her, she decided. It would give her time to sort out all her feelings and information she needs to process.

Her mind drifted to the manila folder tucked in her bag. The most distinct memory was the profile picture when she first opened the document. She was startled by the physical features of the lines, shapes, and contours of the person. The hair definitely stood out, but it was the eyes that drawn her attention. The same eyes she has been staring all that time.

_ After the deed was done, Misaki realized in her dreamy state that this was the recreation of the wedding night that was supposed to occur three years ago. Although it was subtle and perhaps an outlandish way to repair the damage, Misaki didn't mind. She enjoyed it. She felt love from the one person sleeping beside her._

_ Misaki stared at Gerard's figure as he reclined in the bed, getting more comfortable with the soft sheets and the fluffy pillow. He looked relaxed and softer around the edges. In Misaki's eyes, he looked beautiful._

_ Feeling bold, she reached out and swept away the bangs that was covering his eyes. She meant to be stealthy, but he gradually opens his eyes and smiles. "Please excuse my actions," Misaki stammered in embarrassment. She tried to turn away from him, but he pulled her closer to his body._

"_I don't mind," he chuckled. He began to stroke her back. He was quiet, then he asked, "Do you regret it?"_

_Regret it? _

_Misaki had to think. This vacation was a romantic getaway. As a married couple, they were entitles to that privilege not because of their marital status, but also because of love. Love for each other and sharing it with that special person for the rest of their lives together._

_Love._

_A feeling so universal, innate, mysterious, and comprehensible. An emotion from the heart._

_She gaze at him and smiled. "Of course not. I welcome it. I welcome it because...I love you. I love you very much, Gerard."_

_ Gerard's face cracked into brilliant smile. "I love you too Misaki." He shifted his position to capture Misaki's lips. She felt the strong emotions from his fiery kiss. By a simple declaration, both were caught in the moment. The recreation of the wedding night began anew._

Misaki stepped out of subway and into the station near his estate. After mulling it over, all she felt was sadness.

_He played me,_ she thought bitterly.

_That bastard played me! He toyed with my feelings and I was a fool to declare my love for him!_

Her pace picked up the beat as her grieving thoughts turned into anger. The tempo of her feet fueled her rage and she was determine to direct it at him.

_I have to confront and learn the truth! Once that's done, I'll figure out a way to save Mom and beat the other two._

It was rare to surprise Cedric, but when he was shock, it was a serious issue. He did not expect to see the mistress home that early. "Ayuzawa-san! I did not anticipate you early return-" the butler rambled before he was rudely interrupted. "Is he still here?" Misaki demanded.

Poor Cedric was collateral damage of Misaki's aggression. He did not know the cause of Misaki's hostility or whom she was referring to. However, he did have a vague idea that she was referring to the master of the house. "He's in his bathroom-not the one on your floor, but the on the third floor, the master bedroom. I believe he said today was his day off."

Misaki turned her heel and dashed off. She sprinted up the stairs, feeling the rush from her movements and urgency. On the third floor, it was not too hard to find the master bedroom. After she pushed the double doors open, there was no soul in sight. The bedroom looked impressive as the rest of the house, but there were boxes and cases neatly organized. What drew her attention was a complicated set up of hard drives and computer monitors resting on a long table. Each screen was running a task that made little sense to Misaki.

_So it's true_ Misaki thought in horror.

To her left, she saw a close door with the light on. Misaki gathered that was where this unknown man was at. Quickly and quietly, she walked towards the bathroom. Her heart pounded faster at the suspense, but she suppressed it and grabbed the door handle. She swooped the handle downwards and used her strength to push the door. The door made a loud have an impact on when it banged against the wall.

Further down the expansive bathroom, the truth was there. Everything has changed. There was no turning back now.

From a distance, there was a lone figure standing before the sink. Misaki noticed there was a hair dye box and its trash littering the counter. The figure before her was startled and looked in Misaki's direction.

He was wearing Fendi glasses and his hair was golden yellow with streaks of black fading away. He was the exact person she saw in the photo.

**This chapter was a bit difficult to write in the beginning, but I'm glad it came together in the end!**

**I always wanted to write this scene since October! =]**

**Review~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Congrats to everyone who had the correct assumption!**

**whointheworldbelievethat: Nice insight detective! You also spelled "intuition" correctly. =] I'm glad you had a good day!**

**yuukuzuri: Thanks! I'm happy you like the suspense!**

**6bloodyTears: What will she do indeed! Of course, I'll update on Saturdays! It's my job! ;]**

**Shark's Fin: You're very welcome! They have done "it" before. The first chapter described the nature of their relationship. Chapter Twenty-four and Twenty-five mentioned the second time.**

**Guest 1: Three words: I know right?**

**Ripplerose: *great leaps of jubilation* I've been dying to write about Usui since I started this story.**

**Guest 2: *salutes* I shall do my best. xD**

"You're a fraud," she spat out.

The blonde man did not flinch at her harsh, blunt statement. He was quiet and kept a solemn face.

"Correct. I am not Gerard Walker," he confirmed.

She gritted her teeth and diverted her golden eyes towards the ground. "You deceived me."

"Yes."

"You lied to everyone."

"Yes."

"You played with my feelings."

There was no answer.

Then she looked at him. He looked compose, but his eyes told a different story. It was a bend of guilt and sympathy. She was beginning to hate those jungle green eyes. Those very eyes captivated from the beginning. It gave her false hope and she, the fool, played right into his trap.

"Well, didn't you?" she screamed. "You were toying with me from the beginning!"

He still made no comment.

"Everything. All your words, acts of kindness, and-" Misaki hesitated. She was so disgusted by the events that recently transpired, unable to continue speaking.

She took a deep breath and asked in a dangerous, cool voice. "Do you regret it?"

That earned a response from him. His composed mask broke as his eyebrows furrowed in mixed emotions. He opened his mouth. "I..." he started to say. He looked trouble, trying to figure out what to say without incurring her wrath.

His inability to respond fueled her anger and hurt.

It was a boiling point. She needed to release that energy somehow. Without thinking, her body moved on its own, striding across the bathroom in rhythmic motion. Simultaneously her right hand raised and when she was in range, she propelled her lifted hand and smacked him across the face. The strike resonated a loud slap that echo throughout the bathroom.

Misaki barely registered the throbbing pain her hand sustained. It was changing colors, but that was the least of your problems. "I regret it," she proclaimed in disgust. "I regret the fact I believed your lies and I gave myself to you." She was fighting a blush. "I regret that I said 'I love you.' I despise you. I despise you and your games you played with me. Igarashi was right. You are a fraud. I only wish I could have seen it sooner."

During her rant, he was quiet. He grabbed a wash cloth and wet it, then placed it on his cheek where she smack him. He listened to her speech while nursing his injury, but when she mentioned Igarashi, he spurred into action. The wash cloth dropped and he grabbed her shoulders. "Igarashi?" he asked. "What did he do?"

Misaki growled in annoyance. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. She promptly removed his hands from her shoulders. "Why should I tell you what Igarashi said to me? This has nothing to do with you! Leave me alone!"

He took a step back. "I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't even cut it," she snapped.

Having the last word, Misaki turned and retreated from the bathroom. She failed to see the wince he made when she slammed the master bedroom door too aggressively. Misaki hustled down the stairs and into her bedroom. She needed to change out of these stifling business outfit and into casual clothes she was more familiar with. She finished putting her top down when her phone beeped with the text message.

There were two messages. One was from Erika stating that everything was being taken cared of and hoped she feel better. The other one was from Suzuna. In Suzuna's text, she informed her older sister she was on the train towards Misaki's area and asked to be picked up. Dread well up in Misaki's stomach over the concern of her little sister's well being. Once she was decent, Misaki summoned Cedric and asked him to drive to the station. While sitting in the backseat, Misaki can think was pleading that Suzuna was all right.

When Misaki reached the steps to the station, she found Suzuna calmly sitting at the benches with a soft drink in her hand. As she approached her sibling, Suzuna turned to acknowledge Misaki's presence.

"Onee-chan," she chimed.

"Hey. I got your text. Are you okay?" Misaki rambled in exhaustion.

Suzuna arched one of her delicate eyebrow. "Seems like I should be asking you that Onee-chan," she commented. She received a defensive grunt from the other. "To answer your question, I'm fine, but I got contacted by Father." Misaki became concerned. "What did he say to you?" she inquired. She started to fear for her sister's safety.

"Not here Onee-chan," Suzuna reprimanded. "Can't we go in a secluded area?"

Misaki nodded and dragged her sister where Cedric was waiting. He and Suzuna muttered a quick hello, before he drove out of the station parking lot. "Ayuzawa-san, where shall we go?" the butler inquired. Suzuna glanced at her sister. "Want to go to your home Onee-chan?" she softly suggested.

Home.

That has an ugly ring to Misaki now. Her face wrinkled in disgust, but a puzzling look from Suzuna made her behave. "How about we go to the park? I'm sure it's empty since the kids are in school and it's closer than the mansion."

Cedric parked the car not too far from the sisters. His back rested against the door and his penetrative gaze kept a lookout for any unwanted intruders that might harassed them. Misaki and Suzuna sat on a bench. Although the park was relatively empty, the two talked in quiet voices.

"Suzuna, tell me what's wrong," Misaki pleaded.

Suzuna quietly noted the desperation in her sister's voiced. Going against her better judgement to question her sister, Suzuna complied. "As I said, Father visited me on campus and Hinata-kun was with me so I was in no danger." Misaki looked pacified; this encouraged Suzuna to keep talking. "I asked him how did he find me, but he ignored my question. Instead, he demanded me to deliver ¥700,000,000."

Misaki could hardly believe what she was hearing. Her sister had to get more yens than she was blackmailed. "Apparently, Father has been keeping track of all the contests I entered and won. He wants me to enter the lottery and go into pachinko parlors to raise enough money within three days! I told him I refused to do it, but he-"

"He threatened you by harming Mom," Misaki interjected.

"Yeah, that was he said. How did you know?"

"It's because, I got the same threat too," she answered quietly. Misaki noticed the panic in Suzuna's expression and shortly told her sister the showdown at the office. Although Suzuna had better control of emotions than her sister, she found it hard to stay compose while Misaki recounted the tale. At these rare moments, Suzuna's face morphed into fear and sadness. One look at her sister's face reminded Misaki to stay strong for her sister. It was her role after all.

Misaki quickly explained the file and gave a milder, abridge version of discovering the man posing Gerard. "I can't believe Igarashi was right about him in the file he gave me," she muttered to fill the silence.

That perked Suzuna.

"What file?"

Misaki handed her the file she received. Suzuna flipped through the file, skimming through the papers. She paused when she saw the blonde man's picture. "So that's what he looks like," she commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"Onee-chan, I knew the Gerard we met at Christmas was a fraud."

"What?"

"Let me explain," Suzuna hastily replied.

_ The two walked in silence. After a great distance from the house, Suzuna broke the spell._

"_You are not Gerard Walker," she declared._

_ The companion next to her, did not bat an eyelash. "What do you mean?" He was not upset by her outburst. "You know what I mean," she countered. After that, hardly any words were exchange. It was a battle of wills. Green were pitted against gold in a frosty exchange that proved to be more potent than heat. Neither side was willing to back down._

_ Fresh snow falling concluded the battle. Green eyes broke contact with the other. "You're right, I am not Gerard."_

"_Just as I suspected. You do not have the same...air as him. He had a haughty, cruel behavior. Yours is...different," Suzuna observed._

"_You and your mother are sharp. She immediately knew I wasn't your sister's husband the moment I called her," he applauded._

_Suzuna shook her head sadly. "Of course, but Onee-chan doesn't know." _

"_Your sister had moments of doubts in the beginning, but she truly believes Gerard is alive again."_

"_May I ask for your name and why you are doing this?"_

"_I cannot disclose such information," he said tersely._

_ Suzuna sighed in defeat. "Very well, if you can't tell me, then at least answer this. How far are you willing to go on deceiving my sister? At this rate, we know this will end poorly for Onee-chan. Whatever your reasons may be, just be prepare. Be prepare for a lot shit that will go down."_

_"That was not my intention at the beginning."_

"_Something changed, didn't it?"_

_He nodded. "I will expect nothing less from your sister."_

"You knew for that long and you didn't bother to tell me?" Misaki interrupted angrily. "He asked me to keep it a secret Onee-chan," Suzuna countered. "Based on the vague account he gave me and skimming that file, I have a feeling something else is greater at hand."

Misaki agreed with her sister. She recalled the file mentioning a private investigation of the Swedish hospital the man claimed to reside in his three year coma. The investigation concluded there was no hospital record of man named Gerard Walker. Another interesting note in the file was its references to medical records the Walker Family possessed. As a child, Gerard had perfect vision. This was tied into the glasses case Misaki bought with Li Yi.

Somehow, Igarashi was able to tapped into the medical records. The records displayed the fraud lacked perfect vision and had a written prescription for glasses. There was a copy of the receipt that the fraud bought Fendi's glasses, the same brand as the case. Misaki had to give him credit, Igarashi's thorough investigation and creative, yet plausible conclusions were crafted into a perfect argument for a lawyer.

She looked at Suzuna who was reading the files more carefully. "Don't you have classes to attend Suzuna?" "I only have three classes today. Two of them are done and the other was cancelled," she replied casually.

Misaki looked at her cell phone. It was getting closer to lunch time. "Well, I suppose I can take you out for lunch. Want to visit Mom? It's only right to notify her."

"We can't do that. Father told me there are men patrolling the neighborhood. We are not allow to contact her, otherwise he would harm Mom," her little sister said.

Misaki gritted her teeth. "Fine, we'll go somewhere and eat. I'm not ready to return to the estate and face that fraud." She stood up and walked towards the Cedric with her sister trailing right behind her.

As they ate lunch, Suzuna strongly urged her sister to confront the fraud and hear his side of the story. She believed that was Misaki's best bet to find a loop hole in this complicated situation. The older sister reluctantly agreed. Suzuna returned to her college campus after lunch. Misaki promised her little sister that she would not let their father get away with this behavior.

Cedric and Misaki kept a quiet conversation on the ride back. Misaki felt slightly guilty for keeping the faithful butler in the dark, but he reassured her that she can tell him whenever the opportunity was right. He pulled up to the front steps and Misaki abruptly opened the door.

She slowly walked up the stairs with her bag and file clutching in her hand. Misaki was greeted by Yukimura and he led her to a conference room. In the room, the blonde fraud was calmly sitting on the arm chair. The servant quietly closed the door, leaving Misaki isolated with him. She quietly took her seat on the couch opposite of the man.

"Let's cut to the chase. What's your name and why are you here? Don't tell me you can't disclose it. You and I both know it's far too late for me to back out," she declared.

"Indeed. My name is Usui Takumi. I am an undercover agent working on a mission to stop Igarashi Tora."

**Usui officially makes his appearance!**

**The London Summer Olympics is here and I'm totally geeking out at the opening ceremonies. I'm rooting for all the countries! xD I'm so excited to watch it, so just a warning in advance, the following chapters might be slightly delayed.**

**Anyways, please review! =]**


	27. Chapter 27

**Rae: *salutes* I'm so happy you like it! I shall do my best! xD**

**Raina Rasberry: Ack! ;;;; Thank you for considering this as one of the best stories in the fandom. I'm honored to have the same prestige as Arvendell, Miko xD, and Liana Nightrays (whom I had the pleasure to read their wonderful works). I have no plans to become an author, but I plan to become a better writer for a visual novel and for my higher education studies. I'm glad you like my style and I hope to continue improving. Don't feel bad about not reviewing too much, I completely understand. =]**

**echizenochi: I always imagined Usui as a handsome agent. He would totally give James Bond a run for his money. xD I did watch the opening ceremony! It was amazing! It was creative and very original. I would love to give details, however I fear the recap might over take the story. ;;; I'm sorry to hear you missed it, but I think you can look up the video on the website of the broadcasting company that are covering the Olympics in your area or youtube.**

**whointheworldbelievethat: Aw, but you're more than welcome to make speculation! I think he does! I literally swooned when he was in the Navy Uniform. ;] I did watch the entire ceremony! I really like it! My favorite parts were the Industrial Age, the lighting of the torch, the kids/doctor number, and the dove-bicycle scene. I also love the parade of nations because it reminds me of the wonderful supporters worldwide. **

**Ripplerose: *MAMMOTH HUGS* Igarashi is totally going down! I'm glad you're preoccupied, but remember to rest. I hope you feel better! Of course! No KWMS story is complete without a touch of Usui. Sorry I had to prolong his appearance.**

**Magica Ring: I can't answer that question, but I'm glad you like it! That's fine if you didn't catch it well the first time. I'll work harder to write clearer.**

**oz: Maybe. Perhaps Usui can shed some light on this matter. No worries! I totally understand. Thank you very much for passionately reading from the beginning~**

**Heidilynn08: Thanks! =]**

**Shark's Fin: Thanks! I'm glad I can surprise my readers in unexpected, interesting ways. It was Gerard in the first chapter and Usui in the latter ones. It's fine! I'm sure there are readers that had the same confusion as well. I was concerned that I was too vague because of the rating and the demographic of the readers.**

**Soft Rain: It's about to get more dramatic. ;]**

**Teruko San: No worries! All will be revealed soon. =]**

"Agent? Undercover mission?" Misaki rambled off to the oblivion. "What-"

"If you have any doubts, here is my badge." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a badge. Misaki reached out for the badge and inspect it. It was more than enough to convince her. "Please, allow me to tell my tale," he requested.

Misaki nodded her head in compliance. As she gave him her undivided attention, it took her time to get used to illustrious blonde hair replacing ebony hair. Misaki found it hard to believe the similarities this Usui person shared with Gerard. The two were exact look alike sans the different hair colors. She can see why he was chosen to impersonate her husband, but the mystery surrounding Usui deepened.

"I work for MI6, the British Secret Intelligence Service. I was assigned on this mission at the personal request of the Walker Family Head himself, Robert Adrian Walker. Mr. Walker had some suspicion that his grand nephew, Igarashi Tora was doing..._illegal_ business with the Eastern Walker branch. Mr. Walker greatly cares about his reputation for the business and family, hence he asked MI6 to investigate Igarashi and eliminate the threat." Usui explained.

Misaki blinked in surprised. She did not expect that. A British agent doing a business investigation for one of the most powerful international corporations. As incredible the tale might be, Misaki had some slight doubts. "Igarashi's report did not mention anything about that."

"That's because Igarashi's resources are not skilled enough to gather MI6 intelligence. My Operations Director made sure all information was isolated to any outsiders," Usui explained. "Due to my uncanny appearance to the late Gerard Walker, my job was to conduct a surveillance of Igarashi. Once I gather a sufficient amount of intelligence, we will proceed to arrest him."

"Then how the heck you were able to beat his identification test? Even you do look like him, there's no way you can pull that off easily."

"It wasn't. I had to alter the machines using a software that would change my features to match the late Gerard. This is a complex program I'm sure the technicians had a difficult task to write. Of course, there was the issue of uploading it without triggering Igarashi's security or being caught by the servants or one of his men."

"Then I assume you also disabled his cameras before you uploaded this program."

"Correct," he confirmed.

"What happen to the company and me?" Misaki challenged. That was her next concern. She felt better that this MI6 agent can stop Igarashi, but what will be next? It was most likely the company would go to another competent, trustworthy Walker family member and she was sure her ties to the Walker clan would be permanently severed.

"Sadly, I cannot answer that. My role is to stop Igarashi; I am not responsible for the aftermath. I imagine my Operations Director and Mr. Walker would handle the repercussions. I am sure you can be compensated," he countered smoothly.

For some reason, that pissed off Misaki. Perhaps it could be the lack of empathy for not considering her feelings. After all, Misaki was a pawn for this espionage game. There was no compassion, an abyss of inhumanity. _It hurts, _Misaki concluded. It was awful as being a prey of Igarashi's cruelty. This detached behavior of this man, Takumi Usui, deeply affected her more than the cruel words of Igarashi could ever verbalize.

"Once this is over, you're going to disappear from Japan, without caring for the consequences you didn't account for?" Misaki asked on a sour note.

"Well, yes. I would be on call for another mission. Also, I am one of the top, elite agents MI6 has. I don't leave for irrelevant mistakes."

Unbelievable. The depths of this man's inconsideration knew no bounds. It seems another smack was in order.

"If I may ask, why are you concerned?"

Oh. That does it. He did NOT just go there. That was his ticket to Ayuzawa rage. Any physical attacks or objects thrown would be calculated as collateral damage.

A dark aura surrounded Misaki. "Concerned? _Concerned? _Concerned is an understatement for what I'm feeling right now. I am freakin' livid," she raised her voice. "Of course, you wouldn't understand. After all, this is nothing but a mission. It's your job. It's your duty to not care for irrelevant matters." The steadiness in her voice faltered. "That's what saddens me the most. All the time we shared it was an irrelevant matter. I mean nothing to you!" Hot tears streaked down her face.

Usui frowned. "I never meant for this to go so far. My goal was to be a convincing Gerard."

"Yeah well, it worked! Now I feel like an idiot!" she sobbed.

He allowed her to sob quietly. It was the least he can do; granting her the opportunity to expel one's emotions freely, a gift he was forced to purged away long ago. Once her sobbing died down, it was the time to act. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "What?" she asked in a slight hoarse voice. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I cannot imagine the depths of your pain. I will not ask of you to accept my apology, but I do ask you to cooperate with me to stop Igarashi."

Misaki wiped her tears with her sleeve. "Of course, you're right. Stopping Igarashi is more important."

Usui nodded. "Now, I need to know what Igarashi-"

A loud beep interrupted Usui and startled Misaki. "What was that?" "My tablet," Usui responded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a sleek, black device. Although it was smaller than other tablets, she could guess it was more advance than the average device. With a quick swipe, he scanned the message.

"My superior, the Operations Director, is holding a meeting for all members involved. She also requested your presence. Would you like to come?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Wait, there's more of you working on this mission?!"

"Of course, every mission requires a team effort."

"I guess I should attend, since I had the most contact with Igarashi," Misaki said. "What about my sister? She's involved in this too-" "Already taken cared off," Usui finished. "She is currently being picked up by Cedric-san. Now, we must get going. The meeting will start soon and my superior does not like tardiness." He stood up and offered his hand. Misaki declined it and walked towards the door. It was way too early for forgiveness.

She anticipated the meeting would be in a secret location that would require a commute, but she was wrong. Misaki was lead down the familiar hallways she grown accustomed to. "The meeting is here?" she asked. "Yes, one of the purposes of reconstructing this mansion was to make a secret base for all personnels involved. I managed to make a secure fortress, keeping our operation safe from Igarashi's prying eyes."

"I see." It was a clever move when she thinks about it. The thought of making a place anti-Igarashi proof brought her comfort.

"Well, here we are," he stated. She blinked. They were standing outside a study room. Usui typed in the code that unlocked the double doors. He pushed the door open. "After you," he commented. Misaki gave him a curt nod as she walked in.

There was a large conference table placed in the center along with chairs lining up. To Misaki's surprise there were occupants inside. Yukimura and Kanou were sitting on one side, while Li Yi and Arashiyama were sitting on the other. "Ayuzawa-san! Please take a seat," Li Yi said cheerfully. Misaki mechanically sat down on the table ends, putting some distance from the other occupants. Usui took a seat at the other end.

"Are you all agents?" Misaki asked awkwardly.

"Let's wait until more people come, then we'll explain everything," Yukimura replied.

Misaki complied and the room was filled with silence until the abrupt opening of the door. A familiar address "Onee-chan" perked her ears. She turned to see Suzuna walking in. "Suzuna," Misaki returned with a small smile. In the background, Arashiyama was going in his beauty-makeover rampage with Li Yi subtly stomping on his foot to make him stop. Suzuna sat next to her sister and asked her what was going on. Before she could a reply, a newcomer waltzed in.

Misaki observed she had blonde hair like Usui, but it was a shade lighter and wavy. Her eyes sparkled in sapphire that held charisma and authority. She had a short stature, but she strutted with confidence. As she walked in, she pause and stared at the Ayuzawa sisters. Suzuna kept a poker face, but kept a mild amusement in her eyes as she noticed this mysterious blonde lady had a keen interest in her sister.

Misaki wavered under the stare of sapphire. It was almost bad as jungle green ones boring into her soul. She was afraid what to do or say. In a slight ironic twist, the newcomer pinched her cheeks. "Aww, you're so cute!" she cooed. "It's no wonder Takumi would have a difficult time maintaining duty and pursuing a love interest!" She shot a glare at Usui, who was unamused. "Agent Usui! You naughty boy! Tricking a girl adorable as this one is not the way of the gentleman!" she lightly scolded him. She patted Misaki on her head and strode to the empty seat next to Usui.

Misaki blinked in confusion to the events transpired, while the others sans Suzuna were not bothered by this behavior. Suzuna gave her sister a small smirk, then the newcomer called for their attention.

"All right everybody! I arranged this meeting because I feel we are at the endgame to stop Igarashi Tora. Before we begin, we should introduce ourselves to our guest," the newcomer stated. "My name is Operations Director Maria Miyazono. This our technicians Soutarou Kanou and Shouichirou Yukimura. Special consults Li Yi Hua and Arashiyama Tenryuu."

Misaki looked at the Hong Kong model in disbelief. Li Yi gave her a small smile. "We're not actual agents, Ayuzawa-san," she clarified. "The real Gerard was a childhood friend of ours. When we met him again, we knew it wasn't our old friend," Arashiyama added. "Li Yi and Arashiyama have greatly helped our investigation from funding and accommodating in any means necessary," Miyazono chimed in. "Finally, this is Agent Takumi Usui, our field agent." Usui gave a small nod. "Let's get started shall we?" Miyazono requested.

For the majority of the meeting, Misaki and Suzuna stayed silent as the other members discussed new and old information they uncovered. It was interesting in Misaki's opinion. To her, it was similar to her work as a paralegal-the are of researching and stringing the evidence together to make a rock solid argument. She learned a great deal about Igarashi.

For example, the numerous briberies and assassinations he ordered for his "dirty work." There was strong connection of his ties with major Yakuza clans that operate overseas, particularly the United States and the United Kingdom. Given his business partners, she was not surprised Igarashi was involved in trafficking crimes. Misaki could sympathized with the Head of the Walker family.

Misaki's interest perked when the conversation shifted to Igarashi's involvement with the Ayuzawa sisters. She gave a full description of her testimony starting from the beginning. When Suzuna talked, her was relatively minor-restricting to her confrontation with Sakuya. Before she concluded, Suzuna added, "After I returned to the campus, I ran into him again. He told me was aware that I went to Onee-chan and he said there was a change in rules. Originally he wanted Onee-chan to deliver him the money, but he wants me to do it. I am to have the money in a duffel bag and meet him at a discreet airport of my choice."

"Why would he do that?" Misaki wondered.

"You have a press conference to attend to the same day the money will be delivered," Suzuna calmly explained.

"I think this our opportunity to act," the Operation Director declared. There were murmurs of agreement and then talks for creating a counter attack followed. Describing it as stressful was a polite undertone. It was brutal, the team bantered and argued various methods to stop Igarashi and Sakuya with doing minimal damage. They analyzed their approach at every angle with frustration. Clearly, they wanted to do a very thorough job.

As they bicker, Suzuna turned to her sister. "Do you think we can succeed in the end?" Misaki shrugged. "I think we can..." she trailed off. _The matters of the heart, however is a different story._ Her golden eyes took a glance at Usui. _I doubt I can ever succeed in overcoming my pain of him._

**Exciting action coming up~**

**Reviews would be great. =]**


	28. Chapter 28

**Apologies for the delay. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

**whointheworldbelievethat: That's cool! Maria has her plate full with the ongoing mission, so I think she won't have time to flirt with Misaki (as much as she likes). For Usui, Misaki needs to get over her emotional hurdles. It may take time for her overcome, but I think she can do it and live a fulfilling life.**

**Magica Ring: I feel bad for Misaki too! Poor girl has gone through so much and can't catch a break. Sadly, that's the down side of drama-more and more problems keep piling up. As I said in the reply above, I think she can recover in the future. She's a tough girl.**

**6BloodyTears: Thanks! Hahaha! That's good motivation to get through the week! =]**

**JustCallMeInsane: That's understandable. It's misleading at first and Usui was hidden for most of the story. However, I'm glad you read it and enjoy it-do your homework! Tell your anon from school that this author _really_ likes that quote. I want to try drawing that! (I'll post in its glory once I get on it.) As for Usui, I imagine he's stoic, not mean or heartless because of his job. I think the exposure of humanity's dark side has left him aloof to function rationally and focus on his job for the good of his country and humanity as a whole. Sounds good! I'll do my best to write ending that would perfectly conclude this story.**

**P.S. I can't wait for it either. It's going to be good!**

**P.P.S. No review is long. ;]**

**echizenochi: Yes, Misaki is a strong girl, but she perceives her relationship with Gerard (Usui) as a lie. She feels betrayed and crushed because she fell deeply in love with him. This chapter should answer your question.**

Misaki twiddled her thumbs as she sat in the SUV. The ride was smooth, the road conditions was perfect, and the weather was fantastic. To describe these qualities as a recipe for a wonderful day was from the truth. It was a nightmare. She felt she was trapped in a paradox-she was fighting against the cage of Igarashi's treachery, yet as she runs to break free, the chains of insecurity snags her limbs and drags her back into the confinement she loathes.

In the seat front of Misaki, Li Yi kept a careful eye on her Hong Kong model could sympathized with the emotions going the paralegal was going through. She could not find within her heart to blame the latter for being scared.

It was easier said than done to tell Misaki to have faith. There were many high stakes at risk. Li Yi had her own doubts too, but her own opinions are irrelevant for now. She concentrated on wishing away her three day headache of painstaking last minute revisions and gathering materials for the operation.

_ For this operation, it was the consensus that Sakuya Ayuzawa must be eliminated first. He was Igarashi's leverage for Misaki to submit to his will. It was difficult to conceive a plan to stop him with Suzuna involved. There were debates for the most effective approach without the younger Ayuzawa getting hurt. Fate smile on them when the police force they contacted complied to help._

_ The police were able to secure a small airport not far from the town. After getting the local authorities cooperation, there were two more debacles. One, there was the issue of money. Transportation was the second. _

_ For the money, the MI6 team were more than willing to provide, but it brought another round of arguments. The fear was Sakuya could be armed and can take Suzuna as his hostage. The team contested between providing blank banknotes or giving him nothing and let the police arrest him. Fortunately, Arashiyama suggested an idea that seemed plausible and safe._

_ He suggested the duffle bag to be filled with yen, however there was a catch in his plan. He claimed this component for the idea was inspired by American televised heist shows. Arashiyama called for dye packs to be embedded in the bank notes. The dye packs, he explained, are used by American banks to sabotage a robbery. Once the robber takes the dye pack money, the radio transmitter activates the device when the robber attempts to leave the premise. After the transmitter has been triggered, dye pack explodes with an aerosol and soils the money. The aerosol undergoes a chemical reaction that creates a high temperature on surfaces stained by the dye, creating a no win situation._

_ After Arashiyama told his tale, everyone agreed that would be the best idea. Maria said she would obtain blank bank notes and commissioned the two technicians to create a powerful, modified version of the dye pack. She wanted the dye pack to be triggered once Sakuya opens the duffle bag. The dye pack should be set in an upward position that would project its chemicals in his face-temporarily blinding him to give the police enough time to arrest him._

_ She also wanted a tracking device on the bag as a precaution and have Suzuna wired with a mini microphone and camera in case Sakuya managed to elude them. Yukimura and Kanou took their leave, while the remaining occupants tackled on the next problem: transportation._

_ Misaki expressed her pleas to have Suzuna safe with someone she trust. She wanted to have one of the team members to be her sister's escort. The others, however, refuted that there was a manner of discretion. They were not sure how much information Sakuya knows from Igarashi's intelligence. If Sakuya could identify one of their members, then the mission would be compromised. Suzuna suggested Shintani, but Misaki retorted it would be unfair for him. She appreciated Shintani's "big brother" protectiveness of her sister, but the thought of him getting caught up in a dangerous affair did not bode well for her._

_ Their meeting was interrupted when Cedric knocked on the door. From the other side, the butler announced he brought tea and snacks for Suzuna. The occupants at the table perked up. It seems like they have an escort. _

_ Cedric quietly listened to a succinct, brief version of the tale from Miyazono. Although he made no reactions whatsoever, Misaki could tell he was not pleased. She could emphasize the shock of betrayal and hurt from the faithful butler. Nonetheless, he agreed to be Suzuna's escort. He made it clear it was only for the Ayuzawa's sake. _

_ Everyone was busy with their own parts for the plan. Yukimura and Kanou impressed everyone with the new technology they developed and Cedric, Miyazono, and the police force collaborated with different strategies for the airport trap. Suzuna safely returned to her campus with confidence for her part. Misaki, on the other hand, was nervous. _

_ She was instructed is to attend the press conference and recite the information Igarashi prepared for her. She received the paperwork in her mailbox at work and took the time to scan it during her breaks. To her, she felt like she was reading a script. She was the puppet and it was clearly demonstrated Igarashi posed her to be the weak wife. _

_ Igarashi expected her to memorize her lines for the press conference, instead Misaki shared this information with the team and prepare evidence that would lead to Igarashi's arrest. At first, Misaki prepared a speech, but once she found out there was a projector in the conference room, she decided to make presentation with photos and videos._

_ "Igarashi will be more dangerous than ever. Be on your guard," he uttered to her when they finished the presentation slide. His words chilled her to the core. Even though Li Yi reassured her that she would be alone in the press conference, she still felt afraid._

Misaki's attitude had not improved since her sister and the butler left for the airport. Earlier, Sakuya contacted Suzuna and the younger sister gave him the information for their meeting. Then, the police were notified. Usui and Arashiyama followed Suzuna and Cedric, while the others remained behind in the Walker estate. Eyes were glued on the monitors as the cameras captured two cars driving away.

Li Yi noticed Misaki's growing distress as she watched. The paralegal was prepared for her role and was stand by, however Li Yi observed that staying here was not good for her nerves. She was not due for Igarashi's press conference for another hour, so she dragged Misaki out for a drive to calm her.

Sadly, Li Yi's plan was counter productive.

So far, she had not received any word from her fiancé of any trouble. Arashiyama reported Suzuna and Gerard arrived and everyone was in place. She glanced at her watch. It was almost time for the conference.

The driver parked far from the press conference building. Li Yi explained their chances for escaping in the getaway car was higher if the vehicle was away from Igarashi's forces. The model expected her friend to be quiet on the walk over, however Misaki inquired, "How did you find about him? Usui, I mean." Li Yi wasn't sure why Misaki asked, but if it was a way to dispel the tension, then so be it.

"Arashiyama and I discovered Usui-san accidentally," she confessed. "We were at hotel for a fashion shoot and we saw Usui-san disguised as Gerard at breakfast. We were surprised by his appearance and we wanted to ask him how did he survived. We never had the chance to ask. We ran into Usui-san again during break. Only this time he had a gun and thug after him."

The model grimaced. "I was innocent bystander. The thug realized I saw the fight and then he started coming after me. My fiancé came to my rescue. Unfortunately, his intervention made the situation worse. We were starting to attract attention from the staff members and the other models."

"While the thug has his attention on Arashiyama, Usui-san caught him from behind. The thug retaliated poorly. He propelled himself and Usui-san into the pool. There was a violent struggle, then Usui-san emerged as the victor. The thug was unconscious. On closer inspection, Usui-san sustained a minor knife wound, it would have been fatal had it not been for his glasses case that protected him. Also, the water washed away the black dye, that's was when we knew he wasn't Gerard," Li Yi continued. "The next day, we were contacted by Miyazono-san and she briefed us on his mission. We were given the option to be involved or not, but we decided to help. The first thing we done was formulating a long-term temporary dye for him."

Misaki asked, "What about the thug?"

"The thug was a lackey of Igarashi. His name was Sakurai Kuuga. He was ordered to kill Usui and failed. Then, he went after you."

They took a detour to the next building over to the hotel. In one of the rooms, there was Kanou set up with computers and other technical equipment. He assured her that there are cameras monitoring her and a blue tooth communication.

Misaki left the base wearing a conceal blue tooth in her ear, a slim Kevlar underneath her blouse, and carrying the travel drive. It was Misaki's responsibility to have it uploaded. She wished Li Yi was with her, but the model had to stay behind.

When she entered the hotel, she could hear the roar of reporters outside waiting impatiently for the press conference. There were security officers monitoring the entrance and Misaki hope they would be there save her if things don't go as plan. She found her quarry in the room adjoining the conference room. Thanks to Kanou's assistance, she was able to hack the computer. Once her work was done, she left without a trace. She tried to remain calm, but when she turned a corner, she ran into Maki, Igarashi's right hand man.

Maki gave her final instructions Igarashi relayed and then left Misaki to her own devices. Shortly afterwards, she heard the reporters filing in the conference room. There were murmurs, but then the crowd grew silent. She could only imagine their reaction to the footage displayed. Followed by a brief period of silence, cameras were flashing away and electronic notes were taken.

This was it. Igarashi is finished. Permanently ruined forever.

Victory had never felt so hollow. Was it because she had yet to see Igarashi's arrested? Was there something more she craved of fear?

"Ayuzawa-san?" Kanou asked in a timid voice. Misaki clicked on her blue tooth so she could respond. "Yes?"

"Were you able to upload it?"

"Yes."

"That's good. Have you seen Igarashi?"

"No."

"Good. On another note, your father has been arrested and your sister is safe. She and the butler are returning to the estate, while Arashiyama-san and Usui-san are on their way," he stated.

Relief instantly cleansed her worried soul. "That's...that's the best news I heard all day," she replied. Kanou agreed. "Be careful; I'm sure Igarashi find out already," he warned. Misaki frowned. "Can't you help me escape?"

"Like Hell you are escaping," a menacing voice interrupted.

Misaki quickly turned. It was Igarashi. His eyes glowed with fury and his body language displayed signs of aggression. One wrong move could instantly end her life.

"How dare you," he growled as he took a step forward. "How dare you for pulling a fucking stunt like that?!"

His voice got louder as he continued on his rant. "Don't you know how screwed I am? It's all your damn fault!" he screamed in fury.

Misaki was saved when Maki conveniently intervened. Maki glared at Misaki's direction before he spoke to his superior. "The press is demanding your presence sir."

Igarashi let out an exasperated sigh and acknowledge his superior in a somewhat civil manner. "Very well." He aggressively grabbed Misaki's arm and hissed, "_You_ are coming with me."

His gripped tightened as he walked towards the conference room. Maki followed behind them, dangerously brushing a loaded handgun behind Misaki's back. She stayed quiet for her own good and hoped the others would come to her rescue.

The crowd was in an uproar when the trio entered the room. Igarashi unsuccessfully pacified the crowd. The reporters bombarded him with questions. He barely had the chance to defend the smallest shred of dignity.

Security officers pushed the crowd away and advanced towards the stage. One of them called out for Igarashi's arrest. Another mentioned Maki and Misaki would also be taken into custody. She didn't mind, but Igarashi did_._

In a quick motion, he drew a gun and pointed at the security officer. He unlocked the safety, drawing collective gasps from the reporters. Igarashi barked orders for everyone get on their hands and knees. The lead officer attempted to talk with him, however Igarashi had different ideas. He raised his gun and squarely shot the poor officer in the chest, directly at his heart.

The officer died instantly and unceremoniously collapsed to the ground. Reporters shrieked and the other officers wavered before Igarashi. Clearly, they were shaken to the core as death happened before their eyes. He lowered his gun and turned to his right hand man. "Take care of the rest Maki."

The gun behind Misaki's left its place and was relocated to the crowd. Igarashi angrily dragged her towards the back door. The surviving officers protested about their escape, but were quickly silenced by the sounds of gun shots. Misaki felt fortunate she did not have to see further violence.

Then she heard a hissing noise from the conference room as they turned the corner. There were plumes in grey shades rapidly spreading everywhere. _A smoke bomb_ Misaki thought. _Looks like he really is going to escape._ Then her thoughts soured. _Am I going to be his hostage or his next target?_

"Ayuzawa-san," Li Yi whispered in the blue tooth. Misaki was slightly startled. She forgot there was a blue tooth and the fact she was wired and equipped with a Kevlar vest. "Don't speak," Li Yi continued. "Kanou recorded the incident and alerted more officers to come. We're monitoring your tracks right now, so keep calm and-"

Li Yi was cruelly cut off when Misaki was slammed into a wall. The force caused the blue tooth fall off. It rolled off and Igarashi smashed it with his foot. "You bitch, think you can get away with shit like this?" Misaki chose not to respond, but glared at him. He smirked. "Take off wires or whatever crap your hiding underneath."

Misaki quickly removed everything she was equipped with and it was promptly destroyed by his gun. They were on the move again, taking detours and avoiding the main hallways. She had chance to glance at the windows. The hotel was surrounded with patrol cars and officers assessing the situation.

She vaguely wondered where he was taking her. It did not occur to her they were going to the roof, until she a saw a sign indicating it.

It was windy when they reached the roof. Before her, there was a helicopter warming up. She glanced at Igarashi, who was controlling it with a remote control. His squeezed her arm so hard that Misaki truly cried in pain. "Don't even think about outwitting me. There's no one to even help you." During his speech, golden eyes spotted familiar tuffs of hair blowing from the corner-a blind spot for Igarashi.

Once glance gave Misaki confidence to kick his ass. "I wouldn't be so sure asshole," she replied.

Igarashi's eye twitched and held the gun in to her forehead. "Damn bitch," he cursed. "You're more troublesome than ever. I should have killed you three years ago liked I killed Gerard." Misaki chose not to reply and used her Aikido skills to disarm him.

Igarashi was surprised by her sudden movements that he let go of the gun. The firearm projected far from him. Then, he found himself propelled to the ground. He barely had the chance to recover when Misaki started to use Judo attacks. Thank goodness the clothes Li Yi chose for her were practical and allowed her movement.

Although it has been years since Misaki been to a dojo and practiced her martial arts, her repressed anger emerged in ten fold. Everything that this despicable human being has done fueled her rage to beat him to a bloody pulp.

She wondered how she missed it, but somehow Igarashi managed to pull an army knife stabbed her. Misaki registered something wet was trickling down. Next, she registered pain. Instinctively, she clutched her side, but that distracted her to not see the kick. At the last minute she moved, but the sudden action caused her to stumble onto the concrete.

Igarashi hovered over her. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you right here, right now!" he yelled. He raised his knife over her heart, but then a gunshot hit his hand. He howled in pain as the bullet flew past his flesh. The knife slipped from his hands and it was forgotten as furious eyes narrowed at the source.

Usui was not far Misaki and Igarashi. He calmly held his own gun in his hands, but his facial expression displayed true anger. "Release her. NOW," Usui growled.

Igarashi winced in pain, but managed to keep smirk on his face. "Unlikely. Both of you will die here."

Misaki felt his presence off her body. The pain was starting to hurt her more. She squeezed her eyes and hoped Usui would finish him. She made great effort to sit up and she saw the two sparring. Igarashi proved to be a formidable opponent, even though he was handicapped. She observed Igarashi was fighting for the disarmed gun earlier.

Her breaths got raspier.

Damn. The pain was becoming more unbearable now.

Thanks to some first aid lessons from Minako, Misaki used her ruined sweater for pressure on the wound. At this rate, she could die from her knife wound. Instead of being upset at Igarashi, she grew sad. Her eyes trailed up to Usui valiantly fighting. She realized she would never be able to him she fell hard for him. Despite that this idiot hurt her, she couldn't stop her feelings for him.

Ever since she first saw him in her apartment and fainted on sight, she slowly and quietly fell in love for the first time.

_Usui I-_

At a stroke of luck, Usui fought back with renew vigor. His attacks became sharper and faster. Igarashi's injury began to take a toll on him. He started to move slower and lost accuracy. In a swift motion, Usui ended it all. He broke the bones in his good arm and shattered Igarashi's jaw bone.

Igarashi shrieked in pain, but was quickly silenced when Usui knocked him out. He secured Igarashi with handcuffs and radioed the police to the rooftop. He ran quickly to Misaki's side and began to evaluate her condition. Trauma situations in missions were not new to him, but this one frightened him. When golden eyes looked up to him, Usui knew he would do everything in his power to save her.

Misaki was deeply concentrated in her thoughts and pain to watch the finale. She did noticed Usui running to her side. Everything hurts. She was sure talking would make it worse, but she had to try. "Usui I-" she began.

"Shhh, everything would be fine," he whispered softly.

Her vision started to grow dark. "Usui help me," she murmured.

"I promise Misaki," he said faintly.

His words and a sensation grazing on her lips was the last thing she registered.

**I hope this had enough action and drama to satisfy everyone. **

**On another note, would anyone like to read a long, two chapter prequel about Usui? This would explain Usui's background and all the events preceding until he met Misaki. Let me know if you're interested.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Not as exciting or difficult to write like the previous one, but it did take awhile to edit and incorporate the loose ends for my liking. I appreciate your patience. On the other note, thank you so much for 200 reviews! =]**

**6BloodyTears: Such a sensation graze indeed. Stay tune for the answer!**

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t: That's great! You have good deduction skills. Right; Usui is very fickle.**

**Rena Claire: *hugs* You are very welcome! Thanks for expressing interest for the back story.**

**Ripplerose: It's why they are called cliff hangers! ;]**

**Magica Ring: That is the sad fate for all nice people. (Also, Igarashi is a jerk. xD) Awesome. I'll start planning it.**

When Misaki regained conscious, her first perception was the harsh, bright light hovering over her. The next realization was the monotonous, beep of the machine adjacent. The tempo from the machine changed once she became alert of her surroundings. The noise attracted the attention of the nurse on duty. The nurse performed a preliminary check on the paralegal. Then the nurse left Misaki to her own devices.

She learned fairly quickly that she cannot make sudden movements. Her lower abdomen ache at the slightest gesture. Observing the bandages wrapped up, she had no doubts it would leave a scar down there. From the corner of her eye, she caught a blur of colors. She gingerly turned over and saw a plethora of flowers, cards, balloons, and stuff animals.

Minako Ayuzawa was weary from her double shift as a nurse at the hospital. Despite her body's protest to recover, she could not bring herself to leave her child in the hospital all by herself. Every time she was on her daughter's floor, doing her daily check up the patients she was assigned to, she always stopped by her daughter's room.

This was the first time Minako saw her daughter awake. She always prided herself as a collected woman, a trait her younger daughter inherited, but she couldn't stop the tears falling when she looked at her eldest.

_She was astonished to see Misaki rushed off to the Emergency Room with the paramedics. Her reaction was a mix between shock and fear. Minako's composure was compromised when she noticed Suzuna and an entourage of people accompanying her in the waiting room. On her break she walked to her youngest and quietly asked what happened. _

_ Suzuna and another woman called Maria Miyazono gave her a succinct version. Listening to that story threatened her composed facade to be severed and unleash an outrage that would exceed Misaki's temper. Minako was completely speechless. Her estranged husband barged into their lives again and created a monsoon of drama and danger for both her daughters. Of course, she was upset with Igarashi for being the mastermind that agonized her daughter's life. _

_ It was a good thing he was in other hospital. Otherwise, Minako's nursing credential might have to be revoked. The wonders one practicing medicine would do to harm a patient's life. She wanted to inflict more injuries to that asshole that stabbed Misaki. _

_ Minako observed countless visitors stopping by her daughter's room everyday. It amused her to see many acquaintances of Misaki's. Suzuna frequently came by with Hinata accompanying her. Another person that visited more than Suzuna was a young, blonde man. He did not talk and kept a poker face that could rival her own. Yet, she can detect a deep wave of dejection and guilt upon this man's shoulders._

_ Whenever she passed by, she always sees him sitting next to Misaki and stares into her face. It may not look much to the average person, but she can see the depths of his silent expression. It was heartbreaking and very intimate to watch. Clearly, he cared for her daughter in a subtle manner, but she did not know what was holding him back. She only knew an extent of Misaki's affairs. She can hear the struggles and frustrations in Misaki's voice whenever she calls her. _

_ It was a shame that this man is not forthcoming with his feelings. She would be fine he pursued Misaki. Her eldest needed someone that would be her rock when her spirits were down. Someone to compliment her personality. _

Minako cast her thoughts aside and focused on her daughter. She was grateful that the blonde man was not in the room. She did not mind his company while her daughter was unconscious, but she wanted a private moment with her first born.

"Mom," Misaki replied hoarsely.

"Misaki, dear, how are you feeling?" she inquired.

"Good; I feel sluggish," Misaki pouted. She did not like the fatigued feeling.

Minako smiled. "That's from the local anesthesia administered to you during the surgery for your knife wound. You certainly had an adventure young lady." Misaki nodded. "I'm not sure if I can properly convey it. I mean, Suzuna and I were dragged into a dangerous situation that went beyond our imagination. I'm sure the others involved would not want us to talk about it due to confidentially."

Minako decided to let the matter drop. "There are many gifts from the wave of people that visited your room. Seems you have a lot people that care about you Misaki." Misaki's eyes widen. "It couldn't have been that long! How long have I've been out?" she cried. The machine monitoring her tempo increased. "Calm down, Misaki. Breathe," her mother instructed.

"It has been a week. Unfortunately, you have lost a considerable amount of blood. From my understanding, it was difficult for a successful blood transfusion when your body rejected it. Also, the knife had some bacteria that your body poorly reacted to, so the surgeons struggled to disinfect the wound and other areas," Minako answered.

Minako walked up to her the hospital bed, leaned down and hugged her. Although Misaki was laying down, she gingerly lifted her arms and returned the hug. Misaki was about to reassure her, then she felt her shoulder moist. Her mother was quietly sobbing. That was new to Misaki. She was jovial and an optimist. Her mom hardly displayed her grief, even when Sakuya left them. Instead of sobbing with her daughters, she held them close and reassured her children that everything would be work out.

Misaki imagined this current ordeal had took a toll on her mom. After all, both daughters were at risk, one of them almost died. Although she felt the need to reassure her mom, she impressed that the older Ayuzawa was good at masking her grief. She made no sobbing sounds or any sudden movements that would suggest otherwise. Minako continued to cry silently and in return, Misaki held her mother close.

When Minako calmed down, she informed her daughter she had to return to her shift. Before she left, she asked if the blonde gentleman was the impersonator of Gerard. She received a confirmation by a nod, but no verbal response. Misaki's eyes were glazed with conflicted emotions. Minako thought that was interesting; she remembered the blonde man shared the expression. She wanted to ask, but she knew her daughter would refuse to answer when she was adamant of talking about the matter. Minako left the room hoping Misaki and the man would resolve their troubles.

Shortly after Minako took her leave, the next visitor came tumbling in. Erika rushed in, dragging her friend-room mate Subaru. Subaru brought home cook soup in a container, while Erika animatedly inform Misaki the latest news. The case to prosecute Tora Igarashi was assigned to Erika. Initially, there were concerns for a bias opinion-due to close acquaintance between lawyer and client Misaki, but Honoka was firmed with her decision.

Honoka was also a victim to Igarashi's schemes; she was threaten to leave her job at Kaga Enterprise. If someone was going to handle a legal case Honoka was involved in, then she wanted a lawyer she can trust. Furthermore, the defense lawyer for Igarashi was none other than Hirofumi Koganei, a devious, bespectacled man rumored with shady bargains that allows him to win cases. His track record rivaled Erika and Honoka regarded Koganei in disgust.

Erika was slightly worried about the research for the trial; her best paralegal was injured and she was not sure if the other paralegals would do an excellent job like Misaki would. By a stroke of luck, a blonde lady came up to her gave all the details of Igarashi's schemes in a bulky folder. Erika received a summarized version of the tale and all the contacts she needed for further inquiry. Amazed by this efficiency, Erika sacrificed her sleep to read the details of the file. Misaki noticed her friend had dark rings in her eyes. She started to question Erika's wellbeing, but the latter waved it off, claiming Subaru was looking after her.

Then Erika joked Subaru's concern for her health can be akin to a nagging wife. Subaru blushed a deep red and Misaki wondered if Subaru was in more embarrassing situations whenever Erika was around. Misaki could not understand the quirks the lawyer often exhibited.

Once Erika and Subaru left, the lead surgeon for her operation walked in and gave Misaki the diagnosis. The surgeon's verdict informed her she was in stable condition and she would be released in a couple of days. The surgeon also stated that she would have a scar, but assured her it would fade over time.

Visitors continued flocked to her room before she was discharged and it was through Suzuna that she learned Usui's secret visits. After she learned the news, she waited for him to stop by. Much to her disappointment, he did not visit. That was disappointing to her; there was unresolved issues she had to talk with him.

She considered this change of actions as cowardice. True, she was the one to pushed him away, but she was not afraid to be upfront with her mistakes. She was willing to acknowledge them-once she dispels her mental stubbornness blockade. Misaki huffed in exasperation. How the heck she was supposed to contact him? Her cell phone was lost and considering his line of work, it was possible that he could easily elude her and disappear from her life, the city, even the whole country.

When she returned to work, the Igarashi case was almost ready for trial. She was surprised by the haste, however considering the numerous felonious offense Igarashi engaged himself, Misaki reckon the authorities want this bastard to be incarcerated. It was also possible that the Walker Clan might even pressured for the immediate trial.

She frowned at the fatigued sight of her coworker. Erika lazily waved at Misaki as she briefly glanced up from the file she was reading. On her right, there were handwritten notes she took and a large cup of coffee on her left.

Normally, this would be her job, to make an outline of key points Erika could use, now she was about to interviewed. Although the lawyer was on borderline exhaustion, she had an impressive endurance to concentrate. Once Misaki gave her tale, Erika promptly passed out. Fortunately, Erika's roommate visited and helped take care of weary lawyer.

Few weeks later, Misaki was standing before the _Tōkyō Kōtō Saibansho_. The high court structure was very impressive. This was where Igarashi's trial shall take place. She was in her best clothes and trembling with suspense. It was ironic though, due to her role as a witness, all she had to do is wait in a separate room, then be escorted into the court room where Erika and Koganei would ask questions and build an argument around her testimony.

As a witness, Misaki never expected the role to be so _boring._ She was ushered into a large conference room where other witnesses as herself were waiting. In room with a vast amount of people, everyone remained silent. It must have been the oppressive atmosphere of Igarashi on trial. The magnitude of recalling Igarashi's criminal deeds must have gravely affected them all.

On the first three days, Misaki waited. Neither lawyers had summoned her, so she combat her boredom with books. An inkling of her wondered how the trial was fairing, but she knew she was under strict regulation that no member involved must discuss the case outside the courtroom. Her superior Honoka was summoned two days earlier, but she kept silent of the nature of the trial.

When the officer walked in for her, Misaki almost leaped for joy. It was finally her turn. After Misaki pledged for her honesty, she was seated and faced the two lawyers, the crowd, and Igarashi.

Igarashi did not meet her brief glance. She was struck by his appearance. For someone who used to be intimidating, he looked so vulnerable. Misaki struggled from grinning too proudly. Her attention was directed to a bespectacled lawyer with the most unflattering brunette shade she ever seen. When he started speaking, Misaki never heard a voice so nasal or so cacophonous before. She was starting to see why Honoka greatly detest Koganei.

Koganei interviewed her first. His questions seemed simple enough at first glance, but he twisted her words to illustrate an innocent light for his client. Erika was able to rebuttal his claims when it was her time to interview Misaki. Their banter became fierce until the presiding judge ruled a break. Once the judge gave the order, everyone became a frenzy. The attendants all but rushed for the door, officers walked in, one for Misaki, others for Igarashi, and the lawyers calmly organized their notes before they left.

Once Misaki returned to the separate room, she was not summoned for the remainder of the trial. Couple hours later, Misaki and the others were released. They were informed they would have to come tomorrow.

The next day, she was not summoned again, leaving Misaki completely bored. At an unexpected moment, a guard came in and informed them that the trial concluded. One of the witnesses asked if Igarashi was found guilty and the guard confirmed. A victory cheer erupted in the room. The exit was clogged due to others attempting to exit. Misaki opted to stay with Honoka as the two waited for the crowd to die down.

"Erika did a great job," Honoka commented. Misaki concurred. "Of course, you did well too," Honoka commented, "The Yabu Group won't be the same without you two, but do me a favor. Come by and visit, this is not a request."

Honoka chose to leave when the crowd size reduced to her liking. Before she parted ways with Misaki she requested Misaki to thank the blond man. When Misaki inquired, Honoka did not reveal much, but merely stated he helped Honoka gain a job at the Yabu Group. It was also through him Erika and Misaki were accepted to the firm. Her superior left before the paralegal had the chance to question.

When Misaki left the room, questions about Usui resurfaced and swirled in her mind again. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into a stranger. The paralegal muttered an apology, but recognized a strand of blonde hair. Then her eyes wide and stared at him. "Usui," she whispered in awe.

Usui nodded his head. "Good afternoon Ayuzawa-san, I am glad for your safe recovery." "What are you doing here?" Misaki demanded, opting to not take his bull shit. "I have a meeting to sort with him," he replied. Misaki moved over and saw another man standing before the duo.

He was tall, Caucasian with streaks of white and grey on his head. He sported facial hair on his face and dressed in an elegant, gentleman's clothing that is akin to the elite. His hard green eyes pierced through her soul. She felt intimidated by his penetrative gaze, but she refused to waver. Her golden irises of determination rivaled the stranger before her.

Then Usui's calm voice dispel the silent tension. "Ayuzawa-san, this Mr. Robert Adrian Walker, the head of the Walker Clan."

She did expect that the family head would be here. Feeling uncomfortable by this chain of events. Misaki bowed her head and greeted Mr. Walker in English. To her surprise, he returned the greeting fluently in her native tongue.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ayuzawa-san. Thank you for your services to my family," he stated. Although he acted polite to her, it struck her odd that he referred to her marriage as nothing more than a duty. Did he not truly care for his family?

The family head continued, "It has been several years since I have visited my wife's country. Twenty-five years to be exact." He shot a poisonous glare at Usui, while the latter kept his collective resolve. "I decided to visit once I heard Igarashi's son has been incarcerated. Now that affair is over, it is time to settle our deal Takumi."

"Very well, Grandfather," Usui replied coldly.

At this point the tension has definitely frozen into a brutal ice Age. Misaki debated about leaving, but curiosity for the better of her. Fortunately, the two men were not concern with a third party member's presence. It was almost like she was nonexistent.

"Do you remember what I told you Takumi?"

"It was bet if I would be successful in capturing Igarashi."

"Correct. What else?"

"If I win, then I would be formally acknowledged into the Walker Clan as the immediate successor to the business and as the family head. If I lose, then I am to resigned MI6 and be forced to live in isolation under the Walker eye for the rest of my life," Usui slightly growled.

"Correct. Fortunately, you were granted the former. Now, are you ready to join us?" Mr. Walker sneered.

Misaki frown at the family head's attitude. He was clearly mocking Usui. Before Usui retorted, she boldly spoke up against Mr. Walker. "Sir, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! Creating a game where one of your grandson's life and career was in jeopardy! Using him as a tool for your personal gain instead of treating him with a respect." Then she turned to Usui and continued, "Usui, I don't know the history behind this, but if you think earning a 'right' into this family through a dangerous game is the best solution, think again. You deserve something better and this man will only make you miserable."

Neither one spoke after Misaki finished ranting. Embarrassment bloomed into a blush; she turned her heel and fled. Once Misaki was long gone, Usui faced his grandfather with a fierce glint in his eyes.

After the fiasco of the trial, Misaki found herself in another one. This time, she was testifying against her estranged father. Erika, once again, was the lawyer representing Minako. Unlike Igarashi's trial, this one was straight forward and Sakuya was immediately sentenced for twenty years in jail. Few weeks later, Misaki was packing her belongings. She was staying at Gerard's mansion for the time being before she was leaving for graduate school. The scholarship she earned were able to pay the tuition, but she still had to support herself for the rent, utility, and grocery bill.

Once she was done packing, there was a farewell party for her. Her family, close friends, and even the MI6 team members were present. When Misaki had a chance to speak with them, Maria gave her a wink and pointed outside.

Usui was sitting in a patio chair. Misaki wanted to speak, but she couldn't. Sensing her distress, Usui quietly stood up and redirected Misaki to a chair beside him. "Thank you," he said. "For what?" she inquired. "For standing up against my grandfather," Usui replied. "Not many have a strong will to go against him."

They remained silent, until Usui continued talking. "I declined his offer. I decided to cut all my ties with the Walker family. After all, I am an illegitimate son. Nothing would deter them from seeing me anything else, but a black sheep." Misaki was surprised by his response. "So what happens next?" she asked. Usui reached into his pocket and handed a sealed envelope to her.

"This is a check that should support you for your graduate school," he explained. "Before you start denying it, this is a gift of thanks and apologies on the behalf of the Walker family. While Mr. Walker and some of the other relatives may be stubborn asses, my fellow cousin is a reasonable person."

"Cousin?"

"Maria Miyazono, my superior. She was the one who offer me a position at MI6," Usui stated.

"That reminds me, how come you and the others vanished for a while? I imagined you would be there when Igarashi had his trial," Misaki retorted.

"We couldn't. MI6 operates in the shadows. When Igarashi was declared to go on trial, we couldn't interfere. That man had ties to illegal activities concerning national security. If MI6 intervened, then the public would be concerned with a conspiracy theory with the federal government. Instead, Miyazono handed Fujino-san a condensed version of Igarashi's crimes. This was also handed to the authorities and other personnels involved. On another note, our disappearance was due to a debriefing with the head of MI6 himself along with working with Interpol in raiding Igarashi's operation sites overseas," he said.

Misaki kept silence, absorbing the new information. There was only one thing left for her to do. She was hesitant to do it, but she has to. "Usui," she began. When Usui redirected his attention to her; she swallowed nervously. "First, thank you for all you've done to me. I appreciated it. Also, I want to apologize for my aggression. I was upset, but I feel I could have handle it better," she stated. Then she gain more confidence and continued.

"When I was wounded, I thought about you and I realized one thing. No matter how much anger I expressed to you, it couldn't quell my attraction to you. Since I first met you at my apartment, I was falling for you," Misaki said. She took a deep breath and uttered a sentence that concluded it all.

"I love you Usui Takumi."

Usui widened his eyes in surprised for her confession. Misaki took his silence as rejection. Feeling crushed by this presumption, she attempted to stand up, but was foiled by a strong, loving grip. While Misaki was puzzled by his actions, Usui leaned closer and kissed her.

It was a tender bliss they shared. Usui parted from Misaki, but her hand snaked around Usui's neck and brought him closer again. As their bodies yearned for oxygen, both parties reluctantly separated. Usui pressed his forehead to hers. Looking at her straight in the eye he said, "I love you too."

He pulled her into hug. "When I first started this mission, I did not anticipate I would fall for you. I do not regret my time being with you; you brought such joy I had in years. I want to be with you," he confessed.

"I want that also, but how will that work out?" she asked when he released her.

Usui gave her a sad smile. "I must leave you again temporarily. I have an idea in mind, but it may take awhile until I can see you again. Can you wait for me?" Misaki wondered what his plans are, but felt reassured by looking at his green eyes. Usui was a man of his word.

"Of course Usui."

"Call me Takumi."

"I will wait for you Takumi. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"I promise Misaki."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. =]**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am having conflicted feelings of relief and sadness, a bitter sweet feeling for the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter of _Stranger in My Arms._ Thanks for reading! **

**Magica Ring: Who knows? ;]**

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t: I'm grinning at reading your review. =] Lots of love detective! **

**dragonfairy2360: Thank you! It took me two weeks to write a satisfying ending!**

**sheetal. .india: Awww, thank you very much! I'm not sure if I can write a book. ;;; Friends are good! Feel free to say hi and chat! =]**

**Ripple Rose: Thanks! =] *heart***

Strong arms swooped around her waist, leaving her in a stupor. Agile fingers brushed at the hemline of her board shorts.

"Gaaaaah! Takumi!" Misaki cried out.

A low chuckle emitted from her attacker. "Sorry Misaki, I couldn't help myself," he replied.

"For a tall, handsome, collected guy, I never expected you to be such a pervert," she scoffed.

"Not 'a' pervert, _your_ pervert."

"No. You're just a perverted outer space alien from the planet pheromone," she joked.

"You have a wonderful imagination my charming fiancé."

She and Takumi were spending her winter holidays in Australia. They were dating for three years until he proposed yesterday. Misaki was moved by his action and eagerly accepted. Their engagement was celebrated at a beach not far from Usui's apartment. Once she was clean and refreshed from the ocean's waters, Misaki slipped on her engagement ring and marveled at the beauty of the jewelry.

While Takumi was in the shower, it left her time to reflect on the changes that transpired throughout the years.

The successor to Walker International puzzled Misski. With Gerard, Igarashi, and Takumi gone, there was no one left. Mr. Walker was certainly not getting younger. There was also the issue of the paparazzi bombarding with follow up questions. To her surprise, the company itself used its influence to mollify the press. Misaki was thrust out of the public spotlight, Cedric became the new successor, and Gerard faded into a mere memory.

She was pulled out of her reverie when Takumi stealthily creeped behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. "What are you thinking now?" he murmured.

"Thinking about the reason it took you so long to return to me," she returned. Misaki received a hug from behind. "That and my mind still can't believe you living in fabulous apartment in Australia of all places."

"Well, it's for my job," he playfully countered.

When Misaki blissfully reunited with Takumi two months in her school year, he informed her of his plans. Through Miyazono, he was unable to leave his position as a MI6 agent and serve in the Royal Australian Navy. While it took some time for the paperwork to process, there was also the issue of citizenship and moving to the Australian continent from England.

Misaki inquired why did Takumi choose the military service. He explained he did not have the opportunity to apply for college. He seemed depressed by this fact, but quickly lighten the mood when he also wanted to impress her in his naval officer uniform someday. She laughed and stated she would like to see him try.

From that day forward, the two entered a long distance relationship. Phone calls and emails were their source of communication. Takumi planned surprise visits for his girl and he displayed his new ranks every time he saw her.

Takumi hugged once more and said, "Let's get dinner."

After dinner, the pair were walking on the quieter side of town. Takumi kept a firm grip on his fiancé's hand while Misaki sight see her surroundings. He kept quiet and smiled as she pointed out various places and things. Their walk concluded by sitting on a bench facing the ocean. Since they had an early dinner, Misaki and Takumi had the pleasure of viewing the sunset.

"It's amazing that it is summer in Australia," Misaki commented. He concurred.

They remained silent until Takumi's growing curiosity pondered what was on Misaki's mind. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured.

"I'm thinking about the past and our future," she confessed.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was thinking about the winter holidays three years ago when we celebrated Christmas and New Years. I remembered I drew the great blessing omikuji and I was reflecting on the irony that blessing played on me for the following year."

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"I had to confront Igarashi and my estranged father, which resulted me getting a knife wound. It seems strange, you were the one that had luck."

He chuckled. "Well, as the saying goes, 'Shit happens,' but I don't agree with your claim. First, we all knew Igarashi would do anything to launch his end game. As an eccentric and violent man, it was expected that he would want bloodshed." He snaked around her for comfort and reassurance.

"True," she conceded, "but as you remember, I was the one who attacked him. My anger has been a reservoir inside of me, building and growing as time passed by. I was at my maximal point and I used my aggression in a physical manner. It was stupid of me because it led me to get hurt. Also, I was told to remain calm and don't do anything rash."

"Well, as my teammates and others were concerned, Igarashi came after you instead of vice-versa," Usui responded. He grinned. "I accidentally left that detail out. It garnered more sympathy than criticism for your actions."

"Takumi! I can't believed you lied like that!" she declared while giving him a playful slap on the shoulder. He smiled and replied, "I would do anything for my Misa." She beamed at her new nickname. It suited her better than "love" he previously called her.

They continued to sit on the bench until the sun almost disappeared from the maritime horizon. Takumi stand up and offered his hand. Misaki accepted and commented that he was gentleman. Although he was no longer Gerard, she was pleased he retained the same mannerism. Takumi treated her with respect, supported her when she was sad or angry, and overall being the man she envisioned her whole life.

Speaking of Gerard. That reminded her of another question she wanted to ask.

Takumi held her hand as they walked back to his apartment. "Hey Takumi?" she asked. "Yes?" he answered. "I was wondering, what was your connection to Gerard? I understand the Walkers had issues with you and you look awfully similar to him once you dye your hair black."

He sighed before replying. "Gerard was my half-brother. We were Irish twins, with Gerard nine months my senior. As it was mentioned before, I am an illegitimate child since my mother had an affair shortly after she was married to Thomas Walker." Once Takumi finished, he felt his hand squeezed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Misaki said.

"Don't feel bad. We never had the best relationship. After my mother died shortly after my birth, I was isolated. Thomas never wanted me near his son. As a result, Gerard grew up having contempt for me. Fortunately, I never saw him much. He was in prestigious boarding schools, while I was quarantined from the world. The next time I saw him was before The Cruise Ship Massacre," Takumi retorted.

"Did he ever saw you?"

"No. He was too busy socializing with business partners. That was my first mission at the time. My goal was to apprehend the radical group that wanted to resort to violence, but I failed. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Walker wanted MI6 to handle a business espionage. He specifically wanted me to do it." After he finished, he sensed a gloomy disposition from Misaki.

He stopped walking and faced her. Next, Takumi released her hand and cupped her face. He said, "Despite of all the trouble I've gone through, I am glad I met you Misaki. I would do it all again if it means I get to be with you Misa."

"You're such a charmer," she replied as she smiled. Misaki leaned closer and bestowed him a sweet kiss.

When she parted from him, Takumi sighed in bliss. "You're a wonderful kisser. I can't imagine what our wedding would be like." "I can," she said. "I imagine it would be incredible because this time, I will be happy. I will be marrying the man I love."

"Speaking of weddings, I don't mind if you wish to have a traditional or a Christian style one, but I do wish you would wear that pretty lavender and gold flower hair piece. I really like that accessory," he declared.

"Wait. How did you know that? You seem to remember details of my previous wedding."

"Simple. Gerard paid to have his wedding recorded. It was proof for Mr. Walker that he was married and will be having an heir to continue the family line. In my preparation as him, I had to study his characteristics and documents about his life. Your wedding DVD was the first thing I watched. You were so beautiful back then. I got jealous and angry at him for not cherishing you. At that moment, I wished I was him and you away from this nightmare and let you live out your dream of a happy life," he confessed.

Misaki moved closer him and smiled. "Now, I can make that dream a reality. With you in my arms, that happy life is not far in the future." She enveloped him in a hug. "We'll be a jovial family soon."

He returned the gesture. "Of course, there will be no objections if I want to expand our family of two?"

"No objections at all," she yawned.

Takumi took it as a signal to return to apartment. Once Misaki was ready, Takumi was in bed, waiting for her. She walked to her side and laid on her side. He snuggled up to her and wrapped her in his arms. No matter how many times he done this, he marveled how their bodies fit against each other. As part of their nightly ritual, he planted a kiss on her forehead, a tradition started when he carried a fainted Misaki to her bed when they first met.

"Sweet dreams Misa. I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, see you in the morning," she murmured with a smile.

As Misaki closed her eyes, she continued to smile in her sleep. She dreamed the dream and her anticipation for it to be realized. When she wakes up tomorrow, it will be another day, a closer step to come true.

**The End.**

**A HUGE thanks for everyone that commented, fav, and followed this story! Your support and encouragement has really helped me to reach its conclusion.**

**There will not be a sequel, but there will be a prequel focusing on Usui's past. I will also go back and correcting minor grammar mistakes I missed the first time.**

**Well, I must say temporarily good bye, but I hope to see you all in future Usui and Misaki stories. =]**

**P.S. To come chat or say hi, see my profile for deviant art. **


End file.
